Phoenix Malfoy
by Acro111
Summary: Draco's twin sister, Phoenix, goes through school life with Harry, Ron and Hermione, will she turn into a true Malfoy and join Voldemort? Or will she help Harry in his quest? REDOING THIS COMPLETELY
1. The zoo

"Get up." there were sharp knocks, "Get up. Now!" metal slamming.

"Phoenix, we got to get up." Harry woke, he grabbed his glasses. His sleeping companion stirred. The two slept, his feet at her head, her feet at his head, under the small cupboard under the stairs. "Phoenix," he shook her, "Up." he turned and grabbed his glasses and her hair band. He turned and handed Phoenix her hair band, slipping on his glasses.

"Here's your shoes." Phoenix handed Harry his dirty brown tennis shoes.

Fast thuds came from above, they retraced their steps and suddenly the floor above them shook, "Wake up brats!" it was Dudley, a pudgy fat boy, and Harry's cousin, "We're going to the zoo!" he yelled happily.

Harry opened the door ready to get out while Phoenix smoothed out her unusual platinum blonde hair and held it back with her black hair band. Suddenly Harry was shoved back, Dudley was pushing Harry onto Phoenix, and Phoenix was shoved into the wall. Suddenly their door slammed shut and Dudley ran off laughing.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, "Are you okay."

"I'm fine." Phoenix tied up her worn black sneakers, she waved Harry off, "Go before Petunia comes and yells at us." Harry nodded before leaving. Phoenix sighed, so this was her life? Abandoned on a doorstep when she was a day old, taken in to this family where they shoved her under the stairs and kept her a secret till primary school. She was simply introduced as Harry's relative. Harry, that's another story, Phoenix sighed. Harry's parents were dead and he was placed upon the Dursley's doorstep as well, almost a year after Phoenix had been.

Phoenix finally decided to move, she joined Harry in the kitchen just in time to hear Dudley screech, "37?!" Phoenix resisted the urge to roll her eyes, she ignored them. Petunia, Harry's aunt, Dudley's mother and Vernon's wife, she was a tall thin woman, with a face like a horse. Her short, curly, dark brown hair was always perfectly shaped. Always. Phoenix thought it was a wonder her hair didn't break off like rocks.

"Hurry up with my breakfast!" Phoenix snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Vernon and Dudley who were waiting, she glanced at Harry who was making the morning coffee and tea. Phoenix readied their breakfast. Vernon was a fat man with no neck, one of his unusual eyes were lazy and he had a great big belly. Dudley was almost a smaller version of Vernon, big, very big. Like grows out of his largest, newest shirts within three weeks big.

Phoenix laid their breakfast in front of them.

"Go clean up," Vernon ordered, "We're going to the zoo, and if we must drag you brats along you will be halfway decent." the last few words were hissed out between bacon coated teeth.

Phoenix and Harry looked at each other, sure they were allowed to shower and so on, but to "clean up" meant they could dress nicely, no hand-me-downs from Dudley (which they both got periodically), no ratty sneakers that fell apart with every step, and no smelly Dudley's sweat stains all day from his old shirts.

Once Vernon dismissed the two they ran to their cupboard, there on the top shelf by Harry's pillow were two small piles. One held a plaid shirt for Harry and some trousers and Phoenix's pile was a matching set. The only good side to these dingy clothes were they weren't so big that they fell off the two frail children.

* * *

Harry and Phoenix sat in the back of the family's van, Harry was grinning ear to ear, excited that he got to go to the zoo, while Phoenix was busy looking out the window. Something about today felt off. Phoenix looked at the sky, there wasn't a cloud to be found, sighing she guessed it was just because she'd be stuck with the Dursley's for eternity. The family and the two tagalongs got to the zoo, Dudley shut the two in the back, the fat boy held the handle, neither of the two were amused. Dudley was finally called away and the two were able to get out. Harry kept his hand on Phoenix's as they weaved in and out of the large crowd, catching up with the Dursley's. Phoenix glanced at the sky, it seemed as though something was supposed to happy, but it never did.

"Did we check the mail?" Phoenix asked Harry who shook his head. Phoenix figured that had to be it, she tired to have fun as she was pulled through the zoo.

"Reptile house alright!" Dudley ran into the stone building, Vernon waddled after him with Petunia at his side. Harry kept a grip on Phoenix's hand as he pulled her into the building. The sudden change of light hurt Phoenix's head and outside the wind picked up drastically. Harry and Phoenix stood by a snake enclosure, inside asleep was a long brown snake. Phoenix shivered, she was glad there was glass between her and that thing. Dudley ran over eagerly, but frowned when he saw the snake wasn't moving.

"Dad the snake isn't moving." Dudley yelled, Vernon walked over o his son "Move!" Dudley yelled slamming his fist on the glass.

"Come on," Vernon tapped on the glass, "Move."

"It's a sleep!" Harry snapped.

"It's boring." Dudley shoved away, waddling over to the spiders.

"Poor thing, having Dudley's piggish face as a wake up view." Phoenix sighed.

"Just ignore him." Harry said talking to the snake, suddenly the reptile lifted its head, "Can you hear me?"

"Harry it's just a snake it can't-" Phoenix froze as the snake nodded.

Harry grinned wildly, he turned to Phoenix who was in a state of absolute shock. Looking back at the snake he calmed, "Bet you miss the wild, endless space, fresh air….do you miss your family?"

The snake motioned to it's information plaque on the wall just outside it's glass enclosure, "raised in captivity," it said in bright red letters at the bottom.

"Sad." Phoenix frowned, suddenly she was shoved on the ground, Harry on top of her. The two looked up to see Dudley pressing his piggish face again giggling insanely. The two glared at him, outside the wind picked up blowing a few stray leaves inside, suddenly the glass disappeared and Dudley fell forward with a scream and a splash. Harry's eyes widened and he got of Phoenix.

"Sorry," he said. But Phoenix was too busy laughing at Dudley. Harry smiled, it was good to see his friend smile and laugh. Suddenly the snake had slithered over Dudley and out of its home. It nodded to Harry and flicked out its tongue.

"Don't mention it." Harry said suddenly his eyes had grown to the size of saucers.

"Did it just talk to you?" Phoenix asked, Harry nodded dumbfounded. The snake moved past them and out the door scaring people.

Dudley stood up and attempted to grab the wooden bar outside of the enclosure, only for his hand to crumple upon hitting glass. "MUM! DAD!" Dudley screamed, pounding against the glass.

"MY BOY!" Vernon waddled over to the exhibit and pounded against the glass. Harry and Phoenix couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"I know you two did something!" Vernon yelled as he chased the two frail children into his house.

"We didn't!" Harry protested.

"Oh but you did you freaks!" He cornered them just inside the door, "You tried to kill me boy!"

"We didn't!" Phoenix yelled back.

Vernon grabbed the two by their hair and threw them in the cupboard, "The glass was there one minute!" Harry yelled.

"And then it was gone it was like magic!" Phoenix yelled. Vernon slammed the door shut and locked it.

Through the metal shutter he glared at them, "There's no such thing as magic!" he hissed slamming it shut, leaving the two in darkness.

"Are you hurt?" Harry asked Phoenix.

"Aside from a headache I'm fine." Phoenix sighed, "You?"

"I'm fine." Harry sighed, "I don't understand."

"Understand what?" Phoenix asked, but Harry didn't answer.

* * *

Finally redoing this yay.

If you miss the old one it's on my deviantART now in the folder neartly labled, "Harry Potter" how convenient.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the occasional OC (aside from the ones that were submitted like…years ago)**

* * *

The following weeks were tense, Vernon would lock them in the cupboard for the smallest thing. One morning Harry collected the mail while Phoenix served the family breakfast, he came in flipping through the letters, his eyes widened. Phoenix looked at Harry confused but said nothing, Harry handed Vernon the mail then walked over and handed Phoenix a letter.

"Dad look!" Dudley snatched the letters from the two before they could properly look at them, "Harry and Phoenix got letters?"

Vernon laughed, "Who on earth would send letters to you two?" he looked at the letters and paled. Constantly throughout the week Vernon would glare at the two when the mail would come. Phoenix caught Vernon screwing boards to the mail slot, and later Harry caught Vernon burning the mail.

The days slowly dragged on till it was Sunday. Harry was busy handing out little cookies he and Phoenix spent the morning making for the afternoon tea, while Phoenix poured fresh tea into everyone's cup.

"You know what today is?" Vernon asked the two smirking.

"Sunday." Phoenix drawled dryly.

"And why do I like Sunday?" he almost demanded grinning.

"No post on Sunday." Harry said.

"Right you are Harry." Vernon took a third cookie from the plate, then giggled, "No post on Sunday. Not one bloody letter-" As Vernon put the cookie to his mouth a letter flew out of the chimney and hit him directly in the face. Vernon's eyes widened, suddenly letter after letter flew in the house, they quickly overflowed in the front hallway and the sitting room.

Phoenix was too distracted from the flying parchment to even take notice that the others had left.

"Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?!" she heard Dudley yell.

The next day the Dursley's moved from their cozy house of number 4, Privet drive out to the middle of the ocean.

"Ridiculous." Phoenix thought sourly, ever since her mood had dropped it had been raining and storming an awful lot. Harry drew a cake on the ground, absentmindedly she wrote "Happy Birthday Harry" next to it, Harry smiled. Upstairs, Vernon's snores could be heard and next to them on the couch, Dudley was snoring considerably quieter.

Harry glanced at Dudley's watch, then when it gave off a single small beep Harry looked at his dirt drawn cake.

"Make a wish Harry." Phoenix whispered. Harry smiled softly and blew out the dirt candles. Suddenly the door rattled scaring everyone out of their peaceful state. Dudley jumped up and pressed himself against the far wall, Harry grabbed Phoenix and the two hid behind the wall around the fireplace.

Vernon came down with a shotgun and whimpered, "Who's there?" he shook and Petunia clung to him for dear life, she reached up and pulled the cord to the naked bulb above them illuminating the small space. The door was hit upon a few more times before falling completely off its hinges. The Dursley's looked at their giant intruder with pale faces and wide eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that." a voice said, there stepping over their broken door was what could only be called a giant. He could barely stand upright in the small house, he had a great bushy beard, the same dark color as his busy dark hair. His big hands awkwardly lifted the small door easily and slammed it back into place. He wore a large trench coat over what appeared to be a mishmash of different clothing sewn together to fit this giant man.

"Harry I must say you've gotten a bit bigger," the giant said to Dudley in his gruff yet somehow gentle voice, "particularly around the middle." the man patted his own protruding stomach.

"I-I'm not Harry." Dudley whimpered.

Harry sighed and pulled Phoenix out with him as he moved into the giants view, "I am."

"Well of course you are." the man said, "I got something for ya." he said reaching in one of his many pockets. The man handed Harry a letter, the ones they had been getting, the ones that made them move to this spot in the first place.

"You." Phoenix looked at the large man and stepped back in fear, the man laughed, "No need to be a'scared," he said, "Name's Hagrid." he smiled, "You must be Miss Malfoy."

"Y-yes sir." Phoenix squeaked.

"Then this one would be yours, I was wondering why Dumbledore gave me that." Hagrid handed Phoenix's own letter.

"We cordially invite you to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy." Harry read.

"School for magic." Hagrid said, "best darn school there is too…Oh! I almost forgot!" Hagrid said, he reached back into one of his many pockets and pulled out a small box with a ribbon around it, "'fraid it got a little squished on the ride over. But I reckon it's still good." Hagrid handed the box to Harry, slowly Harry undid the ribbon and inside was a cake with "Hapee Birthday Harry!"

Before anyone could say anything else Vernon spoke up, "They'll not be going." Hagrid looked at Vernon unamused and walked over.

"Dry up Dursley you great prune." with a squelch of metal Hagrid bent the barrel of the gun out of shape, scared Vernon accidentally shot, the bullet went through the ceiling. Hagrid went to the couch and pulled out a pink umbrella and lit the fire.

Dudley began to eat Harry's cake as the two frail children drew closer to Hagrid. Phoenix blanked out as she watched Dudley eat the cake. That was Harry's and she so wanted to get back at him. Instead she just watched, disgusted as the Dursley's watched from the stairs and Dudley pigged out on Harry's cake. Phoenix's eyes slowly trailed to the letter, lifting it up she read it thoroughly. Phoenix was jolted out of reading when the door was slammed back on the floor.

"You're welcome to come with Phoenix." she looked at Hagrid, Harry at his side. Phoenix looked back at the Dursley's. "Unless you'd rather stay." suddenly Dudley sprouted a pig tail, the Dursley's screamed as Phoenix ran to join Harry and Hagrid.

* * *

"Hagrid?" Phoenix asked, they had ridden on his motorbike since they left the Dursley's last night. A flying motorbike that is.

"Yeah?" Hagrid answered.

"Where exactly are we supposed to get our supplies? And how?" Phoenix asked.

"I'll uh…" Hagrid trailed off, "explain." he guided the two down an alley and to a small door. Above a black, squeaking sign read "The Leaky Cauldron" Harry and Phoenix shared a look before following Hagrid in. Everyone seemed to stop dead inside. The inside was shades of grey, everything seemed to be covered in dust and the only light came from the windows up along the stairwell.

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"Indeed it is? But who's he with?"

"Hagrid of course."

"Yes but who's the girl." Phoenix grabbed Harry's hand instinctively.

"Did Lily and James have a daughter?" Hagrid held Harry's right shoulder and Phoenix's left, he pushed them forward.

"Harry Potter, honor to meet you." A witch came up and shook Harry's hand.

"Harry Potter, in my bar." The bartender beamed.

"H-Harry Potter." The two eleven year olds looked up at the stuttering man, he was extremely pale and wore a dingy purple turban on his head, he wore a long black cloak and his shaking fingers twitched in strange patterns, "Can't tell you wh-what a pl-pleasure it is…." the man said quietly as everyone slowly resumed their previous engagement.

"Ah Professor Quirrel I didn't see you there." Hagrid beamed, "Harry, Phoenix this'll be your defense against the dark arts teacher."

"Pleasure." Harry smiled and held his hand out.

Quirrel didn't accept the gesture and his lips moved as though he were trying to form words like a newborn, "N-not that you need it eh P-potter?" he joked.

"Well we best be off." Hagrid guided the two out.

"How did they all know Harry?" Phoenix demanded, Hagrid had brought them to a small back way with nothing but three brick walls and a trash can there.

"Well he's famous." Hagrid said, and when pressed on the matter he said he wouldn't say a word. Hagrid brought out his umbrella again and tapped it against the bricks, Phoenix attempted to follow but got lost quickly. Harry and Phoenix looked at each other, was something supposed to happen? Suddenly the bricks moved aside, Hagrid smiled as their faces lit up, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

"This doesn't answer how we're supposed to get the money to pay for all this." Phoenix said looking up at Hagrid.

"Well there's your answer." Hagrid nodded, "Gringotts, safest place in the world, 'cept for maybe Hogwarts." he bragged. Hagrid weaved the three of them through the large crowd of witches and wizards.

"My father says I can only have the best wand." Phoenix looked over at a group of boys, possibly their age, the boy had slicked back platinum blonde hair and wore a smirk on his face as he showed of his fancy wand in an expensive case.

Phoenix rolled her eyes, it was just a piece of wood. They got to Gringotts and Hagrid let the two scurry in before him, "Keep close you two, dodgy creatures goblins are." Hagrid said instinctively Harry grabbed Phoenix's hand and pulled her close. They kept in step with Hagrid till he stopped, the two stumbled and quickly regained their composer. Hagrid coughed to get the goblin behind the desks attention. Phoenix took this time to look around, a single row of desk filled with goblins occupied a path up to the single desk the three were standing in front of. Each Goblin was busy scribbling away or stamping papers, stacks of books were by each individual and the place was dimly lit, it was a wonder the goblins didn't go blind. A singe chandelier provided most of the light as even still the light was dim. But from the light provided Phoenix could tell that each goblin was very wrinkled most had wispy white hair near their pointed ears and they each had sharp black nails.

Phoenix was jolted out of her thoughts as Harry pulled her after Hagrid, they followed a Goblin-no taller then themselves-to a rickety cart.

"Can we all fit?" Phoenix asked Hagrid scared.

"We'll be fine." Hagrid smiled as he climbed in, the cart groaned but didn't give. Harry scrambled in before helping Phoenix, the Goblin followed suit and sat in what could be called the drivers seat. Suddenly the cart screeched and took off, Phoenix's grip on Harry's hand tightened as they went over hills, through caves, once Phoenix swore she saw a dragon but the flash was too fast. They went around sharp curves and eventually came upon a row of vaults.

"Vault 687." the goblin said hopping out, "Lamp please." he demanded, Hagrid handed it to him before stepping out and easily lifting Harry and Phoenix out as well. The goblin walked to a large metal door.

"Key please." the goblin ordered, Hagrid gave him the key in exchange for holding the lamp. The two children watched as the goblin turned the key in the lock and the door swung open.

"You didn't think your parents left you with nothing did you?" Hagrid asked smiling.

Harry's eyes lit up at all the gold in the vault. Hagrid gave Harry a small coin purse and Harry filled it with as much as he thought he'd need, then he looked back and saw Phoenix smiling happily for him.

"Hagrid?" the giant looked at the boy, "Is it okay if I take some out for Phoenix," Phoenix began to protest but it fell on deaf ears.

"Of course it is boy, it's your money." Hagrid said.

Harry smirked smugly at Phoenix's pouting face, he knew she didn't like being spoiled. Her eyes grew wide with protest as Harry swept even more gold coins into his baggy. She crossed her arms but sighed, "How else was I supposed to get my supplies?" she wondered.

"Now we'll be making one more trip in here and we'll be done." Hagrid said and the four clambered back into the cart. Phoenix's stomach swirled through the twists and turns and hill, she was thankful when the cart stopped. She didn't pay much attention to Hagrid as he and the goblin go out.

"Did you see a dragon?" Harry asked, Phoenix looked at him, "While we were traveling, I thought I saw one."

"I thought I did too." Phoenix said, Hagrid came back.

"Right on we go." he said cheerfully.

* * *

"I'll be getting your books," Hagrid said, "Go get fitted for some robes." he said nodding to a shop that said "Madam Milkin's Robes for all Occasions" . Harry took Phoenix's hand and they maneuvered in and out of witches and wizards to get there. Inside the walls were tightly compressed, just inside was a desk which was unoccupied. Then in the back though a small doorway was presumably where they would be measured.

Suddenly a woman with curly hair came out, "Yes yes I'll shoo them out young Malfoy," she said to someone in the back, she stopped dead upon seeing Harry Potter. "Bless my soul…" she breathed, "it's Harry Potter, oh do come in boy," she tried to pull Harry in, but his grip on Phoenix was too tight he pulled Phoenix with her. It finally clicked with the woman that Phoenix was with Harry and she smiled, "Your little friend can come too if she wishes." they were pulled to the back room where the boy with the slicked back hair from before was standing impatiently with measuring tapes whizzing around him. The two watched amazed.

"Now mister Potter please stand here." The woman had Harry stand with his back to the other boy.

"You there!" the boy snapped, Phoenix looked over, "Who are you?" he demanded.

"You don't have to answer to him Nix." Harry said using her nickname. Phoenix looked between the too.

"I'm a pure blood." the boy boasted, "What are you?" he demanded to Phoenix again.

"Now now Mr. Malfoy." the woman said, "this young lady is a friend of Harry Potters," she nearly hissed Harry's name out.

"Harry Potter?" The boy asked, he looked in the mirror in front of him so he could look in Harry's eyes from the mirror in front of Harry, "My name's Draco Malfoy." he said proudly.

"Bet you're so proud of that dragon boy." Phoenix mumbled.

"Watch it bird brain." Draco snapped.

"Now now children, Mr. Malfoy you're suits will be sent to you now, shoo go along run to your mother and give her this." she handed the boy a slip of paper, Draco jumped off his stand and ran off but not before giving Phoenix a dirty look.

"Now young lady you may step up here." Phoenix did as she was instructed and stood still. Suddenly measuring tapes seemed to come from everywhere. Phoenix held absolutely still as they measured her, she could see Harry in the mirrors. He was done and was waiting. As soon as the measuring tapes came they were gone.

"Your robes will be given to you soon." the woman said, they paid and left.

"Took ye both long enough." Hagrid beamed down at them, it seemed he had gotten them everything except a wand, Phoenix wondered why that was.

"All we need is a wand." Harry said looking over the doubles Hagrid had gotten for the two of them.

"Ollivander's," Hagrid nodded to a store, "Ain't a better place to get a wand." Harry nodded his thanks and took Phoenix's hand. Together they made their way to the shop, it was small and the sign claimed "Ollivander's" had been making and selling wands since 382 BC.

The two stepped in, the entire store was coated in a fine layer of dust. Hundreds upon hundreds of rows of small rectangular boxes. The only thing in the main room was a desk with a light on it and a swivel chair-both also coated in a fine dust.

"I was wondering when I'd see you." Both children had been too occupied looking around to notice a man had came out and was standing behind the desk, his arms behind his back and a warm smile on his face.

Phoenix looked at this man, he was how she pictured a caring grandfather to look. The wrinkles on his face seemed to tell of a joyous life and his eyes twinkled with wisdom.

"Sir?" Phoenix spoke up as he went to one of the many rows of boxes, "Are you Mr. Ollivander?"

"Yes indeed I am." he returned with two boxes in tow, "I remember when your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." Ollivander said, Phoenix looked at Harry who said nothing.

"Here, Cherry, eleven inches, dragon heartstring core. Good for short battles." he handed Harry the wand, it was simple, sanded to be perfectly smooth with a curved handle for gripping. Harry took it and nothing happened, he looked at Ollivander sheepishly and shrugged. "Well give it a wave." Ollivander chuckled.

Harry blinked surprised and waved it, suddenly the swivel chair was thrown across the room and into a stack of boxes. Ollivander didn't look shocked, instead one of his grey eyebrows rose questionably. He pulled out his own wand and flicked it, the chair and pile returned to normal. Worried, Harry placed the wand back on Ollivander's desk.

"Here, you try." Ollivander handed a light colored wand to Phoenix, "Made from the bark of a pear tree, nine inches, a troll strength core. Flexible yet strong."

"Troll strength?" Phoenix only nodded for her to wave it. Phoenix waved it, the lamp on Ollivander's desk burst into flames, Harry quickly pulled Phoenix away as Ollivander put the fire out.

"No, no definitely not." Ollivander mumbled, he took the wands and returned them. As soon as he left however, he came back with two more wands. "Ten inches," Ollivander said, "Hawthorn wood, unicorn hair horn." He handed the wand to Phoenix, she gave it a wave and all the dust in the room swirled up and was suddenly gone. "Perfect." Ollivander laughed cheerfully, "Just the wand for you." but his eyes were dark with curiosity.

* * *

After shopping at Diagon Alley, the two had enough to stay the night at the leaky cauldron, sharing a room and a bed like they always had. Phoenix was currently pushing her and Harry's trolley in King's Cross Station, Harry was walking ahead talking to Hagrid.

"Come on come on hurry up." Phoenix looked over the stairwell to see a family of red heads fall in the mingle of the crowd below.

"Nine and three quarters." Harry kept mumbling.

"Filled with muggles every year." Phoenix saw the red heads disappearing out of sight.

"Harry follow me!" Phoenix called. The two raced down, Phoenix was just barely able to keep the red heads in her sight but she finally caught up and nearly ran into the last red headed boy.

"Sorry!" Phoenix yelped, "I'm so sorry!" she picked the boys things up. Hedwig-Harry's owl that was given to him from Hagrid-screeched in her cage at the jostle from impact.

"Excuse me miss." Harry talked to the presumed mother of the red heads, she was a little plump with frizzy red hair, "Could you tell us how to-" Harry motioned to the wall between platforms nine and ten.

"What how to get through the portal?" the woman asked smiling, "well it's simple, you line your cart up with it and walk quickly through-"

"You run," the red headed boy said checking on his rat.

"Don't worry it's Ron's first time as well." the woman laughed cheerfully. "Ron why don't you show them?" The boy paled and gripped his trolley, he lined up with the brick wall and ran at it. Phoenix nearly doubled over in shock as he disappeared through the wall. "Now you both go." she said cheerfully.

Phoenix and Harry both held onto the cart.

"One?" Phoenix asked.

"Two." Harry nodded.

"Three." They said running together.


	3. Sorting

**Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the occasional OC (aside from the ones that were submitted like…years ago)**

* * *

The two first years climb into an empty cabin in the train which was slowly pulling out of kings cross. "Hogwarts huh?" Phoenix asked, "We're…finally away from the Dursley's." she said, slowly she smiled, "Kind of…exciting isn't it?" She was sitting between Harry and the window. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Excuse me?" the two looked up and noticed it was the boy from before, "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." he looked embarrassed.

"Sure." Harry motioned across from him.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ronald Weasley." the boy said smiling.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said, Ron's eyes widened but was unable to say anything as he turned to Phoenix, "And this is Phoenix."

"Blimey." Ron breathed, "Do you have the…scar?" Ron whispered.

"Oh yeah." Harry lifted his ratted jet black hair to reveal his scar. Phoenix blinked, was his scar really that famous in the wizarding world?

* * *

_"How did all those people back there know me?" Harry asked._

_"You're famous." Hagrid said, the three were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, the day's rush had come and gone and the three remained._

_"Yes but how?" Harry asked. Phoenix was busy reading one of her new books, the one she was currently on was "Hogwarts, A History." and it was by far her favorite._

_"A long time ago," Hagrid lowered his voice to the point the two children had to scoot their chairs over to Hagrid to hear him, "There were Dark Wizards, and they're ruler Vold-" Hagrid closed his eyes and winced, "He-who-must-not-be-named, ruled these wizards thinking they were better then others because of being "pure blood"." Hagrid spat, "He-who-must-not-be-named killed your parents-"_

_"What's his name?" Harry demanded._

_"I can't tell ya." Hagrid said._

_"Maybe you could write it down?" Phoenix suggested, Hagrid shook his head._

_The giant sighed, "Voldemort." he flinched saying the name._

_"Voldemort?" Harry asked too loud for Hagrid's taste as he quickly shushed the boy, Harry understood and lowered his voice, "Voldemort killed my parents?"_

_"Ay…them and many more great witches and wizards." Hagrid nodded._

_"And that's why I have the scar?" Harry asked, Hagrid nodded again._

* * *

When Phoenix came out of her thoughts both boys were looking outside, the day-which had started out sunny-became thick with overcast. She was about to speak up when they heard a call, "Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?" a woman pushing a cart of sweets came by, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

"I'm all set." Ron mumbled sadly holding up a balled up sandwich.

Harry looked at the sweets and practically drooled, "We'll take the lot." he pulled out a handful of gold coins-Phoenix never did quiet get the hang of the wizarding money, but she figured she would soon enough.

"Whoa." Ron's eyes lit up. The three had bought practically the whole cart, as they sat and took in all their candy Ron spoke up, "What about you, Phoenix? What's your story?"

Phoenix looked at him as she sucked on a licorice twist, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"How'd you end up living with Harry? You two don't look related at all." Ron admitted.

"I'm not related to him." Phoenix admitted with her head hung. "I was abandoned on his aunt and uncles doorstep, a note said if anyone found me before I died they could do whatever they wanted with me…the only other thing in the note was my name," which Phoenix had tucked away in her suitcase. Maybe she could find someone in the wizarding world, some sort of family, but the chances had to be against Phoenix. They always were.

"Bloody Hell." Ron mumbled, "Mind if I bring out Scabbers?" he asked.

"Who?" Harry asked as Ron pulled a rat out of his pocket.

"This is Scabbers he's been in my family for years." Ron beamed proudly.

"He's kinda old looking." Phoenix admitted.

"Well he is old." Ron said, shrugging, "Want to see him turn yellow?"

Phoenix blinked shocked, "Turn yellow?" she asked. Ron nodded.

"Sure." Harry said.

Ron cleared his throat and pulled out his wand, "Sunshine daisy-"

Suddenly a bushy brown haired girl burst into their cabin, "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his-" she noticed Ron's wand was out, "Oh, are you doing a spell, let's see it then." she smiled.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Sunshine daisy's bottom mellow…." He paused, "Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" all that happened was a spark erupted from Ron's wand tip and Scabbers squeaked in pain. "Worked for George." he said.

"Are you sure that's even a real spell?" the girl asked, "I've tried very simple spells myself, but they've all worked for me." the girl walked in, Phoenix watched as she moved aside the sweets across from Harry and sat down, "For example." she pulled out her wand, "Oculus Repairio." Suddenly, Harry's broken glasses snapped back and sat fixed on his nose. Harry took them off and checked them, "Holy cricket!" the girl cried, "You're Harry Potter." Harry nodded, "I've read all about you." with little interest she looked between Phoenix and Ron, "And you two are?"

"Ron Weasley." He said making sure his mouth was full of sweets.

"Pleasure." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Phoenix." Phoenix said quietly, this girl seemed loud and proud, Phoenix wasn't getting a friendly vibe from her.

"My name's Hermione, Hermione Granger." Hermione said as she stood and skipped to the door, she turned around, "You three best put your robes on," Phoenix took notice that Hermione was in fact wearing her own robes, "I expect we'll be arriving soon."

"I'll leave to change." Phoenix said, she grabbed her robes and left the compartment without another word. Walking backwards on a train that was moving fairly fast felt strange to Phoenix, and a few times she stumbled into the wall. Making it to the end of the car she found a bathroom and knocked, no one was inside so she opened the door and slid in making sure to close and lock the door behind her. She changed out of her clothes and into the robes which were soft and comfortable. Doing a glance over in the small mirror she nodded and left. Walking back down to the compartment she found the boys were dressed and waiting for her, their faces pressed against the glass of the window.

"Phoenix I think you can see Hogwarts from here." Harry said waving for her to come over, Phoenix walked over and looked. Sure enough just a few light specks across the dark landscape perked up. They were so far away they seemed to be dancing, but too soon a line of trees blocked their view. Phoenix sat back in the seat, she looked at Harry who seemed to be thinking as Ron went on about his brothers.

"How many do you have?" Phoenix asked suddenly stopping Ron dead in his tracks.

"Well there's Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred and our sister Ginny." he explained, Phoenix said nothing so Ron went on, "Bill and Charlie have already gone through school, Percy's the smartest boy in his year-and he's so proud." Ron rolled his eyes, "Fred and George are twins and they always play pranks on me, and Ginny's well…Ginny."

Phoenix nodded, "Is it fun to have siblings?" she asked.

"Yeah, though sometimes their a pain." Ron mumbled.

Phoenix leaned back against the seat and thought, his family seemed so close and tight nit, but looks could be deceiving. Suddenly her stomach growled, Ron laughed at her. Phoenix glared at him, he had a caring family and probably ate three proper meals a day. She ate maybe one good meal a day. Ron's face paled and was about to say something when the train whistle blew and the train lurched to a stop.

Once the train was completely stopped the three stood up and made their way off the train, Harry held Phoenix's hand for fear of his quiet friend getting lost in the swarm of students. "First years this way!" the two looked and saw Hagrid, leading the way they walked over.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry smiled up at the giant.

"Whoa." Ron breathed shocked, Hagrid just smiled and called out for the first years again. All the first years were herded to a small rickety dock.

"Are we supposed to swim over?" a voice asked.

"Course not." Hagrid scoffed, suddenly dozens and dozens of row boats came out of the water, perfectly dry. Harry looked surprised but Phoenix knew this from the book "Hogwarts, a History.". Cautiously the first years got in the boats in groups of three and four.

"No more then four to a boat." Hagrid called getting in a row boat himself.

"Mind if I join?" Harry, Ron and Phoenix looked back at a sandy haired boy with electric blue eyes.

"Yeah sure." Harry nodded.

"Name's Justin." he said sitting down, "Justin Selwyn…"

"Pure blood?" Phoenix asked.

The boy blushed and nodded, "How'd you know?"

"The name was mentioned in a book I read." Phoenix said.

"I don't like being pure blood, everyone in my family's been in Slytherin but I don't want to be." Justin said, Phoenix blinked confused so as the last of the first years got situated in their boats he explained his family to her. Justin's family was part of the pure blood population who hates anyone who's blood is less then theirs.

"Like the Malfoy's." Ron spat, Justin blinked shocked and looked at Phoenix who raised an eyebrow.

"Forward!" Hagrid boomed, the boats rocked as they moved forward towards the castle. Phoenix looked at it in great awe, in front of her Harry turned and smiled. He and Phoenix were safe away from the Dursley's.

* * *

The four made there way up long sets of stone stairs with the other first years, somehow being pushed to the front of the group. They turned up what they hoped would be their last set of stairs as a woman decked in a rich green robe with a pointed hat on top of her head was standing there waiting for them, scroll in hand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." the woman said, she was old but appeared kind, "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors, and join your classmates." Phoenix phased out as she explained what Phoenix already knew, then suddenly the witch was gone.

"So it's true, with the saying on the train." Phoenix looked around and spotted that horrid boy from Diagon Alley, with his hair still slicked back. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Phoenix grabbed Harry's hand. "That's Crabbe," he nodded to one of his comrades, "And that's Goyle." He nodded to the other, both looked like thick heads with more gorilla like features then human. "And I'm Malfoy," the boy swaggered over, "Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered, Draco glared and Ron paled just like before, "You think something's funny?" Draco demanded, "Let me guess," Phoenix glared at him, "Red hair, and a hand me down robe…you must be a Weasley."

"Blonde hair, repulsive attitude," Phoenix snapped, "You must be a prick." Most of the first years "oooh"ed and stepped away from Phoenix. Draco was about to reply when the witch returned and tapped on his shoulder. Draco moved back to his spot and the witch smiled.

"We're ready for you now."

Now shaking with fear, Phoenix gripped Harry's hand as they walked into the Great Hall side by side, above them candles were floating and illuminating the space beautifully, the ceiling seemed to go on forever into the night sky. Four long tables sat parallel to each other, the upperclassmen watched as the first years filed in. Up a few steps to what Phoenix assumed was the teachers table, were several adults, Phoenix only recognized Quirrell up there. In a back corner sat three very large hourglasses, one with a red rim, one with a blue, one with green and one with yellow. "HOUSE POINTS" it said above the four in beautiful manuscript.

"Now," The green witch said, "When I call your name, you will come up and you will be sorted." she let a scroll fall open and held a dingy pointed hat in her other hand.

"Hermione Granger." Phoenix watched as Hermione walked up and nervously sat down on a wooden stool. The witch put the hat over Hermione's head and it quickly fell over her eyes.

Suddenly the hat cried out "Gryffindor!" Hermione smiled as the witch lifted the hat off. Hermione skipped off to the cheering table.

"Susan Boyle." a red hair girl, a little on the chubby side moved up next, the hat had been on her head for a second before it cried out-

"Hufflepuff!" the girl got up and walked to the gently cheering table and sat down.

"Ronald Weasley." Phoenix looked at Ron who swallowed and walked up slowly, the hat was placed on his head, it must have scared him for he jumped with fear as it cried out, "Gryffindor!" Ron seemed to sigh in relief, Phoenix could hear Ron's brothers cheering the loudest.

"Draco Malfoy." Malfoy swaggered up to the stool and sat with a proud smirk, the hat didn't have to touch Malfoy's head before it cried out, "Slytherin!" the Slytherin table cheered loudly as Malfoy walked over.

"Like he owns the place." Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Harry Potter." the whispers began. Phoenix looked at Harry scared, he would be leaving, they would be separated.

"No," Phoenix told herself as Harry made her let him go, she watched, her steel blue eyes wide with fear, "We'll be in the same house," she told herself, "we have to be." Harry sat on the stool, the hat stayed quiet as everyone watched.

Finally the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" Harry smiled brightly and went over to sit next to Ron, the table was cheering wildly. Harry looked at Phoenix and smiled.

"Phoenix ermm." the witch simply kept her lips pressed in a tight line as Phoenix shakily walked up to the stool, she could feel all eyes on her. The girl without a last name. The hat fell over her eyes.

"Ah, another Malfoy." the hat said.

"Another?" Phoenix thought.

"Yes indeed, but not like the others, no not like your brother and father at all." the hat said to her. "Brave yes very brave, and strong…but you have a thirst for knowledge and life…" the hat said.

"I've got to be with Harry." Phoenix thought, she couldn't end up with Malfoy.

"You need to be with your friend eh? Loyal." The hat chuckled, "Alright then." Phoenix's heart seemed to stop, "Gryffindor!" Phoenix felt the world spin as the hat was lifted off her head. She blinked confused and looked at Harry. Her vision swam and her head pounded with pain.

"Miss Phoenix you may go join your classmates." she could hear the witch say. But Phoenix couldn't move, she slipped off the stool, the last thing she felt was her head hitting the stone floor.


	4. Classes

**Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the occasional OC (aside from the ones that were submitted like…years ago)**

* * *

Phoenix walked through the park, everything was a shade of grey, and she was completely alone. Not speaking, Phoenix looked around, the ground started to turn red, the trees turned golden with furry leaves. Where was she? Ahead a man stood, his back was turned to her. His hair was red and fell in waves at his shoulders.

"Excuse me?" Phoenix spoke up. "What's happened?" she remembered talking to the hat and then nothing. The man turned, his piercing green eyes stopped the first years in her tracks. She knew those eyes.

"I've never known a Gryffindor to faint like that." the man laughed, "Sadly it is time for you to wake up." Phoenix blinked.

"Wake up?" she asked, "Wait! Who are you?" she asked, she reached out to him only for his golden robes to slip through her fingers. Phoenix blinked her eyes open, it was dark. Phoenix had to blink a few times to grow used to the darkness. What had happened. She looked around, she was laying in a small white bed in what appeared to be a makeshift hospital. There were beds lined up along the walls each with a side table and chair by it.

"I don't think in all my years of teaching that I've seen a student faint during sorting." a voice said next to her, Phoenix turned and saw an old man sitting next to her bed eating what looked to be those every flavor beans that Phoenix wouldn't dare eat back on the train. His hair was white and his beard was long and magnificent in terms of beards. "Mister Potter said you weren't fond of Every Flavor Beans so I helped myself to a few if that's okay." he said.

"It's fine sir." Phoenix said, "What…exactly happened?" she asked.

"Well," he popped a freckled bean into his mouth, "Coffee, never been too fond of that flavor." he said with a smile, "I believe you fainted from fear miss Malfoy."

Phoenix said nothing. Malfoy, Draco's last name was Malfoy. Why was she being called Malfoy, Hagrid called her that and now this man was calling her Malfoy.

The man popped another bean into his mouth, "Hmm…hair dye." he smiled, Phoenix frowned.

"So I missed the opening feast?" she asked.

"Yes…Madam Pomfrey insist that you do not attend your classes tomorrow-"

"I am a Malfoy?" Phoenix interrupted him.

The man's blue eyes twinkled, "Yes, though how I do not know."

"So am I related to that pr-" Phoenix blushed realizing that probably wasn't very lady like of her, "I'm related to Draco Malfoy?"

"Perhaps." the man smiled.

Phoenix said nothing, for the next few minutes she stayed quiet listening to the man take a bean out, comment on it's flavor and eat it. "I'm going to my classes tomorrow." she said.

The man smiled, "I'll have your robes delivered here then miss Mal-"

"Phoenix. Sir…I'd rather just be Phoenix." Phoenix said.

"Well them you may simple call me Professor Dumbledore." he said with a smile, "Well, goodnight." he said standing, with a swish of his robes he was leaving. Phoenix sighed and laid back down, before she knew it she had fallen asleep. When morning came, Phoenix was woken by madam Pomfrey, the nurse witch was somewhat plump-and annoyed that Phoenix wanted to go to her classes. The witch insisted as she helped Phoenix dress as her legs were still shaking from the previous night that if Phoenix fainted or collapsed again, the girl would be in her care all year.

"Excuse me?" Madam Pomfrey looked up and her eyes narrowed.

"No, no visitors allowed, not today." she said.

Phoenix peeked around, "Harry!" she half ran, half hobbled over to Harry and hugged him tightly. Harry returned the hug just as tightly, his night had been terrible. It was the first night he slept on his own, only he didn't get much sleep. He had stayed up most of the night by an open window with his Hedwig by his side. So to have his best friend by his side again felt good.

* * *

"What's your first class?" Phoenix asked, madam Pomfrey-after some begging and a promise to check back in with her at lunch time-let Phoenix go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I've got Transfiguration." Harry said looking at his schedule, Ron nodded in agreement. Phoenix looked over hers, it appeared she had first class with them. Phoenix blinked and looked at the bottom of her slip of parchment.

"Made to fit you." it said at the bottom in neat handwriting. Phoenix blinked confused, but she shrugged it off and picked at the syrup coated pancake on her plate. She waited for Harry and Ron to stop eating before she would head to class. As Phoenix stood her legs began to shake again and she stumbled back, Harry reached out to catch her only for her robes to slip through his grasp and she stumbled right into Draco Malfoy. The blonde turned and glared at her.

"I've had enough of your games you muggle born!" he snapped.

"It was an accident." Harry snapped.

"Filthy mud blood, touching me, I'll show her!" Malfoy hissed, without another word he turned to the Ravenclaw table. Ron ran out as Malfoy grabbed a goblet full of orange juice and dumped it on Phoenix. The Great Hall seemed to stop dead in its tracks, Phoenix's eyes were squeezed shut and her lips were pulled into a tight line. Draco threw the goblet at Phoenix's head.

Harry pulled her up as the sorting witch came in, her green robes swishing behind her, "What's happened here?" she asked looking over the students. To her she saw Draco smirking victoriously and Phoenix was shaking and covered in juice.

"Potter, what happened?" The witch asked.

"Miss, Phoenix stood and stumbled back into Malfoy and he dumped the juice on Phoenix and threw the goblet at her." Harry said holding Phoenix upright, the girl still refused to open her eyes or mouth.

"Malfoy, ten points from Slytherin." The witch said, Draco's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "And you will be serving detention with me." without another word she walked off.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco snapped after her.

Without a word Phoenix walked out and headed to her first class, transfiguration, she was the first to arrive. Slowly students filed in one by one "I heard what happened." she looked up to see Hermione, Phoenix said nothing, "Can I sit here?" she asked.

"Sure." Phoenix mumbled. There was nothing more said between the two till Hermione spoke up again.

"Do you mind if I asked you why you fainted?" she asked.

"You can ask." Phoenix said pulling out her ink and quill, "But I don't know therefore you won't get an explanation." Hermione blushed.

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"Silly? Shameful? Embarrassing? Honestly the list can go on." Phoenix said.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said sticking her nose in a book.

"No…I'm sorry." Phoenix said, "I shouldn't be so rude to you since that awful boy ruined my mood…can we start over?" she asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"So…what's your story Hermione?" Phoenix asked.

"Well both my parents are muggles," Hermione said. "And they're both dentist." she added. Hermione ended up telling Phoenix everything, from when she was four and made everything in her room float around in circles, to getting a scraped knee the first day of primary school, to getting her letter from Hogwarts, to a witch from the ministry and school coming to explain to her parents that she was a witch.

"And what's your story?" Hermione asked, more and more students filed in as nine approached.

"I was abandoned on a doorstep and shoved under a staircase." Phoenix said as though it were an average start to new life. Hermione looked at her shocked so Phoenix continued, "The Dursley's for some reason took me in…I learned late from a neighbor it was because I had put up a fuss every time they would put me out on the doorstep in hopes that my parents would miraculously come back and take me…The neighbors started rumors that the Dursley's were horrid people and hated children and some even threatened that if they didn't take me in they would have police come and take both my and Dudley-their son-away." Phoenix explained. Hermione looked as though she were hearing a true horror story, Phoenix continued, "Then a year later Harry showed up on the doorstep, I think the Dursley's were tired of having children abandoned on their property so they put me and Harry under the stairs." Phoenix said.

"You both could have died, what about infection and, no insulation," Hermione argued, Phoenix shrugged, "That's barbaric." Hermione nearly cried.

"It's not as bad as Aunt Marge." Phoenix said.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Vernon's sister, Marge. She breeds dogs…I think pitbulls." Phoenix said, "The woman is a nightmare, she used to set her dogs on us, Harry and I would run around till we could climb up a tree or hide in the cupboard."

"What a horrible woman." Hermione cried out. The bell chimed for the first class to begin and Phoenix was thankful, it was starting to get a little uncomfortable. Never before had she talked to anyone about the treatment she and Harry were given at the Dursley's.

"We appear to be missing a few students." The sorting witch with emerald robes mused to herself, "I am Professor McGonagall," she said addressing her students, "You are to write what you see on these boards," she motioned to the three black boards by her desk, "And that will be all for today." Without another word she transformed into a cat shocking most of the students. McGonagall jumped up on her desk and sat down watching her students like a-well cat.

Phoenix pulled out a notebook and began to scribble away, about five minutes later all the side talking had died down, all that could be heard was the scratching of pens. About ten minutes later the door opened, everyone looked back to see Harry and Ron run in, they ran up an aisle to a desk with empty seats.

"Whew, made it." Ron breathed, "Could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron asked Harry, suddenly McGonagall jumped off the desk and transformed back into herself. "That was bloody brilliant." Ron said.

Phoenix couldn't help but snicker silently at him, "Well thank you for that assessment mister Weasley." McGonagall said, "Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mister Potter into a pocket watch, that way at least one of you would be on time."

"We got lost." Harry breathed.

"Well then a map perhaps. I trust you don't need one to find your seats." McGonagall added before walking off.

* * *

"You have potions next?" Hermione asked as they packed up to leave their first class, Phoenix nodded, "brilliant," Hermione smiled, "Can I sit by you there too?" Phoenix smiled and nodded, she felt a bit bad for her early assumptions about Hermione. The busy haired book worm was very friendly, but she just needed friends for people to understand that. For the first time, she didn't take notice that Harry was not at her side as she walked out of the classroom with her new friend.

The two talked all the way to potions, Hermione had read "Hogwarts, A History" as well and the two talked all about it, till Peeves flew between them and tossed two dead rats at them. "Yuck." Phoenix said moving her bag so it would fall to the ground. Hermione rolled her eyes at Peeves and they continued to walk. They made it to potions and walked in, no one else was there so they took their seats. By the time the bell had rung for second block, all the students were there-Harry sitting next to her-but they were missing their teacher.

The door burst open, a man dressed in all black with greasy black hair stormed in, "There will be no wand waving or silly incantations in this class." he said turning to face his students once he had reached the front of the class, he intertwined his fingers and looked everyone over, "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However for those select few," the man glanced at the Malfoy boy in the front row. Phoenix rolled her eyes, "who posses the predisposition: I can teach you how to bewitch the mind." he said, crossing his arms and walking by the students, "And ensnare the senses," Phoenix glanced next to her at Harry who was scribbling away, "I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper on death." he said. The professor seemed to have noticed Harry wasn't paying attention, "Then again, maybe some of you come to Hogwarts confident enough to not pay attention." The words came out slowly and with venom.

Phoenix nudged Harry and nodded to the professor, Harry sheepishly put his quill down. "Mister Potter." the professor said, "Our new celebrity." Phoenix sighed as the professor went on to question Harry. None of the questions were answered, but Hermione kept her hand raised, knowing all of the answers the professor threw at Harry. Annoyed that the professor wasn't calling on Hermione and was simply picking on Harry for no apparent reason, Phoenix turned her head to the side to rub her neck.

"He doesn't know, but miss Granger does, why not ask her." she whispered under her breath, but it was apparently loud enough for the professor to hear her.

"Look up." he drawled. Phoenix sighed and did so, the professor looked her over, "Ten points from Gryffindor." he said.

* * *

Phoenix next two classes blew by like a breeze, well…one did. Professor Binns "History of Magic" class was positively boring, apparently he had fallen asleep in the teachers lounge one day, and when he woke up he left without his body. Apparently he had no idea that he was now a ghost and just continued to teach. But boy was it boring, Binns droned on without pause and Phoenix nearly fell asleep, had she not had the class with Draco Malfoy who only stayed awake to pester her. Then Defense Against the Dark Arts came which flew by since all they had to do was listen as professor Quirrell tried to get three sentences out. Phoenix felt as though with those two classes it was going to be a very long year.

After lunch, Harry, Ron, Phoenix, Hermione and even Justin who seemed to have disappeared after the sorting ceremony walked out to two rows of broomsticks for their first flying lesson.

"Mum let me ride a toy broom around the house," Justin said walking beside Phoenix, "It only goes about three feet off the floor, and moves at the rate of a snail, but it's great fun for little kids." he said.

"Oh I've never been good with heights." Hermione said as they each took a space beside a broom.

"Good afternoon class," their professor Madam Hooch said walking down between the rows.

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch." they responded, she made it to the end of the row and turned to face them.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson," she said, her yellow like eyes looked them over, "well what are you waiting for?" she asked, "Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick." Everyone took a few steps forward to stand beside their brooms.

"This is ridiculous," Phoenix thought, there was no way these brooms could fly, "Come on Phoenix you're starting to sound like Vernon." she told herself.

"Stick your right hand over the broom and say "up."." Madam Hooch said.

Everyone stuck their hands out and went "Up!" Harry's went up immediately.

"Up." Ron called.

"Up." Hermione said.

"Up." "Up." "Up." everyone called, Phoenix watched as a few brooms flew into the hands of their callers. Draco got his up on the first try, Phoenix glared, if that prick could do it in one go, so could she.

"Up." she said to her broom which flew up into her hand, "wow." she breathed shocked that it actually worked.

"Up." Justin called next to her, his broom moved but didn't raise, "Up." he said again, the broom began to hover, "Up!" Justin shouted, the broom flew up, hit Justin's elbow and flopped back to the ground, Phoenix couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up Phoenix." he mumbled blushing.

"Up!" Ron cried annoyed, his broom flew up and hit him in the face, everyone laughed at that, Ron's ears turned red. After everyone had gotten their brooms up Madam Hooch spoke up.

"Now, I want you to mount your broom," she said, the students followed her orders, "Grip it tight," Phoenix gripped the broom, "When I blow my whistle I want you to kick off on the ground hard, keep your broom steady, hover for a moment and then touch back down."

"A bit much for the first day." Phoenix thought bitterly, wondering if she'd end up on her face.

"Oh my whistle," Hooch said, "One two," she blew into it.

Suddenly Neville-the boy who had lost his toad on the train ride-rose up off the ground.

"Neville what are you doing?" some students cried, other said, "Neville get down!"

"Mister Longbottom," Madam Hooch said slowly realizing he hadn't meant to start flying.

"Get me down!" Neville cried.

"Mister Longbottom!" Hooch yelled after as Neville took off.

"Neville!" The Gryffindors called after their friend, above Neville swerved and flipped, he hit the castle repeatedly, he flew at the ground and pulled up heading straight for the students. Madam Hooch pulled out her wand and began to say a spell but Neville was heading at them too fast, she and the students had to dive out of the way to avoid being hit. He flew through a tunnel, out the other side, over the castle before his robe got caught on the spear of a statue. The broom flew off leaving Neville behind, "Get me down!" he cried, he looked up as his robe began to rip, "No!" the students screamed as Neville's robe was ripped right off him and he fell down before his arm got caught on a metal torch holder. The students winced at a sickening crack and Neville fell again.

"Are you alright?" Phoenix asked.

"That was some fall mate." Justin said.

"Blimey Neville, that was disastrous." Ron commented.

"Out of my way, out of my way," Hooch snapped she went over and cradled Neville. Neville winced and cried "ow" as she inspected his body, "Oh dear, that's a broken wrist." she helped Neville stand, "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground."

Phoenix saw Draco see something, there two feet away from her was Neville's remembrall, something his gran had sent him during lunch while she was off in the hospital wing. Before Draco could move however Phoenix snatched it up, she'd give it back to Neville later.

"If I so much as see a single broom in the air, you'll be expelled before you could say Quidditch." and she walked off with Neville.

Suddenly Draco had snatched the ball from Phoenix, "Give it back!" she demanded.

"Make me." Draco smirked as he grabbed his broom and took off.

Harry mounted his broom, "Harry," Hermione said, "No way, you heard what Madam Hooch said."

"Besides you don't even know how to fly." Phoenix added, but Harry expertly took off on his broom.

"What an idiot." Hermione mumbled, they couldn't see what went on up in the air, but Draco flew the ball and quickly returned to the ground as Harry zoomed after it. Phoenix kept an eye on the sky for her friend, soon Harry was flying back with the glass ball in tow, he held it up victoriously and they cheered running towards him. Harry dismounted as the others circled around him.

"You could have died." Phoenix said hugging him.

"Harry Potter." they all moved away from Harry as McGonagall walked forward, "Come with me."

* * *

"No first year ever makes the team." Ron commented as they walked out of their last class for the day. It was now October, the Quidditch season was starting soon and Oliver Wood-captain of the Quidditch team for Gryffindor-had released the team list and Harry's name was on that list.

"You must be the youngest seeker in-" Phoenix thought, she read about Quidditch briefly in one of her, Hermione's and Justin's library study sessions.

"A century, according to McGonagall." Harry added.

"Hey well done Harry," one of Ron's older brothers said from behind them, it was one of the twins, "Wood's just released the team list and he told us."

"Fred and George are on the team too." Ron said, "They're beaters."

"Our job," the other twin said, "is to make sure you don't get bloodied up too bad. Won't make any promises though."

"Brutal," the other twin said as they walked through the hallways, "No one's died in years, but there have been a few fatalities." finally the first years split off.

"Don't worry about them." Phoenix said, "You'll be great."

"What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry asked.

"You won't make a fool of yourself." Hermione said coming from nowhere, "It's in your blood. Follow me." she said, she lead the other three to the trophy room and further back to a glass case, "See." she pointed to a plaque that said "Cup Champions 1977."

There under "Seeker" was "James Potter." Harry's father.

"Whoa, Harry you never told me your father was a seeker." Ron breathed.

"I didn't know." Harry beamed. The four left the trophy room and began to head to the Great Hall for supper.

"How'd you find out about that?" Phoenix asked as they walked up the stairs.

"I read it in a book-" suddenly the staircase moved, the four panicked and held onto the railing.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"It's the moving stairs remember?" Hermione said.

"Let's go this way before the stairs move again." Phoenix said and they all climbed off and went through a door. The hallway they entered was full of dust and looked void of any students.

"Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here?" Harry asked.

"Because we're not supposed to be here, this is the third floor remember?" she asked.

"What about the third floor?" Phoenix asked, she got no reply from Harry, Ron or Hermione, but behind them Filches cat meowed.

"Run!" Ron yelled, the four took off, as they passed each torch it lit up, the four came to a dead end with nothing but a locked door at the end of it.

"It's locked!" Harry cried.

"We're done for!" Ron grabbed his hair.

"Oh move over!" Hermione shouted, pushing Harry out of her way, with a flick her wand was out, "Alohomora." the lock shined and they could get in, quickly the four filed in and closed the door behind them.

"Filch is gone." Hermione breathed.

"Probably thinks the door is locked." Ron said, Phoenix felt something breath on her and turned around her face paled.

"That's because it was locked." Hermione said.

"And with good reason." Phoenix whimpered. There not ten feet away, a very tall, very smelly three headed dog woke up. The heads looked at the intruders confused before growling. The four screamed and ran out, not looking back.


	5. Holidays

**Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the occasional OC (aside from the ones that were submitted like…years ago)**

* * *

"One of a wizards most important skills is levitation, or the ability to make objects fly." Their professor said, "Now do you all have your feathers?" he asked, he looked around and nodded, "Very good, now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing." Phoenix sighed bored, she twirled her feather in her hand, currently she was seated between Seamus-an unfortunate boy who always seemed to blow everything up-and Harry.

Phoenix already knew this spell as she and Hermione had been practicing it in their dormitory. Without so much as a glance around her at the failing students she pulled out her wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa." she swished and flicked her wand, the pure white feather on her desk rose up and up and up.

"See students, miss Phoenix's done it, well done." their professor smiled. Suddenly Seamus began chanting the spell the same way Phoenix had, but then his feather exploded, everyone erupted into giggles as Phoenix sighed.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here professor." she said, slightly scared to be sitting next to Seamus for the rest of the year. Once the class had been dismissed, Phoenix walked out with Hermione who had also managed to get her feather into the air.

"It's LeveOSA." they heard Ron ahead of them, "Not leVIosa. She's a nightmare honestly." Phoenix watched the tears swell up in Hermione's eyes, "It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends." Hermione took off running past Ron, Harry, Seamus and Thomas.

"I think she heard you." Phoenix snapped as she hurried after Hermione, "Hermione wait up." Phoenix followed Hermione to the girls bathroom, where her bookworm friend locked herself in a stall.

"Hermione please open up." Phoenix called.

"Go away." Hermione cried, "Please."

"Hermione you're my friend, please." Phoenix called, Hermione only cried. Phoenix leaned against the stall, "I'll just sit out here till you're ready to come out." she said. Hours passed, and Hermione continued to cry. It was only when Phoenix's stomach began to growl that she stopped.

"You should go to the Halloween feast Phoenix," Hermione said still crying, "I'll catch up." Phoenix said nothing and suddenly Hermione's stomach growled.

"I'll go if you come with." Phoenix laughed lightly, after about a minute of silence Hermione opened the stall door and came out, her face paled.

"What?" Phoenix asked, there was a grunt behind her, Phoenix's eyes widened and she slowly turned around. There in the doorway stood a great big troll, slowly the two girls backed up as the troll walked in. Then as it raised it's club the girls screamed and ran inside a bathroom stall, they got down as the troll swung out and destroyed the stalls. Both girls cried out and covered their heads. The doors burst open revealing Ron and Harry.

"Phoenix! Hermione! Move!" Harry screamed. Hermione crawled forward but Phoenix was stuck in place, her hands over her head and her head between her knees. She could hear the other stalls break as the troll swung out again.

"Help!" Hermione and Phoenix cried.

"Hey pea brain!" Ron yelled. Phoenix could hear a sink breaking.

"Help!" Hermione cried.

Phoenix wouldn't dare look up, she wouldn't dare move, if she had she would have seen the water from the busted water pipe lash out at the troll's legs like a whip.

"Do something!" Hermione screamed, Harry ran forward and grabbed the troll's club, he was swung up and onto the troll's shoulders where he held on for dear life. Finally the troll got a grip on Harry and swung his club at his head.

"Do something!" she heard Harry yell.

"What?" Ron groaned defeated.

"Anything!" Harry had a second to breathe as the troll was occupied with hitting the whip like water spouts.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Ron yelled, Phoenix finally looked up to see the troll's club fall on the troll's head and knock him out. Harry scrambled out of its fall zone so as not to be crushed. Hermione slowly stood up as the water whips disappeared, Harry ran over and helped Phoenix stand as they inspected the troll.

"Is it dead?" Phoenix asked.

"Just knocked out." Harry said, pulling his wand out of the troll's nose. McGonagall along with the other teachers ran in. McGonagall nearly had a heart attack, she held onto the wall.

"Oh-oh my goodness! Explain yourselves boys." She demanded.

"It's our fault." Phoenix said, "Hermione and I had read so much about trolls, we thought we could take it on ourselves." Hermione nodded.

"But we were wrong." Hermione said, "If it weren't for Harry and Ron, we'd probably be dead."

"Well," McGonagall appeared to calm down, "I expected better from you two…five points each with be deducted…as for you two…I hope you realize how fortunate you are, not many first years can take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale…and so…ten points each will be rewarded to each of you…" Harry and Ron beamed happily, "For sheer dumb luck."

* * *

Phoenix stood in the Quidditch stands with Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Neville, Seamus, Thomas and Justin. The game was about to start, red and emerald robes fluttered as they flew around the stadium. All the students cheered.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts first Quidditch game of the season. Today's game, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!" both houses cheered louder, "Players take their positions as Madam Hooch walks out on the field to begin the game." Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor said commentating. Phoenix watched as the ball was sent up into the air and the game began.

* * *

"Why would Snape curse Harry's broom?" Hagrid asked the four as they walked back to the castle. Gryffindor had won, only from Harry falling off his broom and nearly choking on the snitch. Phoenix held his hand tightly as she was pulled along.

"I don't know," Harry said, "Why was he trying to get passed that three headed dog on Halloween?"

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked as they walked.

"Fluffy?" Ron asked.

"That thing has a name?" Phoenix asked.

"Course he does I named him myself." Hagrid said, "I got him off an Irish man I met at a pub last year, sent him to Dumbledore to protect the-"

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Shouldn't have said that." Hagrid said, "No more questions, don't ask anymore questions!"

"Okay but whatever Fluffy is guarding Snape's trying to steal it." Phoenix said.

"Codswallop," Hagrid sighed, "Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."

"Teacher or not. I know a spell when I see one." Hermione said.

"Now you listen to me," Hagrid said stopping them, "All four of you," he pointed at them, "You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" Phoenix asked.

Hagrid's eyes widened, "I shouldn't have said that." he said, "I should not have said that." Hagrid began to walk away.

As days turned to weeks, November flew by, and soon December bells were ringing. Hermione was constantly writing her parents, Phoenix was a little envious but she reminded herself that she had Harry who was all the family she needed. Classes were boring-especially professor Binns classes. They were no closer to figuring out Nicholas Flamel, no closer to figuring out what Fluffy was guarding, and Snape could go for it at any given moment.

She was looking at a match and was currently trying to turn it into a needle, she had done it several times before, but she was so distracted she accidentally turned it into a needle with a flaming tip, Phoenix quickly extinguished it before McGonagall could see. At the first snow the four walked out to Hagrid's house.

"Hello Hagrid." they greeted him.

"Oh hello there, I was just about to head out to get some trees for the Great Hall." Hagrid said wearing a great big winter coat, "Wan' to come?" he asked. The four shared a look an nodded. They followed Hagrid to a field of evergreen trees and sat on a rock watching as he chopped down the trees one by one, he roped them up and carried them back talking to the four.

"Done it every year since." Hagrid said, finishing up the story of why he chopped the trees every winter.

"Do you enjoy it?" Phoenix asked.

"Course I do." Hagrid smiled pulling the trees behind him as if it were a wagon. Once they were out of the snow and into the castle, the four watched as Hagrid set up the trees. Professor Flitwick flourished his wand and the snow disappeared off the trees.

"Thank you Hagrid." Flitwick nodded his thanks.

"You're welcome professor." Hagrid beamed.

"So, what are you three doing for the holidays?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going back home for the holidays." Ron said.

"I'm staying here." Harry shrugged.

"Same." Phoenix said.

"I'm going home as well," Hermione said, she looked as though she was going to add something but thought better than to do so. The four walked over to their table and at down to be greeted with some hot cocoa. Finally Hermione spoke up, "Phoenix, would you like to come to my house for the holidays?" she asked.

"Me?" Phoenix asked, she looked at Harry who shrugged, "Sure." Phoenix said, "Is it alright with your parents?"

"Of course it is." Hermione said, "It's why I've been writing my parents back and forth." she said smiling.

Phoenix smiled, "That's very kind of your parents to allow me over."

"They're just happy I've made friends." Ron snorted at his and Phoenix flicked a hot marshmallow at him.

"Ow." Ron's ears turned pink, while Phoenix and Hermione laughed.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure they said I could come?" Phoenix asked as she slowly packed her things into her trunk. She didn't want to be a surprised burden like she had always been.

"Phoenix for the last time yes." Hermione said, "Now hurry up." Phoenix quickly finished packing, with a knot in her stomach and a pain in her head. The two walked down to the Great Hall, "Come on I see Harry and Ron." Hermione said as the two walked in.

"Queen to E5." Ron said, a red piece on his chess board moved forward and destroyed one of Harry's white pieces.

"That's totally barbaric." Hermione cried.

"That's wizards chess." Ron smirked, Phoenix looked around, the trees were being decorated beautifully with silver and gold. "See you've packed." Ron said.

"See you haven't." Phoenix said without looking at him.

"Change of plains, my parents are going to Romania to visit my brother Charlie, he's studying dragons there." Ron said.

"Good." Hermione said, "You can help Harry then."

"He's going to the library to look on information about Nicholas Flamel." Phoenix added, Ron rolled his neck.

"We've looked a hundred times." Ron cried.

"Not in the restricted section." Hermione said, "Happy Christmas." She walked off, Phoenix was about to follow when Harry jumped up and hugged her.

"Be safe." he said.

"You too." Phoenix said, "Don't go anywhere near Fluffy." she whispered before pulling away and running to catch up with Hermione. "What are Christmas's like?" Phoenix asked. Sure the celebrated it at the Dursley's but mostly it was her and Harry locked under the stairs while Vernon's family visited and Dudley got all the gifts, and when everyone had left they were let out to clean everything up.

"You don't know?" Hermione asked, Phoenix shook her head. On the train ride down Hermione explained what Christmas was like, everything from sights and smells, to emotions. It all sounded very wonderful to Phoenix, the two sat in an empty compartment on the train talking away.

"Every year my grandparents come out, they stay at hotels though nearby since our house is sort of small." Hermione admitted, "My aunts and uncles come too, along with my cousins."

"Is your family large?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh not really." Hermione smiled, "There's my Aunt Emma, who's my mother's sister, and her husband George…and then there's their boy Dimitri." Hermione explained, "And then my father's brother Bruce and his wife Olivia and their daughters Anastasia and Samantha."

"Are you close with your cousins?" Phoenix asked.

"Well Dimitri is eighteen, he's the oldest, so he's never really cared much about us. Anastasia is a few years older then myself, but recently she's become obsessed with boys." the bookworms rolled their eyes, "And Samantha is only four, she's a sweetheart but rather silly at times believe in fairytales."

"As if this isn't one?" Phoenix asked, "We're witches." she blinked, "Does your family know?"

"Mum and dad do." Hermione said-

"Anything from the trolley dears?" they looked to see the old woman with the sweets cart, only now she had hot chocolate amongst the treats.

"No thanks." Phoenix said politely, and Hermione shook her head.

"No one but my mum and dad knows." Hermione said, "Secrecy and so on." she said, Phoenix nodded and the subject was changed from family to, "did you understand Snape's over the break essay?". By the time the train had gotten back to Kings Cross, they had finished all assignments that had been given for over the break.

"Maybe I should just go back to Hogwarts." Phoenix suggested, the knot in her stomach grew tighter and cold winds blew inside the station.

"What? No, please stay." Hermione asked as they stepped off with their trunks, "You're my closest friend."

"Fine." Phoenix sighed.

"We should wait for them outside." Hermione said, talking about outside platform nine and three quarters.

"Alright." Phoenix agreed, remembering that Hermione's folks were muggles. As the two walked towards their destination, a man stepped in their way.

"Is this the girl, Draco?" he asked, Phoenix looked at him, his hair was platinum blonde and fell straight past his shoulders. With his steel grey eyes, she knew he was Draco's father. Phoenix looked at Draco who stood beside him with a smirk.

"I'm sorry." Phoenix said politely, "But may I ask who Draco is? Is he a first year as well?" without another word she curtsied and pulled Hermione away. The other girl was in a fit of giggles as Malfoy's jaw dropped, Phoenix pulled Hermione out to Kings Cross and the two girls sat on a bench waiting for Hermione's folks.

"I cannot believe you just did that." Hermione giggled.

Phoenix shrugged, she swung her legs, her black shoes just barely touching the floor. The two stayed in silence till Mr. and Mrs. Granger came.

Mr. Granger was built thin and tall, he wore a plain white long sleeve shirt with a diamond pattern sweater vest over, and an unbuttoned black winters coat covered him. His trousers were neatly pressed, and fell all the way down to his shiny black shoes. His hair was the same mousy brown as Hermione's and it sat on his head thinning. His eyes however were a crystal blue color, and they scanned over the station looking for his daughter.

Mrs. Granger was built thin as well, though she was not as tall as Mr. Granger. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were the same chocolate brown as Hermione's. She wore a red blouse with a pencil stripe skirt, and long black winter coat.

"Mum!" Hermione called waving, "Dad!"

"Hermione there you are." her parents came over.

"This is Phoenix, the friend I told you about." Hermione introduced them.

"Hello miss Phoenix." Mrs. Granger smiled, "It's a delight to have you with us dear."

"Thank you for allowing me to come." Phoenix bowed her head politely.

* * *

"Well, here we are, home sweet home." Mr. Granger said as they pulled up to their house. It was a very thin house, on a road where the houses stood wall to wall. The door to the family's mini van opened and the two first years hopped out. Phoenix moved to go get her things from the trunk when Mr. Granger waved at her. "Oh no Phoenix dear, don't worry about that I'll get your things."

"Oh." Phoenix blushed, stiffly she moved aside, Hermione and her mother hurried inside as the snow had gotten thicker.

Mr. Granger began to pull things out, he noticed Phoenix was standing there waiting and he asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Sorry sir." Phoenix said, "It's just…with the Dursley's, when they came back from a trip, Harry and I had to go and unpack all their belongings…so I assumed I should do the same here." her ears turned bright pink and it was not because of Jack Frost.

Mr. Granger laughed sheepishly, "Well Phoenix," he said easily carrying both Hermione's and Phoenix's trunks, "here, you are our guest, and you don't have to do our work." he lead the way back inside. Once inside he sat their trunks down by the door, he took his coat off and hung it on the coat rack, "Would you like for me to hang your coat up Phoenix?" he offered.

"Will I get it back?" Phoenix asked seriously.

Mr. Granger blinked confused, "Well…if we go somewhere before break is up yes." Phoenix took her coat off and handed it to Mr. Granger before she was called away by Mrs. Granger. "Phoenix dear, would you like some tea?" Phoenix walked past the stairs, past the doorway to the living area and to the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am." she said politely, she looked around for Hermione.

Mrs. Granger seemed to notice this for she said, "Hermione's readying her room for you, her cousins always stay over on Christmas eve."

Phoenix nodded, "Yes she told me." Mrs. Granger smiled and nodded.

"So, how did you meet Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked, "have a seat dear, have a seat." Phoenix awkwardly walked away from the kitchen and sat at the dining table as Mrs. Granger put a kettle on the stove.

"We are in the same house, but we met briefly on the train ride to school." Phoenix said twiddling her thumbs, "Later we had the same classes…she asked if she could sit by me and I said yes." Phoenix said making sure to leave out how a particularly nasty boy dumped juice on her and she snapped at Hermione for asking questions. Hermione came running down the stairs and joined Phoenix at the table, sitting across from her.

"Is your room all clean Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes ma'am." Hermione nodded.

"Homework done for over the break?"

"Phoenix and I got it all done on the train ride." Hermione answered proudly, suddenly the kettle began to whistle. Instinctively, Phoenix hopped out of her seat, Hermione was about to call to her when Mrs. Granger spoke up.

"Phoenix dear it's alright, I've got it." the older woman smiled.

Phoenix's cheeks lit up a rosy red as she returned to her seat, she watched awkwardly as Mrs. Granger filled four tea cups with tea and placed them at the table. Mr. Granger came down and said that their trunks were up in their room. Phoenix didn't want to say that she could have easily done the task herself, she wouldn't have complained.

"This is much different then the Dursley's," she thought, sipping her tea. "Much different indeed." Later after both girls had showered, they sat in some lounge around clothes in the living area, watching Christmas shows on the small television set. Although Phoenix wasn't paying much attention to it, she was thinking more and relaxing less. "I haven't been told to clean anything, I haven't been told to move…Why am I more troubled by not having to work here then I was at Hogwarts?" she wondered. On the television a bear wearing a green ribbon was talking to some kids, something about "de-growing". "Perhaps it is because at Hogwarts I don't know where any of the supplies are…it is after all a big castle….I wonder who does all the cleaning and cooking…" Phoenix thought.

"You know." Hermione spoke up, "I think you shocked my parents when you tried to do things for yourself."

"Really?" Phoenix asked, she pulled away from her thoughts and began to focus on the television, "How so?"

"Well," Hermione said, looking at her fresh cup of hot tea, "I hope you don't mind, but I did tell them how the Dursley's treated you."

"I don't mind." Phoenix shrugged, now the children on the television had indeed "de-grown" and they were walking over to a tiny airplane that moments ago was an ornament.

"I think they didn't expect for you to-oh never mind…they just seemed shocked that some people would do that to children." Hermione sighed.

Phoenix shrugged and said nothing, she focused solely on the show. Now the airplane was flying with the bear, and the two children- "I think at the begging it said they were twins."-a boy and a girl. They flew through a hole in the wood and when they got out the other side they were flying over what looked to be mountains made of looking glass.

"Where are we Cinnamon bear?" the boy asked.

"Why we're in Maybeland." the bear responded in his Scottish accent.

"Oh my, "The girl said, "Jimmy, come look," she was looking out a window, "down there, you can see our reflection."

"Gee you can!" the boy exclaimed, Phoenix realized this had to be an old movie that they simply played reruns of every year.

"That's because we're flying over the looking glass mountains." the bear said.

Suddenly the door bell rang, Phoenix began to move, but she wanted to see what happened next. "Remember you're their guest." Phoenix told herself, she settled back down on the couch, "I'm the guest," she told herself, she frowned as she looked back at the television. She had missed a bit, because now it was playing commercials.

"Where's my granddaughter?" Phoenix heard, Hermione got up and ran out to the front hall. Phoenix could hear some greetings as she watched the commercial's flash by.

Soon an elderly gentleman, with a few gray wisps of hair behind his ears; wearing a tweed jacket, and brown trousers, came in and laid gifts under the tree set up in the corner. He turned around and blinked at Phoenix confused. "Sorry" he said, "but who are you?"

"Dad," Mr. Granger came in, sparing Phoenix an awkward introduction, "This is Hermione's friend Phoenix, she'll be staying with us this holiday," the old man nodded though it looked as though he didn't understand, "Phoenix this is my father." Phoenix nodded a hello as the movie-which was called "The Cinnamon Bear"-was back on. Mr. Granger said something about getting his father a cup of tea and he lead his father away.

Hermione came in from the dining room with her mother and grandmother as Mr. Granger and his father left.

"Have I missed anything?" Hermione asked.

"It was a commercial." Phoenix answered shyly.

"And this is Hermione's friend Phoenix, she's staying with us for the holidays." Mrs. Granger introduced Phoenix to Mr. Grangers mother.

"Pleasure to meet you dear." Grandmother Granger had wrinkly pale skin, a pink knitted cap covered her thinning white hair, but her grip was tight. Her beady blue eyes looked over Phoenix, "Strong gal." she mumbled licking her lips.

"Just ignore grandmother," Hermione said, "She believes in practical-"

"If you ever have a sore throat, tea with honey ought to do the trick." Grandmother Granger said, she glared at the ceiling, "Not any of these fancy medications."

"Alright dear, that's enough of that, would you come have a cup of tea?" Mrs. Granger said pulling the old woman away from the two girls.

"They're a bit off." Hermione said, "Dad's talking about putting them in a home."

"Oh…must be sad for them…having been independent for so long." Phoenix thought as she watched the movie. Apparently before the break a bird had sucked their soda pop gas out of the tank and their plane crashed, but now the bird was flying them to the lollipop mountains. "Clearly this movie was made for little kids." Phoenix thought as she watched the bird wearing a plaid hat and vest flew.

Not twenty minutes later the doorbell rang again, this time Phoenix didn't even think about getting up, instead she was watching as the bear and the two children snuck up on a dragon made of quilts. Apparently the quilt dragon had stolen something from the children.

"Mom, dad, this is Phoenix, she's Hermione's friend who's staying with us." Phoenix barely registered Mrs. Granger introducing her to her parents.

"Is it me or is it cold in here?" Phoenix asked.

"I think it's just you." Hermione said perfectly warm in her own jeans and sweater and fluffy socks.

The kids scared the quilt dragon so much that he dropped whatever he had stolen into the root beer ocean. Now they had to go and see if they could find it on the shore line. Phoenix could barely hold her head up, she closed her eyes, "Just for a second." she told herself.

* * *

It was cold, everything was made from stone, it was all shades of grey and green. Where was she now? She walked up one of the grand staircases to a dining room, or what she believed was a dining room. There was a long black oak table with matching chairs lined around it, at the far end of the table was a chair with its back facing her.

"Sit." a hoarse voice commanded.

Phoenix looked around wide eyed, but did as told.

"How is it, in my last moments of life, two children who were supposed to never have existed live today?" the voice asked. Phoenix was about to say something when a tiny jingle caught her ear, turning she saw a little bear with a little green ribbon and a little golden bell. The bear waved at her, as Phoenix stood and tip toed over she shrunk down to the size of the bear. The bear didn't speak as it pulled Phoenix away from the hoarse voiced creature, the cold walls melted away to a hillside covered in lollipops with a dragon unfolding himself to become a picnic blanket.


	6. Found

**Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the occasional OC (aside from the ones that were submitted like…years ago) **

**cranked out two chapters in one day baby!**

* * *

"Wake up Phoenix," Hermione shouted in her friends ear, "It's Christmas!" Hermione ran out of the girls bedroom. Phoenix sat up, since staying there, she was on a blow up mattress with two thick blankets and two plush pillows. Phoenix rubbed her eyes as she walked down to the living room, the rest of the Granger's were there. Grandfather Granger was passing out presents, Phoenix stood in the doorway and watched as each child was handed a present or two before another child was handed his or hers presents. She noticed one pile had no child claiming it and assumed it was collectively, the presents for the parents and grandparents.

"Phoenix." Phoenix blinked and looked up, she noticed that everyone was looking at her, "We're waiting for you." Mrs. Granger's mother said. Confused Phoenix stepped in, Hermione coughed and nodded to the pile of unclaimed presents.

"Whose are they?" Phoenix asked motioning to the pile.

"Why they're yours dear." Mrs. Granger's mother said, Phoenix's eyes widened.

"All those are mine?" she asked, the adults nodded, confused and blushing bashfully, Phoenix shuffled over to the pile and sat down.

The Granger children ripped into their presents, each commenting and saying their thanks to whoever bought the gift. "Phoenix," Mr. Granger said, "Are you going to open your presents?"

She was supposed to open them with everyone else too? First she get's presents now they wish for her to open them? Phoenix remembered the last Christmas present she got. Dudley had insisted she open the one little present he had gotten her. Phoenix had been to happy he had gotten her something she didn't dare think it might have been a trap, but there it was a stick bomb and it blew up right as Phoenix opened the box.

"Go on," Grandmother Granger said, "And if you get frostbite-"

"Mom." Mr. Granger warned her.

Phoenix picked the smallest present which to her surprise said it was from Mrs. Weasley. Unwrapping it Phoenix found a hand knitted purple sweater with a "P" on it and inside one of its sleeves was a note. "Ron wrote to us and told us you never had a proper Christmas, so, here's hoping your first one is a joy. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley." Phoenix choked up and hugged the sweater. Moving on, she chose the next smallest.

"That's from us dear." Mrs. Granger said hugging Mr. Granger. Phoenix undid the bright red ribbon and pulled the paper off, inside was a leather bound journal and black fountain pen with golden words engraved on the side, "You're a charm deary, Mr. & Mrs. G." Phoenix smiled and kept both on her lap folded up in the sweater. Phoenix stopped opening gifts to watch the others open their last ones.

"A new book!" Hermione exclaimed, "And it's from-" she almost said, "Diagon Alley" but Hermione just smiled brightly at her parents hugging the book.

Dimitri's last gift was a set of rather expensive headphones, "Cool." he said quietly, unplugging the ones he currently had in his ears, for the new pair.

Anastasia pulled at the blue ribbon on one of her last gifts and squealed as inside was a poster of a band she had recently came to adore. Then little Samantha sat between her two grandfathers and opened one of her gifts, "My little pony!" the little girl cried happily as she hugged the pony that was still inside it's box.

"Had to order online." Phoenix heard Samantha's parents whisper.

"Aren't you going to open the rest of your presents Phoenix?" Hermione asked.

"Oh…yes." Phoenix said, she picked her nest gift gingerly, Hermione bounced up and down beaming so Phoenix assumed it was from her bookworm friend. Slowly undoing the wrapping paper, Phoenix was shocked to find a bracelet.

"I saw you looking at it when we went shopping." Hermione beamed.

* * *

_The two girls stood in the mall looking around, Hermione was doing some last minute Christmas shopping and asked if Phoenix could go get presents for the others too-so as not to feel left out of every holiday aspect. Over the past few days, Phoenix had grown to know Hermione's family as if they were her own family. And most of them insisted, "Oh call me Aunt Emma.", "You know it's okay if you call me Uncle.", "Come here and say goodnight to grandma, Phoenix." It was awkward, for Phoenix, all she had ever known was simply Harry, and now another family was almost accepting her with open arms._

_"So, where should we go first?" Hermione asked turning to Phoenix._

_"Well…Samantha seems to be the one with the broadest wish list," Phoenix said, "Perhaps we should look for her?"_

_"Good idea." Hermione said, Phoenix wanted to just stand there, in school, Hermione was a bookworm._

_Yet here, Hermione had been open about her life before Hogwarts. Never before had she wanted so badly to prove her worth. "It's simply because she's muggle born, so many people would think she'd have a disadvantage." Phoenix told herself._

_Hermione dragged Phoenix around the mall till they found a cute little store, all the walls were pink and there was even carpet inside with great big flowers everywhere. The whole place made Phoenix's head spin with how much pink there was, but Phoenix stayed strong. She looked around the store for something the energetic little girl would want._

_"Hermione come here." Phoenix called, she looked at a necklace, "Think she'd like this?" the necklace was silver, and the heart pendent was raised on one side, underneath it's glass shell was what could only be described as a sparkly rainbow._

_"Perfect." Hermione beamed, "Now I have to find something for her…you took the best gift possible." Phoenix wanted to do a double take, she was getting this for Samantha? They were both getting the little girl something? Once Hermione finally found something, they paid and left, "On to get Ana something." Hermione said pulling Phoenix across the mall, "She talks about this one store all the time so we'll go there." Phoenix was pulled through several teen girl stores before they both each got her a gift. Phoenix got her a shirt with Ana's favorite band on it, and Hermione got Ana various charms of the members from that same band. Each charm looked like a member of the band and Hermione had doubts on if Ana would like it._

_"Now for Dimitri." Hermione said, both girls found it easy to get Dimitri something, they decided to get him a movie on serial killers and a book he had talked about called, "Ink". Phoenix read the back of it as Hermione pulled them through various stores to look for something for the adults. The book was about a girl who-when she goes to college overseas-finds her long lost father who has lost all memory of his old life and she helps him remember pieces of it from all the tattoo's he had._

_Phoenix thought the book sounded good, but rather sad, so she followed Hermione in silence and paid for her gifts in silence. As the two were leaving Hermione realized they still had fifteen minutes before her parents came to get them, "Want to wander around?" she asked Phoenix who nodded. The two wandered into a bookstore, they were looking for nothing in particular, just wandering. Inside the bookstore was a small stand with various things from toys to jewelry, the two girls ended up looking through it._

_Phoenix dug around in the stall bored, till something shining caught her eye, she reached down and grabbed hold of it. Pulling it out, Phoenix saw in the glass case, a brilliant silver bracelet. There was only one charm on it, Phoenix turned the box to find that it was a phoenix flying, it was designed so that as soon as it touched the light it looked as though it's wings were on fire. Phoenix simply stared are the box till Hermione's voice pulled her out of thought._

_"Mum and dad are here, we better go." Phoenix nodded, she put the glass case back and walked out, looking back she saw Hermione running to catch up._

* * *

"Well go on let's see it." Grandma Granger said, "Oh and if you start to lose your sight-"

"Mum just drink your tea." Mr. Granger said.

Phoenix pulled out the bracelet and held it up for show, "Now isn't that pretty?" Mrs. Granger's mother said smiling.

"Go on put it on." Mrs. Granger encouraged, slowly Phoenix let the cold metal slip around her wrist, she smiled as the phoenix reflected the light in the room. Phoenix went through her other gifts quickly admiring each one. Black flat bottom boots from Anastasia-though how the girl got her shoe size Phoenix will never know. She got a black choker with a green gem on it from Dimitri-his excuse was he didn't know or care about her that well so he picked up the first thing he saw; the older boy got scolded but Phoenix intervened saying she liked it anyways. From Samantha she got rainbow hair accessories, Phoenix wasn't to keen on rainbows but how could she not smile when the little girl said "we both got each other rainbows!" so excitedly.

From Aunt Emma and Uncle George-as they had put on the tag attached to the present-she got a large red purse for "carrying all those books around." Phoenix raised an eyebrow, apparently they assumed she went to any other boarding school-but the bag would come in handy, she wouldn't have to carry everything around in her arms.

From Uncle Bruce and Aunt Olivia-who also used Aunt and Uncle on the tag-she got a new winter coat. "We saw your old one." Olivia said, "We hope you don't mind us saying but it was-"

"It was terribly worn and too small for a growing girl your age." Bruce said, "So we bought you this." The coat was by no means ugly, Phoenix thought it was rather pleasant. It was black with three big shiny black buttons down the front and a long flipped down collar, around the middle was a belt made of the same material as the coat, and the cuffs of the sleeves were button up as well. Phoenix liked this winter coat much more then her old tweed one which was going in the garbage if it wasn't already there.

From Grandmother and Grandfather Granger she got a book on natural remedies to which Mr. Granger and Grandfather Granger snapped at Grandmother Granger, "You switched the books didn't you sweetheart?" Grandfather Granger demanded.

"It's alright." Phoenix said, "Really."

And last but not least, from Mrs. Granger's parents, she received a lot of hats.

"Mother," Mrs. Granger sighed, "I thought you said you stopped making hats." As Mrs. Granger scolding her father for letting her mother-who was actually very weak-sew; Phoenix looked at the hats, there was a fedora, a top hat, a baseball hat, a beret, and even a paperboy hat. Each hat had a golden "P" embroidered somewhere on it.

"Phoenix," Mrs. Granger said, "I'm sorry if you don't like hats-"

"No," Phoenix smiled, "I love them…all of them." Mrs. Granger's mother smiled proudly.

"I told you she was a hat girl." The old woman said proudly.

* * *

Christmas break passed quickly and soon the Granger family was saying goodbye to Hermione and even Phoenix as the girls were seated in the van and drove off to King's Cross.

"So how'd you enjoy Christmas, Phoenix?" Mr. Granger asked as they stood at the entrance to platform nine and three quarters.

"It was amazing sir." Phoenix smiled, she was wearing her new boots, the sweater from Mrs. Weasley, and the bracelet from Hermione with her everyday jeans. "Thank you." Phoenix bowed her head.

"No need to thank us," Mrs. Granger said hugging Phoenix, "You're welcome back anytime." Phoenix smiled pleasantly shocked.

* * *

"I had you looking in the wrong section," Hermione said walking over. It was now March. Snape made no move towards Fluffy but they were still no closer now, than they were in December. "How could I be so stupid?" Hermione said letting the heavy book she was carrying land down on the table, Harry, Ron and Phoenix pulled their own books away to stop them from getting squashed.

"I checked this out months ago for some light reading." Hermione said.

"Light?" Ron repeated. They were sitting at one of the tables in the library, Hermione had been flipping through the book and paused to look at Ron with a raised eyebrow. Phoenix leaned over the table to get a look.

"There!" She exclaimed, "Flamel! Nicholas Flamel," she read from her spot across the table, "is the only known maker of the sorcerers stone."

"The what?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Honestly boys." Hermione rolled her eyes as she read off how that the sorcerers stone could turn any metal into pure gold, and produce an elixir of life which makes the user immortal.

"Immortal?" Ron asked.

"It means you never die." Phoenix said.

"I know what it means!" Ron snapped defensively only for Hermione and Harry to shush him.

"That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor." Hermione lowered her voice to a whisper, "That's what's under the trap door."

"Well…what are we supposed to do?" Harry asked, "I mean how do we get passed Fluffy?"

"Hagrid." Phoenix said, "Fluffy belongs to Hagrid." The four shared a look of excitement and fear.

Without needed to say so, the four met up in the common room and ran out to Hagrid's that night. They knocked on the door to the giant's house, not long after the giant himself answered the door.

"Hagrid." Harry said.

"Oh hello, sorry but I'm in no fit state to entertain you lot today." Hagrid began to close the door when the four chanted-

"We know about the sorcerers stone!" Hagrid paused and opened the door back up.

"Oh." he said, and he moved back letting the four in.

"We think Snape is trying to steal it." Harry said sitting down on a large sack of flour as Hagrid tended to his fire.

"Snape? You're not still on about that are ya?" Hagrid asked.

"Hagrid," Phoenix pleaded, "We know he's after it we just don't know why." She sat down in Hagrid's great big chair.

"Snape's one of the teachers protecting the stone." Hagrid said, using his oven mitt covered hands to hold Phoenix's as if he were explaining to a child why the dead fish had to be flushed down the toilet.

"What?" Ron asked sitting next to Hagrid's much smaller one headed dog, Fang.

"You heard." Hagrid chuckled.

"One of the teachers?" Hermione said sitting at Hagrid's table, "There must be others: enchantments and spells." she said.

"Course, waste of time." Hagrid said, "Ain't nobody'll get past Fluffy." Suddenly the pot over Hagrid's fire began to rattle, the four students looked at him confused. Hagrid looked back, "Ah!" he said, with his oven mitt covered hands he reached in and pulled out the pots contents, Hagrid hissed in pain and danced at the hot object. The four followed him over to his table where he sat it down.

"Is that and egg?" Phoenix asked.

Ron's face lit up, "That's not just an egg, that's a dragon egg that is…but Hagrid…how did you get it?"

"I won it, off a stranger I met down at the pub." Hagrid said.

"He seems to get a lot of pets there." Phoenix thought, the four students stepped away as the egg's shaking became more and more violent till finally it burst open like a porcelain cup on a stone floor. Inside a small green-brown dragon, covered in sticking clear goop perked up. It shook the egg shell off its head and looked around. It gave out a sing song cry as it slipped on a chunk of it's egg shell which fell off the table and shattered.

"That's a Norwegian ridgeback that is." Ron breathed amazed.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked as the dragon turned looking at them, it paused to look at Hagrid the most, "Oh bless it look he knows his mummy. Hallo Norbert." Hagrid gently pet the dragon-Norbert's-neck. Norbert gave out another sing song cry before it sneezed a great fire and singed Hagrid's beard.

"Norbert?" Phoenix asked.

"Well he's gotta have a name doesn't he?" Hagrid asked as he put the embers out of his beard, "Who's that?" the four looked to see Draco Malfoy duck away from the window.

"Oh no!" the four quickly ran out after saying goodbye to Hagrid and Norbert, they ran back to the castle only to be stopped by McGonagall.

"Good evening." she said grimly, Draco Malfoy came out from behind her smirking.

"Nothing," McGonagall said ushering the five into her classroom, "And I mean nothing gives a student the right to walk about the castle at night. Therefore fifty points will be taken each from you five."

Draco's eyes widened, "I'm sorry ma'am I couldn't help but hear you wrong, you said the five."

"Yes because you too were out wandering about the castle." McGonagall said, "And to reassure that it doesn't happen again, the five of you will receive a detention."

The following week, the five were escorted out to Hagrid's by Filch, "Pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention found you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeon." the five looked at Filch as if he'd gone mad. "God I miss the screaming." now they each stood three paces away from him, Hagrid came out as they approached his home.

"Sorry lot this is." Filch said, Hagrid said nothing, "You're not still going on about that dragon are you?"

"Dumbledore sent Norbert off to live in a colony in Romania." Hagrid said loading his crossbow.

"Isn't that good?" Phoenix asked, "I mean he'll be with his own kind."

"Yeah but what if the other dragons are mean to him?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh for god's sake," Filch said, "Pull yourself together man you're going into the forest after all."

"The forest but isn't that forbidden?" Draco asked, "I thought that was a joke…besides there are-" he was cut off by a howl and he quickly added, "Werewolves."

"There's more then werewolves in those trees lad." Filch smirked, "You can be sure of that. Nighty night." and Filch walked off.

"Right." Hagrid said, "Let's go." the six plus Fang walked through the dark forest, Harry kept a tight grip on Phoenix's hand as they followed Hagrid who had the light closest to them. Behind them Hermione and Ron stumbled side by side and Draco was in the back with the second lantern with Fang.

They walked and walked till Hagrid set his crossbow town by a fallen tree, he kneeled by a puddle and stuck his fingers in it, it was metallic silver yet liquid.

"What is that Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"What we're here for." Hagrid said grimly, "see that?" he held his fingers up, "that's unicorn blood that is." Harry's grip on Phoenix's arm tightened, "I found one dead a few weeks ago, this one's badly hurt." Hagrid said, "It's our job to go find the poor beast. Ron, Harry, Hermione you'll come with me."

"What?" Phoenix demanded, her grip on Harry tightening.

"Then we get Fang." Draco called.

"He's all yours, he's a bloody coward though." Hagrid said, Harry looked at Phoenix and pulled his hand out of hers. He only had to look at her to understand that if anything were to happen he'd be right there by her side in a second. Phoenix took a breath and nodded before she went to follow Draco.

"You wait till my father hears about this." Draco mumbled to himself, "This is servants stuff."

"If I didn't know any better," Phoenix said keeping a grip on Fang's collar, "I'd say you were scared."

Draco scoffed, "Scared-" something howled behind them and Draco jumped to see what it was while Phoenix kept walking, Draco hurried to catch up, "Did you hear that?" he asked.

Phoenix rolled her eyes as they kept walking. Suddenly Fang walked ahead of them and stopped, they stood on either side of him, thunder rolled overhead.

"Oh just great." Draco growled as it began to rain, Fang began to growl.

"What is it boy?" Phoenix asked petting Fang, the two students looked up. Their pale faces grew paler at the sight before them, a cloaked man in all black was drinking the blood from the unicorn. The man looked up and growled, his teeth glowing silver.

Both students screamed as Fang ran off. The wind and rain picked up, the cloaked man stood and flew at them only for the wind to be too strong, still scared for their lives but paralyzed in fear the two continued to scream till something jumped down from above a knocked the cloaked man back.

"Phoenix and Draco Malfoy." a voice said, the two stopped screaming and looked at their savior, completely dry despite the downpour, their clothes unmoved despite the winds. A half man half horse creature walked over, "Twins of the weather, how the stars speak of you." he said, Phoenix could barely take it, her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

"And I'm telling you, I don't care who you are she's not receiving anymore visitors today!" Phoenix woke at the sound of Madam Pomfrey's voice, slowly she opened her steel grey eyes only to squeeze them shut from flash after flash.

"Leave her alone, shoo shoo!" Madam Pomfrey pushed the camera's out of Phoenix's face.

"Miss Malfoy, how's it feel to be back with your family?" "Miss Malfoy what was your reaction to being told you have a family?" "Miss Malfoy how did you not know you were related to Draco?"

"I said get!" Madam Pomfrey said, with the flick of her wand all the reporters, their camera's, their pens and parchment were flung out of the room, she turned to Phoenix who was blinking the tears out of her eyes, "Oh Phoenix I'm so sorry you had to wake to that."

"What was all that?" Phoenix asked.

Madam Pomfrey first had Phoenix take a calming draught before she explained, "Now, Phoenix…you are indeed related to-"

"Poppy," Madam Pomfrey turned to look at Dumbledore, "I shall like to tell Miss Phoenix myself."

"I'm related to Draco?" Phoenix asked. Dumbledore nodded as Madam Pomfrey left. "So I'm related to his father and mother as well?" he nodded again, "I've had a family all eleven years of my life….and not once did they care about me?" Dumbledore only shrugged. "Does Draco know?" Phoenix asked.

"He just found out." Dumbledore said.

"Do I have to…go home with him at the end of the term?" Phoenix asked.

Dumbledore was about to respond when the doors were flung open and in strode Mr. Malfoy who she met on platform nine and three quarters what seemed to be forever ago. Keeping up next to him was a woman she assumed was Mrs. Malfoy, she had the same platinum hair as Draco and Mr. Malfoy.

"You will indeed." Mr. Malfoy said sneering down at her.

Phoenix held her head high, "And who are you to order me around when you abandoned me on a doorstep?"

"Abandoned you?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, "You were kidnapped, we believed you to be dead."

"Is this true?" Phoenix asked Mr. Malfoy who nodded stiffly.

"Well then I'm sorry for snapping," Phoenix said letting her shoulders sag. A few days later, she stood outside the hospital wing next to a seething Draco, and they both stood in front of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy as dozens of camera's took their pictures. Phoenix looked through the crowd of reporters to find Harry who looked as though he needed to tell her something, she waited till everyone was gone before she ran to him.

"We know how to get past Fluffy." Harry said taking her hand and running.

* * *

That night-after avoiding all the reporters and Draco-the four made their way to Fluffy under Harry's invisibility cloak. Once inside Fluffy's chamber the invisibility cloak was blown off them by Fluffy's hot breath. The three headed dog was snoring.

"Snape's ahead of us." Phoenix whispered motioning to the harp playing itself in the corner.

"Come on we got to move fast." Harry said, he and Ron moved one of Fluffy's great big paws off the trap door. Hermione and Phoenix opened the door and looked down into the endless black pit fall. Subtlety the music in the background stopped.

"I'll go first, you all follow me once I make sure it's safe." Harry said.

"Is it just me…or is it awfully quiet?" Phoenix asked.

"The harp," Hermione said, "It stopped playing."

"Yuck!" The other three looked at Ron who had a large drool trail on his shoulder, their eyes widened and they looked up. All three of Fluffy's heads were glaring down at them, the four screamed. Harry jumped down and was quickly followed by the other three. All four landed roughly on the roots and vines of a black plant.

"Lucky this plant was here-" Ron began to say had Phoenix not screamed.

The vines wrapped around Harry's knees, they harnessed themselves around Hermione, one slapped itself over Phoenix's mouth silencing her scream and they slithered up around Ron.

"Stop moving," Hermione said, "This is devil's snare, you have to relax. If you don't it'll only kill you faster?" At this Phoenix fainted again and she was dropped down.

"Phoenix!" Harry yelled.

"Kill us faster?!" Ron demanded as he struggled against the plant, "Oh NOW I can relax!" Hermione shrugged sheepishly as the plant let her down as well.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, "Is Phoenix okay?"

"She's fine!" Hermione called up, "come on Phoenix wake up," slowly the platinum blonde haired girl woke up.

"I'm fine…I had to relax didn't I?" Phoenix smiled.

Harry could hear Phoenix and he relaxed letting the plant drop him as well.

"Harry!" Ron screamed, "HELP!"

"He's not relaxing is he?" Phoenix asked.

"No." Harry said.

Hermione was tapping her head with her eyes closed, "I remember reading something in herbology." suddenly her eyes lit up, "Devil's snare hate's sunlight!"

Phoenix looked up and pointed her wand at the plant, "Lumos!" she shouted and the plant threw Ron down.

"Whew." He jumped up grinning, "Lucky we didn't panic."

"Lucky these two pay attention in herbology." Harry said, "Is that wings?" nobody answered him because indeed it sounded as though there were millions of little wings flapping about.


	7. End of the year

**Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the occasional OC (aside from the ones that were submitted like…years ago) **

* * *

"Strange." Phoenix said, "I've never seen birds like this." as they walked into the next room.

"They're not birds," Hermione said, "They're keys." true indeed, flying gently above them were hundreds of keys, some bigger then others, some shiny, but each had different teeth, and each seemed to create a whistle sound as they flew on silver wings.

The four walked in, Harry gripping Phoenix's hand as he stopped. Floating in front of them, about three feet off the ground in the only patch of moonlight that shone down from above, was a broom. "What's this then?" Phoenix asked, "What's it for?"

"I don't know." Harry said shaking his head, he looked at Phoenix. He blinked a few times a realization finally setting in. Phoenix wouldn't be returning to the Dursley's. Ron pulled his wand out and walked around the broom with Hermione and Phoenix on his tail. Harry staggered back realizing that soon he'd be losing his best friend and his only family (if not by blood then by bond) to the Malfoy's. Who knew if outside of Hogwarts if he'd ever see her again.

Ron grabbed the door handle and yanked at it, "Alohamora!" he yelled, then he jiggled it again only to find it hadn't been unlocked, "Well it was worth a try." he said turning back around.

Hermione sighed in frustration, "What are we going to do?" she asked, "There must be a thousand keys up there."

Phoenix looked at the lock, "We'll be looking for a big old fashion one, probably rusty-"

"There!" Harry said pointing up, the three ran over and looked where he was pointing, "Is see it! The one with the broken wing." Harry looked at the broom with hesitation.

"Oh come on Harry," Phoenix cried, "If Snape can do this so can you! You're the youngest seeker there's been!" With Phoenix's cries of encouragement, Harry grabbed the broom.

Suddenly the keys flight speed increased as they dived down to Harry, they scratched at his skin as they circled around him. Harry beat them away with his arm as he gripped the broom, flying higher and higher into the air. They watched as Harry flew through the beams above till he finally stretched his hand out and grabbed the key.

"Catch!" he yelled as he flew down by them, Hermione jumped up and grabbed the rusty old key which squealed and squirmed. The three ran to the door and shoved the rusty, squirming key into the key hole. With a shove they opened the wooden door, Harry flew in on the broom after them and the three slammed it shut, just avoiding thousands of keys which stuck into the door. Harry hopped off the broom and laid it upright against the wall by the door, slowly the quartet made it down a long thin hallway where only two people could walk side by side. Of course Phoenix was attached to Harry at the hip and she clutched his hand tightly, none of them were able to see where they were going.

Finally two torches were lit and the four stood in front of two large doors. They were able to spread out and push the doors open. As they walked inside they saw statues standing on either side of the room, but it was hard to tell what they were in the darkness. Once they had stepped in the door behind them closed.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"A graveyard?" Phoenix asked, the statues looked like those that might be in a graveyard.

"This is no graveyard," Ron said distracted as he walked forward, "It's a chess board." The four screamed in surprise as torches exploded into flames around the board.

"There!" Phoenix said, "There's the door." The four quickly walked forward only for the white pawns to pull out their swords and cross them out against their neighbors blocking their path, the four stepped back till the pawns returned their swords to their sheaths.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron asked, "We play our way across the board."

"Play our way?" Phoenix asked, "These things can kill us." as if she needed to tell him that, the pawns had nearly sliced the four, and if the pawns simply did that who knows what the king or queen might do.

"Not with my playing," Ron beamed happily, "I'll make sure we all get across safe." he looked to make sure they were all in on him being their player, "Alright, Harry you take the empty bishop square." Harry nodded and walked off, Phoenix was about to follow when Ron spoke up, "Phoenix you be the queen, Hermione the queens side castle." Hermione nodded and walked off.

"Hold on, what will you be?" Phoenix asked.

"I'll be a knight." Ron nodded determined, the four stood in their squares, Ron hopped up on the knights horse and held the reigns.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, white moves first and then," Ron said, "We play." as the words left his mouth a white pawn moved forward on the board.

"Ron?" Phoenix asked, she was on the far side, away from Harry, "Do you think this is like actual wizards chess?" Ron looked around the board.

"You there," he called pointing to a pawn, "D5." the black pawn moved forward and then slowly crept to a stop. The white pawn that had moved up removed his sword and swung it out at the black pawn. The black pawn shattered and the four of them watched in horror as their pawn fell. "Yes Phoenix," Ron said, "I think this is going to be, exactly like wizards chess." Piece after piece was moved, a white rook was killed by one of their black rooks, and in return white killed one of their bishops. Black's bishop destroyed one of white's knights as Ron shouted out commands and the whites equally retaliated. Slowly, pawn after pawn, bishop after bishop, rook after rook, king after king fell till all that remained was a white queen, castle and king were left for the whites. A single pawn, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Phoenix were all that remained of the blacks.

"Wait a minute." Harry said.

"You understand don't you Harry?" Ron asked as the white queen turned to him.

"No…" Harry breathed, "Ron no!"

"What's he doing?" Hermione and Phoenix cried.

"He's going to sacrifice himself!" Harry yelled.

"No you can't!" Hermione cried.

"There must be another way!" Phoenix added.

"Do you want to stop Snape from getting that stone or not?" Ron demanded, over the course of the game, Phoenix had been moved from the far side of the board over behind Ron since the other queen would have skewered her otherwise. Before anyone could say anything else to change his mind Ron gripped the reigns of the knights horse, "Knight to H3." he said. The piece began to move and the other three watched in horror as it slid to a stop in front of the white queen who grabbed her sword. The white sword was plunged into the black horse, Ron screamed as he fell and was buried beneath the rubble.

"Ron!" Phoenix and Hermione tried to run to him.

"Don't move!" Harry yelled, the two stopped, "Remember we're still playing." The two moved back as Harry walked out on the board. Phoenix could hardly look as he stopped in front of the white king. "Check mate!" Harry yelled, the kings sword fell from his grasp and landed with a clatter. Once it was over the three ran over to Ron.

"Take care of Ron," Harry said to Hermione, he looked at Phoenix, "Go to the owlery, send a message to Dumbledore. I have to go on." Harry said.

Phoenix and Hermione nodded, they watched Harry walk out the other door before they moved. "Help me move him." Hermione said. Phoenix grabbed Ron's feet while Hermione grabbed his head and together the two made it out the chess room, down the long hallway and to the key room. They made several stops to catch their grip but they never faltered other then that.

"How are we going to make it out?" Phoenix asked as they looked up at the plant.

"I don't know." Hermione looked around, there had to be some other way out. Suddenly the two flinched at a sudden burst of light from above as all of the devil's snare seemed to disappear as Snape dropped down.

"Snape?" both girls nearly dropped Ron in surprise.

"Severus are they down there?" McGonagall asked from above. Snape looked at the two girls and the unconscious boy.

"Indeed they are." he called up gently.

"Professor!" Phoenix called up, "Ron's hurt! Send a message to Dumbledore-"

"I am present Miss Malfoy." Phoenix could cry she was so happy to hear the headmasters voice.

"Come we must help the students." McGonagall said, Snape flourished his wand and Ron was lifted from Hermione and Phoenix's arms and up to the trap door. "Take him to Poppy will you Pomona?"

"Now you miss Granger." Snape gave a fair warning as he did the same, once Hermione was in McGonagall's arms and out the trap door their came a commotion from above.

"Now you stay back Lucius-"

"Mr. Malfoy please stand back."

Phoenix looked up, "Mr. Malfoy?" she called up, Snape looked at her.

"You let me through!"

"Hagrid, would you mind escorting Mr. Malfoy out of here?" McGonagall said.

Phoenix feeling lost and alone without Harry, and feeling so far away from everyone she called up, "Father is that you?" she wanted to cry, the darkness beneath the trap door was suffocating her, even if she was with professor Snape. Phoenix didn't have time to register that she had just called a complete stranger father. "Such a foreign word." she barely had time to think as the dark was now ripping her insides apart. She needed to be up there, with Dumbledore, with her friends, with the family that thought she was dead but was now there with her.

"Severus please send Miss Malfoy up." McGonagall called, Phoenix rose up and was pulled out by Hagrid. Phoenix was taken to the hospital wing after Hermione and Ron. She was carried there in Hagrid's arms and barely had time to look around for Mr. Malfoy. Her head swam with a million thoughts. Some were of Harry, "Is Harry alright" or, "Is he even alive?" slipped through her mind. Some were of Snape, "If Snape wasn't after the stone who was?". Some were of Mr. Malfoy, "I am allowed to call him "father"? I barely know him." and "Does he truly care?" were a few that flew by as she was laid in a hospital bed.

Phoenix did as Madam Pomfrey said, sitting up and still as she worked on Hermione and Ron. Phoenix's head began to dip and her eye lids drooped before Pomfrey could come over. Phoenix barely registered that someone was talking to her, they were messing with her clothes and wrapping her up. "They said something about my spine I think." Phoenix said, she could barely register anything at all till Harry was rushed in.

"Harry." Phoenix called softly, soon her eyes had closed and the world had gone black and all she could think was, "Are you alive?"

* * *

When Phoenix woke she had no idea what time it was, what day it was. She was completely lost. "So she finally wakes." Phoenix looked over at Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened?"

"When you fell from the Devil's snare, you landed in such a way you split your back open in several places, all internal injuries are healed." Phoenix glanced at the "Skel-e-grow" on her bedside table along with several cards.

"Your friends Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are all healed attending breakfast." Pomfrey said, Phoenix nodded and looked over at Harry who was still asleep. "He's alive," Pomfrey said, "Just so you know." and then she left.

Phoenix looked at the cards, "Get well's" and "best wishes" were scattered across the table top. Picking up the top one, Phoenix opened it to find a small note. "Get well soon, you'll enjoy your new home." she read, "Draco." she wanted to laugh, what a way to word your sympathy for your long lost twin. Still, she gently folded it and held it on her lap as she went through the rest. One card was from Justin who she hadn't talked to since before the Halloween incident all those months ago.

"Phoenix, hope this get well card finds you well….well." Phoenix read and she laughed softly, "And I hope the chocolate frog finds you as well and that Ron doesn't eat it." unfortunately the Frog was gone and Phoenix couldn't help but smile inwardly.

The next few were from some friends; Seamus hoped she got well soon as he was missing racing her from Great Hall to the common room at the end of the day, Fred and George gave her a gag card that blew it's tongue out if she left it open too long they signed it "Get better little bird" making Phoenix roll her eyes, McGonagall even wrote her a note saying that as one of her better students she was sincerely hoping that Phoenix got better soon and she signed it "Minerva", the last one surprised her.

"Miss Malfoy,

You brilliant, brave young lady. To live the life you've lived, to stay by your friends side through finding your family, to be loyal, that is the true makings of a Gryffindor.

Hoping you are well,

G.G."

"G.G.?" Phoenix question, "Who's G.G.?"

Phoenix spent the day pondering who "G.G." could have possibly been, but soon her eye lids grew tired and she snuggled back down onto the hospital bed before falling asleep. When she woke again the next day Harry was still asleep, she stretched as she sat up and moved to the side of her bed, more cards were there but she ignored them as she stood up. She had to move or she'd go insane.

"Miss Malfoy, you should be resting." she looked up to find Dumbledore sitting beside Harry's bed.

"Sorry sir." Phoenix stood up, "I just can't sit still."

"Understandable." Dumbledore said, "If you're up to it you may join your classmates in the Great Hall for breakfast."

"But Madam Pomfrey-"

"Will understand." Phoenix nodded gathering her stuff she left. The walk back to the Common Room was a difficult one. "Was it a right at the jesting knights?" Phoenix wondered, she really must have gotten turned around because she ended up at the library. Walking inside with her things bundled in her arms, Phoenix felt ridiculous.

"Phoenix?" the girl turned to see Justin, she smiled as he walked over and hugged her, "How are you feeling?" he asked not bothering to hide his blush at the fact that Phoenix was wearing a night gown.

"Dizzy…It seems I've forgotten the way to the common room." Phoenix admitted sheepishly.

"The common room?" Justin asked, "What about the Great Hall?" Phoenix motioned to her night gown to which Justin's ears turned a lovely shade a pink, "Ri-right…come on then." Taking her arm, Justin lead the dizzy girl to the fat lady's portrait.

"Password?" she asked.

"Godric." Justin answered, Phoenix's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"G.G.!" Phoenix screamed as the door opened to the common room.

"What?" Justin asked.

"G.G. stands for Godric Gryffindor!" Phoenix exclaimed, Justin only looked at her confused, "Come on!" she pulled him in, "Wait here." she let his hand go and hurried up to her dormitory, once inside she quickly discarded her night gown and slipped on her robes, grabbing the note from G.G. she ran back downstairs.

"Easy Phoenix," Justin said holding her arm, "Breathe for a second." Phoenix breathed slowly, "Okay…now what's G.G.?"

"While I was out in the hospital wing, I received this note." Phoenix said handing him the note. Justin read it over, his electric blue eyes scanned over the words, "See?" Phoenix said pointing to the initials, "G.G….Godric Gryffindor." Phoenix smiled, "He sent ME a letter!"

Justin cocked a frown to the side, "Phoenix, Godric Gryffindor is one of the founders of Hogwarts, and he's been dead for centuries."

"I know." Phoenix exclaimed, "But he really sent me this he-" Phoenix suddenly remembered her dream at the beginning of the year when she had fainted, "He's been testing me!"

"What?" Justin asked.

"All this year, even with meeting Hermione and basically becoming her sister and best friend, I've stayed loyal to Harry, and even though there were hundreds of times when I could have sat back I stood up." Phoenix said with excitement, Justin didn't seem to follow his suddenly energetic friend, "And the house of Gryffindor is all about loyalty and bravery! Godric said at the beginning of the year "I've never known a Gryffindor to faint like that." he must have been testing me and now I've proven myself to be a true Gryffindor!" Phoenix exclaimed happily.

"I don't think that's it.." Justin said, but Phoenix was too overcome with happiness to hear him. Walking down to the Great Hall Phoenix was greeted by a few fellow Gryffindor's tackling her to the ground.

"Looks like little bird's flying again." One of the twins said, both of them lifting her on their shoulders.

"How ya been Phoenix?" Neville asked, his eyes shone wanting to know what adventure she went on.

"Oh put her down." Hermione called, "Let her eat." Ron was sitting next to her, stuffing his face.

"Sure we'll let her eat." One of the twins said.

"Just as soon as she gives us her side of the tale." The other echoed.

"Come on guys give it a rest." Justin commented as the twins set the shocked Phoenix down. She could feel Draco's glare on her back but ignored him as she told her tale. She told them of Fluffy, of the Devil's Snare, the flying keys, the chess board and being found by Snape. Finally once she had told her story she was allowed to eat, but they still pestered her with questions. Phoenix for the most part only half paid attention, her excitement from earlier wearing off she was becoming tired.

"Ron, Hermione, Phoenix!" Seamus ran in and slammed his hands down on the table, "Harry's awake." The three shared a look, Phoenix abandoned her much needed breakfast that she had been eating to chase her two friends, they stopped outside the hospital wing smiling at Harry who was walking out.

"Ron, Hermione, Phoenix." he smiled, "How are you?"

"Good." Ron smiled brightly.

"Never better." Hermione beamed.

"Excellent." Phoenix smiled, she ran and hugged Harry tightly, she was soon joined by Ron and Hermione. Once the friends had broken from their hug, Harry grabbed Phoenix's hand and the four walked back to the Great Hall.

"So what happened Harry?" Ron asked getting straight to the point. Harry told them how it was Quirrell all along who was after the stone. Quirrell had been working as a temporary body for Lord Voldemort- "That's who was attacking the unicorns." Harry commented. He told them how when he looked into a mirror he saw himself with the stone and it appeared in his pocket. Lord Voldemort attempted to get the sorcerers stone from Harry, but when Quirrell touched Harry, his skin crumbled into dust. Harry last remembered the soul of Lord Voldemort flying through him and knocking him out.

"Bloody Hell." Ron commented as they sat back down in the Great Hall.

"You must have been really brave Harry." Phoenix said, her grip on him tightened as he explained how Quirrell and Voldemort shared a body. The sheer thought that something evil would attach itself to her frightened her. If it was possible to share a body like that what else was? Phoenix smiled as she looked around the Great Hall, "It's possible to be a witch growing up under a cupboard." she thought, she looked down the table at her friends, "It's possible for that witch to find friends she never thought she would." Phoenix glanced across the tables to look at Draco, "It's possible for that witch to find the family she's always wanted, and for her to not only have a brother-but a twin brother!" she thought smiling brightly. "And it's possible for her to be the happiest girl alive with her best friend by her side." Phoenix thought as she squeezed Harry's hand. Harry looked at Phoenix, surprised at her smile, "And it's possible," Phoenix spoke, "That even though she won't be with her best friend anymore, she will be loyal to him." Harry gripped her hand tightly and smiled, "Through family blood," Phoenix said, "And dark magic." Harry smiled.

The rest of the day flew by in a haze, the four hadn't moved from their spot at the table, and their friends stayed gathered around them, not tiring of their tales. As day drew closer to night, more and more people filled the Great Hall, and soon the first years stories were drowned out by students talking about their grades, and how sad they were now that the year was over.

Phoenix was glad she didn't have to tell the story over and over again. She simply sat at the Gryffindor table, her head on Harry's shoulder and a soft smile on her lips. Their hands were still gripping the other tightly, Harry sighed as the minutes ticked by and slowly he too began to feel tired. He rested his cheek on Phoenix's head, the two first years nearly falling asleep, had Fred and George not continuously flicked parchment bits at them.

Finally at the end of the day, the teachers all filed in-save for Quirrell-and they sat down. Harry and Phoenix hardly paid attention as they were still too tired, but suddenly the Gryffindor's were cheering loudly and patting them on the back. "We've won the house cup!" they could hear their housemates chant, the two smiled and joined the cheers.

* * *

"Sort of sad isn't it?" Hermione asked, "Going home?"

Harry only smiled as he stepped on the train, the excitement of last nights dinner had worn off, friends were saying goodbye to teachers and vice versa. "Not really." he smiled.

"Not at all." Phoenix beamed, the four climbed into a compartment as the train rolled away from Hogwarts.

"So, how do you think it'll be spending summer with the Malfoy's?" Ron asked.

Phoenix shrugged and looked out the window, "I'll survive." she smiled, the note from Godric tucked in the pocket of her muggle jeans.

"There you are Ron," one of the twins came in, "forgot to give this to you, it's from mum." Ron took the letter from his brother.

"Thanks George." Ron beamed.

"How can you tell them apart?" Phoenix asked, she looked at the twin, "not to be rude…" she blushed.

"Not at all." The twin smirked as he walked away.

"It's just natural." Ron answered as he opened the letter.

"What's it say?" Hermione asked.

"Just says she hopes that you all can come over this break." Ron folded the letter unimpressed.

"Come on it must say more-" Phoenix snatched it away from Ron and read aloud, "My little Ronald, we are so proud of you-" Phoenix cooed as Ron's ears turned scarlet.

Ron snatched the letter back as Phoenix and Hermione giggled. "Shudd'up." Ron mumbled. By mid day Ron had fallen asleep-Scabbers on his lap, and Hermione had her face literally in a book so it was hard to tell if she was asleep or not. Harry and Phoenix were still up, they didn't look at each other or talk for what seemed to be hours.

Finally Harry asked, "Are you happy that you found your family?"

Phoenix blinked shocked and looked at him, "I have always wanted to find them," she said quietly, "And I am happy…" she bit her lip in thought, "But you're my best friend, you're practically my brother…you have no idea how hard it was this year to sleep alone."

"Oh I think I know." Harry admitted sheepishly, winter break was especially hard. Since Phoenix didn't have a letter and Hedwig was someplace warmer he had no way to communicate with her. He didn't know if she was safe, if she was happy and he could hardly sleep. As the months passed by it got easier, but Harry was still not used to waking up and seeing a sleeping Phoenix next to him.

"Look," Phoenix said, breaking Harry out of his thoughts, "It doesn't matter who I am," Phoenix said, "I am still just Phoenix, still the girl that lived with Harry Potter under the stairs. Still a Gryffindor." she smiled, "And Gryffindor's are loyal." she held Harry's hand and smiled, the boy-who-lived smiled back happily.


	8. Summer 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the occasional OC (aside from the ones that were submitted like…years ago) **

* * *

Phoenix stepped of the Hogwarts express with a small frown, her hand was clutching Harry's.

"Phoenix!"

"Harry dear!" both looked in opposite directions and moved away only to have their arm stretched out. Phoenix looked at Harry who looked at her, slowly they let go of the others hand. Without a word they turned and walked away. Phoenix walked up to Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"How was the rest of your year dear?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Excellent." Phoenix beamed.

As Mr. Granger brought over Hermione's trunks he said to her, "You're welcome over to our house whenever you like." he smiled.

Phoenix bowed her head respectively, "I'd like that very much sir."

"We'll see you later." Mrs. Granger hugged Phoenix, the girl blinked shocked but returned the hug smiling, "Come along Hermione." Mrs. Granger said as she let go of Phoenix, Mr. Granger was waiting to leave.

"Write me okay?" Hermione asked slipping a folded piece of parchment into Phoenix's hand, Phoenix nodded.

"Phoenix dear-" Phoenix turned and saw the Weasleys all waving her over with Harry standing by Ron. Running between students and parents, Phoenix stopped in front of Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron here has told us so much about you," Mrs. Weasley hugged her then held her at arms length, "If your family," she said as if Phoenix were five, "is terrible to you in anyway, you are more them welcome to come over."

"Two escape houses?" Phoenix thought as she thanked Mrs. Weasley, "At least I know I'll be welcome." she glanced around, not able to spy Draco or the Malfoy parents. Figuring she'd be okay if she said goodbye to her friends she stayed there.

"See you next year Phoenix," Percy shook her hand. Phoenix smiled at the smart Weasley boy.

"See you then." she smiled.

"See you later little bird." one of the twins said ruffling her hair and making her blush.

"Yeah don't go faintin' and dieing on us." the other said as they ran after Mrs. Weasley and Percy.

"Ah ignore them Phoenix." Ron said, "We'll see you later then." Phoenix smiled brightly at Ron.

"Take care." Harry said quietly, it was almost impossible to hear him over the noise of students and parents leaving.

"You too." Phoenix hugged him, tears swelled up in her eyes. This was her other half, her best friend, her brother. And for the entire summer break, they would be apart. "Do try to get some sleep." she said softly.

"You too." Harry said, the two didn't move, they stood there hugging each other. The Weasley's gone, the Granger's gone, the students and the parents far and few. "All that's left is your family." Harry whispered looking at the sneering and glaring Malfoy's behind Phoenix.

"Well." Phoenix dried her eyes and let go of Harry, she took a breath, "See you when I see you?" Harry nodded sadly, Phoenix turned on her heel and walked away, away from Harry, away from the life she had. Phoenix kept her head down as she walked over to her family. "What a foreign word." Phoenix thought bitterly as Mr. Malfoy grabbed her shoulder, Phoenix looked up to see Harry look at her over his shoulder one last time before the air was sucked out of her. It felt as though she were being compressed inside a tube, and then it was gone. Phoenix's eyes widened, it looked as if she were in a stone castle, but everything was dark and grey.

"A house elf will show you to your room." Mr. Malfoy said walking off, his walking stick clacking against the stone floor as Draco ran off in some other direction.

"A what?" Phoenix asked, she looked around but she was completely alone. "Perhaps I should have just stayed with the Dursley's." she bit her lip. There was a loud crack which scared Phoenix out of her wits. Standing in front of her with a frown was…well what Phoenix assumed was a house elf. It was only about a foot or two shorter then Phoenix, its bulging green eyes looked over Phoenix as if she were a dangerous snake, its nose was long a thin. Its bat-like ears flopped down sadly as it looked over Phoenix.

"Dobby is here to escort the new young mistress to her room." it-he said.

"Are you a house elf?" Phoenix asked.

"Indeed, young miss I am." Dobby said, shuffling on the floor and twiddling his long thing fingers.

"Oh well, I'm Phoenix," Phoenix smiled and stuck out her hand, Dobby's eyes filled with fear as he stumbled and scurried away from Phoenix who quickly pulled her hand back, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you-"

"Sorry?" Dobby asked, "A witch is "sorry" for Dobby?" Dobby asked, his green eyes filling with tears.

Phoenix blinked confused, "Yes?" she asked confused. Dobby said nothing and just waved for Phoenix to follow him. Phoenix followed after him slowly, up a staircase, through a drawing room, down a hallway up another set of stairs and halfway down a hallway they turned right. Dizzy, Phoenix trudged behind Dobby who was shaking as he walked.

"Here it is miss." Dobby said, "Dobby is young mistresses house elf, so if young mistress needs anything summon Dobby." he said with a bow.

"That's not really-" Phoenix opened the door to find it was like the rest of the castle, stone and grey, "Oh no." Phoenix said shaking her head, "Come on Dobby, we've got work to do."

"Dobby will gladly assist the young mistress."

* * *

By the end of the day Phoenix had everything she'd need over the break for this little project of hers. She looked around her large room (or at least large by her standards). One floor to wall window is all that allowed her to see the backyard which had an amazing garden, with several blooming flowers and what looked to be a maze. Two doors led off to two other rooms. One, to a bathroom with marble tiles, counter tops, a porcelain tub with a stand up shower adjacent to it and so many fluffy towels Phoenix could not wait to try out. The other led to a walk in closet-one of the first things Phoenix did was dig out her Transfiguration book and looked up how to change the color of objects. Changing every black article of clothing into white was no problem-they had learned how to do that with tea cozy's. However doing other colors, Phoenix has some problem with. Instead of being a rich red like she had planned one of the dresses in the closet turned into a lovely orange and blue plaid design.

"Well I know what I won't be wearing." Phoenix said putting the orange and blue plaid dress in the farthest corner of her bedroom. "Wonder if wall's are easier." she wondered aloud, she looked out to see Dobby just standing in her room.

"Dobby come on we've got to work-"

"Mistress hasn't given Dobby an order!" Dobby squealed.

"Sorry Dobby." Phoenix winced, then an idea hit her, "Dobby? If it's any trouble…would you mind changing the walls?"

"To what mistress?" Dobby asked, Phoenix described to him the Gryffindor common room, with a warm feel to it. The canopy bed was changed from black, silver and green to a rich red, bright orange and radiant gold; the heavy curtains turned to red and gold lace, the thick wool blanket was changed to a fluffy cotton and silk comforter made of red and gold. The stone walls were changed, a rich autumn brown crown molding wrapped around the frame of her ceiling. The walls seemed to change from stone to strong oak, Phoenix smiled as a fire like glow illuminated her now Gryffindor stylized room.

"Is it acceptable young mistress?" Dobby asked.

"It's perfect, thank you Dobby." Phoenix smiled happily. Now Phoenix sat in her room, chairs were covered with books, she was going to learn how to do everything she could. Not being able to change her clothes from white to anything really rubbed off the wrong way. So she sat in her room reading, Dobby had fetched her some books and some tea awhile ago. Now the tea was cold and she was still flipping through the first stack of book.

"Dobby has come to say that the master wants you in the drawing room." Dobby appeared with a crack, the cold tea spilled over Phoenix as a result of Dobby scaring her.

"Oh Dobby please don't pop up on me like that." Phoenix frowned at the stain which was not coming out anytime soon, "Guess I'll have to put something else on." Phoenix went to her closet. Everything was still white-or at least now had faded to match the icy color of her hair. Sighing Phoenix simply grabbed a frosty white jacket and zipped it up to cover the stain on her sweater. Dobby escorted Phoenix to the drawing room where the other Malfoy's- Mr. and Mrs., with Draco-and about a dozen reporters stood, several were speaking languages she'd never hope to learn, while some were speaking in a very thick American accent, and some were from these parts which some what comforted Phoenix.

"Phoenix." Mrs. Malfoy cooed, "Come sit." she stiffly patted the rock hard couch, indicating she wanted Phoenix to sit by Draco. Slowly all the questions stopped and everyone looked at her, with her dark loose jeans and frosty white jacket, Phoenix blushed, softly her socked feet slid across the wooden floor. When she made it to the couch she turned and hopped up sitting next to Draco.

"Where are her shoes." Mr. Malfoy hissed to Dobby.

"I-I didn't notice young mistress wasn't wearing any." Dobby whispered out the side of his mouth.

"One moment." Mr. Malfoy said, with his walking stick he whacked Dobby upside the head, "Go fetch her suitable foot wear." Mr. Malfoy said as camera's flashed.

"I can get some myself." Phoenix said quietly, a few reporters chuckled, but her words fell on deaf ears other then that. Dobby scampered off rubbing his head, Phoenix watched him, making sure the mentally remind herself to talk to him later.

"Miss Malfoy face us." Phoenix turned and was blinded by flashes of cameras, "Miss Malfoy," an American reporter wearing flashy pink robes that hardly covered her spoke up, "What's it like here at the Manor?" Hovering quills anxiously awaited her answer as reporters watched her.

"I…haven't gotten the chance to explore it." Phoenix answered honestly.

"But out of what you have seen?" another asked.

"It's made outta stone." Phoenix blushed, she really had no opinion. Dobby scampered back in with his head down and slipped a black pair of boots onto Phoenix's small feet. Some reporters laughed at her answer while their quills scribbled down her every word.

"Miss Malfoy what was your first impression of your brother Draco?" one asked, the others seemed to like this questions and nodded waiting for her answer. Phoenix flinched at the few camera flashes.

"In all honesty," Phoenix bit her lip, "I thought he was a prick." a few jaws dropped and a few laughs escaped, "I mean…he did throw orange juice and a goblet at me." Phoenix didn't dare look at Draco or Mr. Malfoy as nearly all of the reporters were laughing at this point.

Once the laughing died down another reporter spoke up, but he didn't speak English, "I-I'm sorry what did he say?" Phoenix asked.

"He asked if you're enjoying your new life?" A woman with curly blonde hair and horned rimmed glasses asked.

"Oh," Phoenix thought long and hard, swinging her feet, "I haven't…disliked my stay here….but I'm used to fending for myself…so this house elf stuff," Phoenix glanced at Dobby, "is new." she faced the cameras as they flashed, "But I'm sure I'll…get used to it."

The reporters talked amongst themselves as quills scribbled away, then the blonde, horned rimmed glasses lady spoke up, "What's it like being friends with the famous Harry Potter?" now it was silent. Everyone was listening.

Phoenix's ears turned scarlet, turning Ron's blushing to shame, "Harry's always been there for me…the people we lived with didn't care for us…so we both had to share the space under the cupboard." a few eyes widened, but Phoenix went on, ignoring the flashes of the camera, "We were always close, and always looked out for each other…not having him here…" The tears Phoenix had been holding back since she let go of Harry finally sprang free, "It hurts." she cried, a few reporters snapped pictures of her crying, while others respectively let their quills write her answer down before brightening back up.

Silly questions were asked next like, "Have you ever ridden a broom?", "What are your favorite subjects at school?" and "Do you have any crushes?" were just a few. Phoenix only shook her head, without looking at the Malfoy's she stood up. Her black boots landed on the wood floor with a soft "thunk" and the questions stopped. Still crying-blinded by tears and flashes-Phoenix spoke up, "Please just-just leave." and with that she walked out, grabbing Dobby's hand as she did so.

"Oh Dobby that was so humiliating." Phoenix cried into one of her plush pillows, "Why can't I just be regular Phoenix? With no last name?" she laid on her bed crying, she missed Harry, she missed Ron, she missed Hermione.

"Is mistress unhappy?" Dobby squeaked.

"Sorry," Phoenix sat up, "I shouldn't trouble you with my sadness." Phoenix finally pushed her tears away. She frowned, "Dobby why did Mr. Mal-" Phoenix cringed, "My father, hit you?"

"Dobby must be punished when he does something wrong-" Dobby wringed the dingy scrap of fabric he was wearing between his hands.

"But you didn't do anything." Phoenix cried, she began to cry again, this time for Dobby, "Oh Dobby come here." Phoenix helped Dobby up onto her bed, the house elf squirmed, but Phoenix calmed him, "Around me Dobby, you just have to be a friend. Not a slave."

"Young mistress treats Dobby as an equal." Dobby breathed amazed.

"Slaves." Phoenix thought wiping away her tears, "That's what they are." she looked at Dobby, "You can sit…" Dobby shook his head. Phoenix frowned, "Why not?"

"To be treated as an equal." Dobby mumbled, tossing the thought around in his mind.

"You should be, you're brilliant." Phoenix said, "Look what you did to this room, it's beautiful Dobby…you've been nothing but kind to me, why shouldn't I be kind to you?" the more Dobby heard what Phoenix was saying about being equal, and not being smacked around like a sack of dead rats, the more Dobby quite liked the idea of freedom. Where he could do what Dobby wanted. The idea of freedom for a house elf was as bad as execution, which they would much rather have then to be free. Phoenix had stopped talking and was now smiling, despite her tear stained face. Dobby looked down to find he had sat down on Phoenix's bed, quickly Dobby squeaked and flung himself off.

"Bad Dobby!" He slammed his head into the floor.

"Dobby no!" Phoenix dragged him back up, "It's okay."

"No Dobby must punish himself!" But for once Dobby didn't want to.

"Dobby." Phoenix warned.

Dobby clamed down, "Dobby is sorry he is." Dobby mumbled quietly.

"It's okay Dobby," Phoenix rubbed his head smiling, he reminded her of a lost child, one like her; out of place.

"Would young mistress like anything?" Dobby's ears perked up.

"Some sleep would be nice." Phoenix said, slowly she laid back down, "Can we be friends and not…master and servant?" she asked yawning.

Dobby only bit his lip, unable to answer, by the time he was brave enough to answer, Phoenix had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Draco was furious, how dare that girl live here after she told those reporters he threw juice and a goblet at her. Storming down hallways and staircases, he threw open Phoenix's door and stormed in, a house elf was cleaning but he paid no mind. That is till he did a double take and noticed the room looked very…Gryffindor-y. It made him sick to his stomach and he glared at his "sister's" sleeping form. She won this round, but now he was really going to hurt her.

Taking out the paper his father had trusted him with, he put it on Phoenix's bed-still paying no mind to Dobby who was watching with fearful green eyes. Draco smirked cruelly, his parents had reporters like putty in their hands. After they had found Phoenix, they found a note on her. A note Lucius had left with Phoenix when he abandoned her on a muggle doorstep for dead. Wiping Phoenix's memory of the note was a synch for Narcissa, but they kept the note if only to break the poor girls spirit later if she proved to be unusable. With a smirk Draco turned and left. Dobby quickly scurried over and snatched the note up looking it over, he looked from Phoenix to the note back and forth. Did Phoenix not know this? He couldn't break her heart now after her breakdown in front of the press, carefully Dobby tucked it into his "clothing", and went back to cleaning. Dobby didn't stop cleaning till he got tired, habit told him to keep working, but Phoenix's words of freedom made him stop. Giggling to himself he hopped onto a chair, soon after he promptly fell asleep.

Hours later when Phoenix woke, it was to the sound of a house elf snoring. Phoenix smiled at Dobby before sliding out of bed. Sighing, Phoenix figured it was best she apologized for her run out earlier that day. Not wanting to wake Dobby-and half wanting to just wander around aimlessly-Phoenix let the sleeping house elf rest and set out on her own.

Phoenix avoided the hateful glares of the portraits as they hissed words to her, "The portraits at Hogwarts are much nicer." she thought as she heard them whisper to each other.

Soon she saw a house elf pass by, "Oh excuse me." Phoenix called, the elf squeaked, "Can you help me find Mr. Mal-….My father?" Phoenix asked.

The elf refused to look at Phoenix and nodded, scurrying off, Phoenix followed. "He's in here missus." it squeaked softly before running off quickly. Phoenix blinked and knocked on the door.

"What?" she heard Mr. Malfoy snarl from within.

"I came to apologize for my behavior." Phoenix said softly, there was silence, then the movement of feet on rugged floors. The door was flung open and Lucius looked down at Phoenix questioningly.

"You're sorry?" he asked. Afraid she had done a greater crime then she originally thought, Phoenix nodded carefully, looking up at Lucius fearfully. "Very well." Lucius said.

"I'm sorry I'm not very good at being a daughter either." Phoenix said, with a sad smile she shrugged turning away, "I didn't need to be one for eleven years." What happened next shocked Phoenix, Lucius laughed. Turning back she watched as he laughed, not a cruel laugh, but a genuine laugh, Phoenix smiled. What surprised her more was he told her tomorrow morning they were going somewhere. Just the two of them. Phoenix was a little worried she'd be abandoned again, keeping a smile on her face to tell Lucius she was happy she went back to her room. Once inside she slammed the door waking Dobby.

"Dobby…could you pack a few things?" she asked.

"Is something wrong young mistress?" Dobby asked.

"Just a precaution." Phoenix mumbled suddenly sad once again. Deciding to ignore her rumbling stomach and the call for supper, Phoenix went to the bathroom. Her own bathroom, for some reason the little girl came out in her and she really wanted a bubble bath. Gathering what she'd need-including a night gown for when she got out-she filled the tub with warm water. Undressing and slipping nose high into the bubbles Phoenix giggled. She wasn't allowed to have bubble baths at the Dursley's because it took up too much time, water, and money. But Phoenix was having too much fun to even remember her time at the Dursley's. Gathering bubbles in her hand she blew them out and laughed cheerfully, smiling. She did this a few times before she started piling the bubbles on her head to give her funny hair styles. Half an hour later, when the water started to get cold, the bubbles were nearly gone, and her hands began to hurt, Phoenix ducked under the water to rinse off. Pulling the plug she stepped out as the water drained. Wrapping a fluffy red towel around her, Phoenix dried herself off before dressing. When she went back out into her room she saw Dobby standing there. "Dobby?"

"Oh!" Dobby smiled, "A letter for young mistress." Phoenix took the letter he held out and thanked him, "Dobby packed for mistress, just like mistress said." Phoenix smiled, saying she wouldn't need him till tomorrow morning she dismissed him for the night. Phoenix smiled at the letter from Ron.

"Dear Phoenix," she read as she jumped onto her bed, "Only one day home and I'm beginning to miss Hogwarts." she laughed, "Fred and George really want you to come over so they can practice new pranks on you since none of us trust them." she read the hand writing changed and was scratched out but Phoenix could still read it, "Don't listen to him, you're our little bird and we want you here." she blushed and read on. "Bloody hell, they took my letter…I couldn't find more parchment-no doubt another trick of theirs-so this'll have to do." Phoenix smiled. Then every Weasley had apparently grabbed the parchment cause each said hello to her. Ron sounded mad when he finally go the parchment back making Phoenix laugh. Her laughter died down as she finished reading it, she folded it gently and placed it on a chair before falling asleep on her plush bed.

* * *

Phoenix stood by the front doors, waiting for Lucius, as the clock chimed nine Phoenix sighed. "Perhaps this was a bad idea." she thought, "I can just tell him I don't want to go anywhere." as she was walking away she heard Lucius's walking cane.

"Phoenix?" he called, though it was more of a summons, Phoenix walked back obediently and stood by him, "Stick close." he grabbed her shoulder and held her close. Phoenix noticed he smelled strangely like grass and parchment, an odd smell she would not have expected from him. Then the feeling of being sucked into a tube again came and Phoenix buried her face into Lucius's cloak. When the feeling was gone she saw they were in Diagon Alley, the feeling of her being abandoned got stronger. But Lucius only pulled Phoenix away from Diagon Alley to what appeared to be a darker version of it. A store named "Rarities." caught her eye as it was the only bright place in the entire area, Lucius thankfully was pulling her that way.

Once inside Phoenix's eyes widened. Everywhere there seemed to be something taking up that space. There were rows and rows of shelves, winding around the store like a maze. "Muggle torture devices only 3 galleons!" a sign said, very loudly actually.

Lucius pulled Phoenix down the rows, she saw dozens of objects "cursed Rosetta stone", "Enchanting gifts", and "Authentic petrified dragon heart string from Smaug."

"Smaug?" Phoenix thought, she remembered professor Binns mentioning a dragon named Smaug, this dragon apparently was the first one to trust goblins-which lead to the assumption the goblins tricked the other dragons into protecting Gingotts. But Professor Binns simply stated when asked that since it was not written as a fact it was not true. Phoenix was unable to see any more as Lucius was pulling faster and faster, going this way and that till he stopped at an isle.

"Go and pick something." Lucius said disinterested. Phoenix blinked and looked after him as he walked off, walking down the isle Phoenix found they were birds. Ones that would carry letters for her, she assumed. None of the owls caught her attention, so she turned to the hawks, but one look at the talons and she quickly moved on.

A tiny-terrified-shriek stopped Phoenix, looking down she moved her foot to see she nearly stepped on a baby bird that had fallen off the shelf. "Oh, what are you?" Phoenix asked, the bird was only as long as her forearm, and was dressed in beautiful feathers which were blended shades of blue, green and purple. The bid shook itself, it's feathers reflected the light and seemed to catch on fire, Phoenix's eyes widened and she looked at the bracelet Hermione had given her for Christmas. "You must be a phoenix," Phoenix smiled, "Just like me." she beamed happily. The bird purred and rubbed against her arm, standing up Phoenix cuddled the bird. "I think I'll call you Violet." Phoenix smiled, the bird chirped happily, "You like that don't you?" she asked gently petting Violet.

"Is this what you've chose?" Lucius appeared, Phoenix smiled not looking at him.

"Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome." He half hissed out the side of his mouth with a half forced smile.


	9. The Burrow

**Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the occasional OC (aside from the ones that were submitted like…years ago) **

* * *

"Phoenix you have no idea how much your bird scared me," Hermione's letter said, Phoenix laughed gleefully as she read, "It's beautiful," Phoenix read as she stroked Violet's feathers, "it's a phoenix correct? How ironic of you." the blonde smiled. "I've done some research on phoenix's." Phoenix read as she stood and walked over to her writing desk, "They're wonderful creatures, you are very lucky to have one." Phoenix discarded the letter on the desk. Taking her time, she wrote back, behind her Violet cleaned her feathers.

Hermione loved to write novels, not letters, so Phoenix's room was filled with letters from her. She occasionally got letter from Ron-and each time the parchment would be taken from him and his family would send their greetings. Finally though, the Weasley's decided to just send their own letters. Percy's were always long, and full of questions, asking her how she's adjusting, if she was ready for her next year, if the Malfoy's were treating her nicely (most seemed to be questions from Mrs. Weasley as well). Fred and George always begged her to come over so they could try out a few new tricks on someone new-to which Phoenix always responded with they were ruining the fun of jokes by telling her. Ron always kept his letters short, but at the end he never failed to remind her she was welcomed over.

Even Justin sent her some letters (after getting over the initial shock of her bird).

Hermione sent letters every week telling her what she had done, Phoenix enjoyed reading her letters-since Phoenix felt like a bird trapped in a cage. The summer seemed to be flying past and yet she received not one letter from Harry. She had sent him several throughout the summer, but never once did he write back. "I know the Dursley's are cruel, but to not let him respond. Rude." Phoenix scoffed, then she caught herself. Just last year she was in the Dursley's house, and she thought that how they treated her was just fine. Sighing sadly Phoenix looked at Violet, the great phoenix was close to catching fire.

"Dobby." Phoenix called, the house elf didn't come, blinking Phoenix called out again, "Dobby?" still nothing. Phoenix shrugged, she simply wished to tell him she was going to finally leave her room and if she was needed he could find her. Standing, Phoenix didn't bother to put on flip flops- "I think I'll explore that maze looking part of the garden." Phoenix didn't dare wander near the maze, the fear of being trapped and alone frightened her. Wandering around the halls, Phoenix figured if she could make her way down to the first floor, and then as far back as she could go, she'd be able to find her way to the garden, "Getting back will be the hard part." Phoenix mumbled, her pale feet hardly making any noise on the stone and wooden floors.

"Is she really staying here?" Phoenix stopped at the voice.

"Yes, father insist she stay." Draco hissed. Phoenix blinked and moved more towards the voices.

"Yuck, she's a blood traitor." The first voice was female.

"Probably a friend of Draco's from school." Phoenix thought, she shrugged, "nothing more." she ignored them and walked past the room Draco and his guest were in.

"Psst, Draco," a second voice whispered-this one male, "I think she just passed by outside."

"So what?" Draco snapped. Phoenix smiled, she was glad Draco hated her, he was cruel to her, and so their feelings were mutual. She had one brother, and that was Harry, though at the moment Phoenix was a little irritated with him. Finally finding her way to a back door, Phoenix slid outside, the afternoon air was mild, Phoenix smiled at the shining, sunny sky.

"How good it feels," she mumbled, flexing her bare toes through the soft grass. When was the last time she stepped outside? Walking from Hogwarts to the train? That long? She highly doubted that. Phoenix sighed and began her trek to the maze, sticking her hands in her pockets Phoenix looked at the sky. "Three weeks till school starts back up." she mumbled.

"Phoenix?" Phoenix looked down to find Mrs. Malfoy.

"Oh sorry, I didn't meant to disturb you." Phoenix said.

"It's alright dear." Mrs. Malfoy smiled, "Why don't you come here?" Phoenix shuffled over to the woman, she felt so very plain. Mrs. Malfoy was wearing an elegant yet plain black dress, beautiful black heels, and her hair was pulled into a low bun. She sat on a stone bench with an umbrella hovering over her to shield the sun from her eyes. And then Phoenix stood there, in a plain red shirt (she finally managed to change the color of her clothes), loose jean shorts and no shoes, her longer platinum blonde hair hung loose around her body like a curtain. Yes plain indeed she was compared to Mrs. Malfoy. "Sit dear." Mrs. Malfoy forced a pained smiled, she slapped her hand gently on the stone bench next to her. Phoenix slowly lifted herself to the bench, her toes barely brushing over the green grass below. "How are you feeling dear?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Fine." Phoenix lied, suddenly coming outside seemed like a bad idea.

"I've hardly seen you this summer dear," Mrs. Malfoy said tucking her daughters long hair back, "It's hard to get to know you when you hide."

"Sorry." Phoenix said blushing, not used to a mothers touch.

Mrs. Malfoy only looked at Phoenix for a second before she spoke up again, "Tell me all about you dear." she said.

Phoenix blinked shocked, "W-where should I start?" Mrs. Malfoy only shrugged one shoulder, indicating she didn't care. So Phoenix told her everything she could remember; from when she lost a tooth because Dudley punched her when she was three, to when she said goodbye to her friends at Kings Cross. Mrs. Malfoy never said a word during the story, and she kept her kind eyes on her daughter at all times.

"You are incredibly brave." Mrs. Malfoy finally spoke up as she escorted her daughter back to the manor.

"Thank you ma'a-" Phoenix paused, "thank you mother." Mrs. Malfoy stopped, perhaps she shouldn't have said that.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled, "You're welcome, my daughter." Phoenix blushed and smiled. Mrs. Malfoy held out her hand, slowly Phoenix reached out and took it, the two girls walked back inside, no longer strangers to the other.

* * *

Phoenix smiled as she read her letter over again. Ron was planning on kidnapping Harry! She wanted to squeal happily as she was being invited to join them, she'd get to spend the last two weeks of summer with the Weasley's. Of course she asked her mother if it were okay.

"Please mother, it's only for two weeks, Ron says they haven't gotten their things yet so I can go shopping for supplies with them." Mrs. Malfoy didn't seemed too thrilled. Even though Phoenix promised to spend this Christmas with Harry, she said, "I'll come home for Christmas holidays." she said. Mrs. Malfoy seemed happy she'd at least be able to buy her daughter presents that she agreed.

So Phoenix sat in her room, her trunks packed, she had Violet in a smaller cage since she had recently caught fire and was now the size of a small chicken. She looked over Ron's letter, "Keep your window open." she blinked confused and stood by her open window.

"Mistress?" Phoenix turned and looked at Dobby.

"Dobby!" she ran over and hugged the elf, "Where have you been?"

"Dobby has been working for Mr. Malfoy." Dobby apologized.

"That's alright." Phoenix smiled, she noticed Dobby looked trouble but before she could ask there was a honk at her window. Turning, Phoenix saw Fred and George driving a blue car, "But wait…I'm on the fourth floor." Phoenix thought, her eyes widened as she ran over. Sure enough the blue station wagon was flying. "Oh my gosh!" Phoenix laughed with glee.

"Hello Nix!" Ron beamed happily, his voice had certainly gotten deeper over the summer.

"Come on little bird get in." Fred and George called, Phoenix grabbed her stuff.

"Where is young mistress going?" Dobby asked as Ron pulled her stuff away from her.

"I've been given permission to go with them." Phoenix said, "Don't worry Dobby." she smiled.

"But mistress-" Before Dobby could say anymore, Phoenix stood on her window sill and jumped in the blue car.

"Bout time we got to see you again little bird." the twin not driving turned back and ruffled her long hair. Phoenix only smiled brightly, thankful she was going to see Harry again. As they drove the car, the driving twin pulled them up over the clouds.

"Have you been getting letters from Harry?" Phoenix asked as she settled back into her seat.

"No," Ron frowned, "Have you?" Phoenix shook her head.

"Oh!" Ron said suddenly scaring everyone out of the comfortable silence they were in, turning and nearly flinging himself over the back seat, Ron rummaged through some things.

"What is he doing?" Phoenix asked leaning up to rest her head between the twins.

"No idea." they replied.

"Found it." Ron said climbing back up into his seat, he held out a messily wrapped package.

"What's this?" Phoenix asked.

"A present." Ron said rolling his eyes before he could say anymore Phoenix hugged him. Phoenix had no idea what compelled her to hug Ron, perhaps it was because right now, he was there and Harry was not. Phoenix pulled back and looked at the present.

"Can I open it now?" she asked a little giddy. She had completely forgotten to ask what day her birthday was when she was at the Malfoy's, but since they never said a word to her she supposed it didn't matter (which when the Twins inquired about it they looked at her shocked) "How could that not matter?" they asked. Phoenix ignored them as she opened the present.

"Dad brought it home one day, said it was a mood something." Ron explained.

"It's a mood necklace," Phoenix smiled, she always admired them simply because on her they always stayed a bright-purple-blue color. Then Phoenix blinked, "What does your dad do anyways?" she could not recall seeing a red haired man-Mr. Weasley- at the train station.

Ron explained how his father worked in the ministry, with muggle artifacts and such.

"He doesn't know what a rubber duck is?" Phoenix asked, her red haired friends shook their heads and Phoenix laughed.

"What's it for?" Ron asked. Phoenix couldn't answer, she could only laugh as the thought of a rubber duck being used for anything but a bath toy amused her. Finally after the red haired boys kept yelling their question, Phoenix managed to calm down.

"It's a bath toy." she answered, the boy stayed quiet.

"What?" one twin asked.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Phoenix smiled, laughing again. The boys didn't seem to believe her, and that was just fine with Phoenix-she still giggled and joked about it.

"How much longer till we get to Harry's?" Ron asked after an hour of pointless conversation (mostly the twins just trying to get Phoenix into their pranks).

"We're heading down now." The driving twin said, suddenly the car tipped down, Phoenix gripped the leather seats as her stomach dropped. "Alright little bird lead the way." the driving twin said.

"Uh turn right here." Phoenix said, it was hard to tell where they were but once she saw the Dursley's house she knew, "Straight ahead," she said. They drove forward, "They've put bars on that window." Phoenix cried, "Harry's got to be in there." as they pulled around they could see Harry inside.

"Hiya Harry." Ron called in, The four looked out the car at Harry.

"Ron, Phoenix, Fred, George." Harry exclaimed, thrilled to see them, "What are you all doing here?"

"Saving you, now go on get your trunk." Ron smiled, as Harry got his things together Ron turned to Phoenix.

"Can you grab the hook in the back?" he asked, Phoenix nodded, climbing over the seats she found a hook with some rope.

"Here." she handed it up to Ron. Ron hooked it up to the window, inside Harry was dressed and ready to go.

"Stand back." Ron said, but Harry didn't listen, he saw Phoenix his dear sister waiting just beyond his cage, there was no way he was taking a step away. The driving twin hit the gas, the rope tightened till finally the cars fell off. Harry's eyes widened at the sound, Ron quickly untied the rope while Phoenix helped pull Harry stuff in.

"Potter!" Phoenix glanced up to see Mr. Dursley.

"Come on Harry!" Phoenix held out her hand, Harry gladly took it, they pulled away only to be stopped as Mr. Dursley caught Harry's leg.

"Let go of me!" Harry screamed, partially because he wanted to escape, partially because he was so close to Phoenix and he was not having the Dursley's take her from him.

"Drive!" Ron yelled, the twin floored it and the fat man was pulled out of the house till he could no longer hold onto Harry and he fell to the bush below. Phoenix pulled Harry to the other side of the car while Ron closed the door. The flying car pulled away and up into the clouds. Harry could feel Phoenix's arms around him as his heart settled.

"By the way Harry." Ron said looking at him, "Happy birthday." Phoenix only tightened her grip on him to which Harry held her arms, glad to have his other half back.

Neither of them moved for a while, Phoenix's arms shook as she moved her arms out from around Harry, "So." she began, "How come you never responded to our letters?" she asked.

"A house elf had been keeping them." Harry answered, he finally moved off of Phoenix and sat back in the car, relaxing.

"Why?" Phoenix asked.

"He said something about history repeating itself." Harry answered, his thoughts were dulled as he looked over Phoenix. The blonde girl yawned, to which Harry pulled her to his side, for the first time in a long time the two finally got some decent sleep.

"They really are connected at the hip aren't they?" The twins asked Ron who nodded.

By the time morning rolled around, the two had woken up, everyone stayed in comfortable silence as the red haired boys home came into view. Landing was painful and bumpy but they all survived.

The five staggered out of the blue death trap, Harry held Hedwig's cage and let his snowy owl out, she screeched happily once before flying around the burrow. Phoenix let Violet out who screeched and flew around with Hedwig. The five slowly stumbled to the house, the entire time it took for the five to get in the twins were whispering, "Shh okay come on, quiet, shhhh." it took most of Phoenix's will power not to laugh. The burrow-as the boys called it-was small inside. But to Phoenix it was homey, and comforting (especially after being trapped in her stone manor). In the sink a brush was scrubbing away at the dishes, while a towel dried them off. Still holding onto Phoenix's hand, Harry pulled her around looking at everything in awe. In what could be called the living room, a grandly decorated clock sat with it's back to the wall. On it's face were several hands, each with a face of a family member, and instead of the time being on the face, there were places, like "Home, School, Work, Danger, Prison, Dentist, Quidditch Games, Lost" behind them Phoenix could barely make out that the red haired boys were eating something.

"It's not much," Ron said with a mouthful, "But it's home."

"It's brilliant." Harry said as Phoenix looked in the corner to find a pair of knitting needles diligently working on what looked to be a scarf. There were thumps from the stairs and Mrs. Weasley was suddenly there.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, her three sons quickly put away the bread they were eating, "Harry, Phoenix," her features softened at the two, "How wonderful to see you both," she walked around a chair, "Beds empty, no note," her hands were placed firmly on her hips as she scolded her sons, "Car gone. You could have died, you could have been seen! Of course I don't blame you two." she reassured Harry and Phoenix.

"They were starving Harry mum, they were bars on his window." Ron spoke up.

"Well you best hope I don't put bars on your window Ronald Weasley." Mrs. Weasley snapped, "Come on you two," she smiled at Phoenix and Harry, "Time for a spot of breakfast." as the boys sat back down at the supper table, Phoenix stayed standing.

"I could help miss-" Phoenix tried to intervene with the fast paced woman.

"No no my dear, you sit," Mrs. Weasley smiled, "I think my boys could learn from you to offer help." Phoenix blushed as the red haired boys looked at her. Phoenix sat by Harry, soon the smell of breakfast was wafting through the burrow and Percy was down at the table with them. He was startled to see Harry and Phoenix but quickly settled down on the other side of Phoenix. The two talked about classes and "boring" stuff as Ron put it.

"Well I for one find it comforting that I now have a companion to talk to." Percy insisted making Phoenix blush.

"Hey she's our bird," One of the twins said.

"Yeah find your own."

"Now boys," Mrs. Weasley said, "Do not fight over Phoenix," the elder woman shot her an apologetic look as she served her boys and guest breakfast.

"Mummy have you seen my jumper?" a red haired girl-Ginny-if Phoenix remembered correctly.

"Yes dear it was on the cat." Mrs. Weasley said not looking up from serving her boys breakfast.

"Hello." Harry said, it was then Phoenix looked up, Ginny's eyes were wide and she ran off. "What did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing, she's been talking about you all summer though." Ron said, "Bit annoying really." Phoenix felt her stomach burn and a growl like sigh was pushed out of her.

Percy and the twins glanced at her, only for her to give them a famous Malfoy glare making them turn back to their breakfast.

"Morning Weasleys." A man stepped into the house, Phoenix looked at him, he at the same red hair as the boys did, and he wore a pointed brown hat.

"Morning dad." they all replied.

"So this is Mr. Weasley." Phoenix said looking over him as he carried in a parcel, he set it on the counter as he kissed Mrs. Weasley's cheek. Phoenix hardly paid attention to what Ron and Harry were saying as she watched Mr. Weasley sit down-not noticing two children at this table were not his. Finally when he settled down his eyes fell on Harry and Phoenix.

"And who are you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Phoenix was in no mood to answer that age old question so she let Harry speak, "Oh Harry sir, Harry Potter," Mr. Weasley's eyes lit up but before he could speak Harry continued, "And this is Phoenix Malfoy." Mr. Weasley looked at Phoenix.

"You're Lucius's lost daughter?" Mr. Weasley asked making Phoenix look up from her lap.

Phoenix nodded. Mr. Weasley looked as though he were going to say more but Phoenix blocked him out and picked at her breakfast. She barely registered the eyes on her as she blocked herself from the red haired family, instinctively she reached under the table and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry looked at Phoenix, her eyes held a far away, downcast look, Harry looked at their hands and his grip on hers tightened willing her to come out of her thoughts. When her silver-grey eyes met his green Harry's breath caught. Any other time he could read her like an open book, but her weeks at the Malfoy's hardened her-if unintentionally. All he could see was that she was alone the entire time, and now being around people it was like coming out of the shadows for the first time. Harry frowned as he looked over his friends face, it was as if he were looking over a complete stranger. What happened to her?

Before he could ask there was a screech, finally Phoenix was pulled back into her body, Harry could read her again in the split second he saw her eyes. "That'll be Errol with the post." Mrs. Weasley said. The family plus two watched as the owl flew into the window, they all winced, "Percy could you go fetch him?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Percy stood up and walked over, opening the window Errol flew up recovering from his hit.

Percy opened the letter his eyes lighting up, "Oh look it's our Hogwarts letters, they've sent us Phoenix's and Harry's as well."

"Dumbledore must know you're here," Mr. Weasley said.

Each student looked over their list, "Spell books are real expensive mum, this won't be cheap."

"We'll manage." Mrs. Weasley said, "May I see your list dear?" Phoenix nodded and handed Mrs. Weasley the slip of parchment. "There's only one place we're going to get all of this." she smiled, "Diagon Alley."

* * *

After all the Weasleys were ready for the day, they stood in front of the fireplace, Harry and Phoenix. Mrs. Weasley grabbed a pot by the fireplace and held it out, "Alright Harry, you first."

"But Harry's never traveled by Floo powder before mum," Ron said.

"Right then you first." Mrs. Weasley nodded.

Ron stepped forward and grabbed a handful of what looked like ash, he stepped into the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley pushed the others back. "Diagon Ally!" Ron said clearly as he threw the ash down. Phoenix watched in amazement as the "ash" sparkled into green fire that rose around Ron's feet, up his body engulfing the boy till he was gone. As though he had never been there.

"See it's quite easy dears no come on." Mrs. Weasley said, Harry was the first to move, he copied Ron's motions stepping into the fire place, "Now don't forget to speak very, very clearly."

"Diagonally." Harry said quickly as he threw the ash down. He too was engulfed in green flames and Phoenix watched as he disappeared. Too shocked to say anything, she followed Mrs. Weasley's orders as she stepped in the fire place. Grabbing a handful of the ash-which felt more like sand-Phoenix held it up.

"Diagon Ally." she said throwing it down. She saw green and then she saw Diagon Ally with Ron waiting for her.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"Did he come after me?" Ron asked, Phoenix nodded and Ron paled.

"What?" Phoenix demanded.

"He probably got lost," the red haired boy said.

"What!?" Phoenix demanded.


	10. Mandrakes and Howlers

**Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the occasional OC (aside from the ones that were submitted like…years ago) **

* * *

"You are a nightmare you know that?" Phoenix hissed as she stood by Harry in Flourish and Blotts, she was clutching his hand tightly. Harry was covered in soot, having taken a wrong turn for not speaking clearly.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled, he knew just how she was feeling, all the times she fainted in first year where she'd been whisked away from him. It was not a pleasant feeling.

The group of Weasley's, Grangers, the Potter boy and the Malfoy girl, was currently standing and waiting to get books at Flourish and Blotts, but some bloke by the name "Gilderoy Lockhart" was there and apparently he was famous. He was an average height man with golden locks of hair upon his head, he had a lean muscular build and a pearly white smile. As he smiled for the camera, girls swooned over him, Phoenix rolled her eyes. She didn't have time to swoon, she wanted to make sure Harry was safe.

"It can't be," the two looked to Lockhart was looking at Harry, "Harry Potter." a photographer for the Daily Prophet pulled the soot covered boy away from his friend. This being separated thing was really getting on his nerves, as soon as he gets Phoenix back he's whisked away by floo powder and now by photographers. Lockhart grabbed Harry's robe and yanked the boy to his side, "Smile Harry, together you and I make the front page." Phoenix blew her hair out of her face, Harry shot her an apologetic look to which Phoenix shrugged. She might as well get used to the fact that her best friend was famous. "Ladies and gentlemen," Lockhart said, "What an extraordinary moment this is, when young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography," Harry had begun to shuffle away only for Lockhart to pull him back, " "Magical Me"," Lockhart continued, "He had no idea that he would be leaving with my entire collected works-" another wizard handed Lockhart a stack of book, and Lockhart shoved them at Harry with a grin, "Free of charge."

Everyone cheered, Harry hurried away from Lockhart, "I'll just get those signed for you Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, but Harry didn't care, he grabbed Phoenix's hand and walked for the door.

"Harry wait! I still need to get my books!" Phoenix didn't care for this Lockhart character, but she needed her books for the school year.

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter." Phoenix rolled her eyes at her twins voice, Harry stopped dead with Phoenix right beside him, "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." Draco snapped

"Leave him alone." Phoenix snapped.

Draco glared at his sister, a few leaves blew in from outside as the wind picked up. Before Draco could say anything a familiar walking cane landed on his shoulder, "Now now Draco, play nice with your sister." Draco glared at Phoenix who glared right back. Lucius looked over Harry, "Harry Potter," he held out his hand. Harry slowly took it, "Lucius Malfoy." Phoenix's father shook Harry's hand once, "Forgive me." Lucius pulled Harry out of Phoenix's grip with ease, "Your scar is legendary," Phoenix watched as her fathers walking cane moved away Harry's hair to reveal his scar. "As is the wizard who gave it to you-"

"Voldemort," Phoenix spoke up, "Killed his parents." Lucius looked at his daughter as Harry yanked himself away.

"He was nothing more then a murderer." Harry said coldly. Phoenix concentrated her glare on Draco.

"Git," she thought, "Can't go one day without him ruining something." remembering the day he threw juice on her.

"Let's see," her fathers cool voice brought her back, "Red hair, vacant expressions," he spotted Ginny's books, "Tatty second hand books," he plucked her books away from Ginny, he looked the old book over before putting it back in the girls basket, "you must be the Weasley's." he smirked cruelly.

Mr. Weasley walked over, "Children, it's mad in here, why don't we go outside?"

"Well well well," Lucius said, "Weasley senior."

"Malfoy." Mr. Weasley answered.

"Busy time at the ministry Arthur?" Lucius asked, "With all those extra raids, I do hope they're paying you overtime."

"Father." Phoenix spoke up, Draco looked at Phoenix shocked, "That's enough." Phoenix said, she noticed everyone looking at her, "This is a public place." she reminded him, "No need for it to get ugly."

Lucius glanced around to see they had in fact gathered a crowd around them, "Very well Phoenix." he said between his teeth, with a flourish of his cape he threw over his shoulder, "See you at work Weasley. Come Draco."

Draco walked past them, "See you at school Potter." he hissed.

"I can't believe you stood up to your father like that." Hermione said later, as they finally got their books and supplies.

"I can't believe no one else has." Phoenix mumbled, the group wandered around Diagon Ally.

"Bloody brave of you," Ginny spoke up.

"Foolish more like it." One of the twins said.

Phoenix shrugged uncaring as she silently finished her shopping, her hand gripping Harry's. The rest of summer flew by and before anyone knew it, it was time to go to school, as the red heads flowed through the train station, they were followed by the-boy-who-lived and the Malfoy girl.

"Alright, Fred, George, Percy you first." Mr. Arthur said, the three boys nodded and ran at the platform. Then Mrs. Weasley ushered Ginny through, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley following soon after.

"Go on Phoenix." The boys insisted, Phoenix rolled her eyes and ran at the platform crossing over to the other side, she saw Ginny standing around lost as her parents dealt with her trolley.

"Come on Ginny," Phoenix called, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley insisted that they take Phoenix's trolley as well, "Come on Ginny lets go grab a seat." if she had looked back, she would have noticed that Harry and Ron were not behind her. Stepping on the train the two walked till they found the boys, "Boys," she greeted smiling, gently ushering Ginny into their compartment, "Stay here and watch Ginny."

"What?" One of the twins demanded, "Babysitting? Little bird do you take us as responsible men?"

Phoenix could laugh, "No I take you as good brothers who if you don't watch after your little sister, you will be receiving a howler from your mother." Ginny giggled as all three Weasley boys blushed scarlet. "Now," Phoenix looked at Ginny, "These boys don't take care of you, you come and find me okay?" she asked, Ginny nodded. It was not like she cared for Ginny, she was doing it to intimidate the Weasley boys, they'd never admit it, but her Malfoy glare and smirk were enough to make Voldemorts blood run cold. "Bye then." she smiled pleasantly at the boys before leaving. It took her a grand total of five minutes and three stumbles before she found Hermione, who was sitting with Justin and Neville.

"Phoenix, just was about to go out and look for you." Justin said.

"Yeah sorry it took so long, I had to make sure Fred, George, and Percy were going to take care of Ginny." Phoenix apologized as she sat down.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked, Phoenix blinked and looked back out, she hadn't noticed they weren't with her.

"I-I don't know." Phoenix answered, "I thought they were behind me." she admitted.

"They're probably catching up with Seamus and Thomas." Justin said, shrugging it off.

After a few moments of silence, Phoenix turned to Neville, "So, how was your summer Neville?" she asked.

"Oh it was fine," Neville said, "My Gran took me to see-" Neville's voice got caught in his throat and he coughed, "some relatives."

"Well that had to be fun." Phoenix smiled.

"What'd you do Phoenix?" Justin asked.

"You know what I did," Phoenix smirked, "Unless you ignored my letters."

"How's Violet by the way?" Hermione asked.

"Bloody scared me when she caught fire-"

"You have a phoenix?" Neville asked, Phoenix nodded smiling.

"It was the one nice thing my father's done for me." Phoenix said as the country side rolled by outside, she looked out, "Besides taking me back." No one said anything, they weren't sure how to approach Phoenix with the subject of family.

"So how was your summer Justin?" Hermione asked.

"Ah my parents talked mostly about ministry and pure blood stuff, so I was pretty much in the same position as Phoenix." Justin said, he was joined with Phoenix as he added, "Stuck in our rooms." they watched as Hermione frowned and Neville smiled.

Around noon the snack trolley came by, Justin bought a few licorice wands, and Phoenix purchased a fortune lollypop. Hermione's parents packed her a lunch which she was sharing with Neville-since Trevor (his toad) had decided to sit on his uncovered lunch.

"Lovely." Phoenix mumbled as she looked at the mucus covered sandwich Neville held as he walked out to throw it away.

"Why do you like those fortune lolly's?" Justin asked.

"Dunno." Phoenix shrugged, the lollypop looked clear but with swirls of color, and in fact was really thick with a "fortune" inside. The wrapper claimed that which each lick the lolly knew the person more and could create a fortune. It was a cheap lie, but there was no was she would eat another chocolate frog-not after she found ones leg twitching after she had bit into it. As the day dragged on the four eventually dressed in their robes, Phoenix finally go to the center of her lolly to which her fortune was, "Keep your head down and your senses alert."

"Seems like an untrustworthy fortune." Percy said, Phoenix had gone to make sure Ginny had her robes on. Of course when the twins spotted her they immediately held their hands up in defense as if they had done something wrong.

"You keep your head down in a book all day Perc." Ginny said, the eldest boy turned scarlet.

"Well either way," Phoenix said leaning in the doorway, "things like this keep the mind alert."

"Yeah too alert." one of the twins said.

"Maybe Phoenix didn't suck it enough." The twins chuckled as Phoenix rolled her eyes and blushed.

"I am still a prefect," Percy said, "And I can still give you a detention."

"It's fine Percy." Phoenix smiled, "see you all in the Great Hall." she left the Weasleys and rejoined her friends who were talking about their plans for winter break.

"Yeah, my dad said he's going to be busy that time of year, for some reason vampires and werewolves love the cold." Justin said. "No idea why."

"What does your dad do anyways?" Hermione asked.

"He works in the "Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures" unit." Justin answered, the others only blinked confused, "If someone were to be bitten by a creature, they go to my dad's office." the others nodded understanding, "So I'll probably be spending my holidays at the school."

"What about you Phoenix?" Neville asked.

"I promised my mother I'd come home for the holidays." Phoenix said, the others winced and Phoenix shrugged, "Mrs. Malfoy is actually a really nice woman, would have been nice to have grown up with a woman like her instead of a woman like Petunia." Phoenix said.

"Really?" Neville asked, "Are muggles that bad?" he asked.

"Not all of them." Hermione said.

Phoenix decided to say no more on the matter as the train screeched to a stop. Moments later Phoenix was standing outside the train looking up at Hogwarts in all its glory. She smiled.

"Welcome home." She smiled at Hogwarts before joining her friends in waiting for a carriage. The road up to the castle was silent, but the excitement of a new year filled the air with a buzz. The second years filed into the Great Hall with the other students going to sit at the Gryffindor table. "Do any of you see Harry or Ron?" Phoenix asked as she looked around, she failed to spy her best friends in the crowd, the others shook their heads and insisted Phoenix just sit down an relax. Phoenix sighed and listened to them-wishing to high heaven that Harry was okay. As the last of the first years were sorted Harry and Ron finally came into the Great Hall. As Harry sat down Phoenix grabbed his arm. "Where the bloody hell have you two been?" she growled.

The two quickly explained to their very upset (and rightfully so) friend that for some reason when they ran for the platform they were blocked. They told her about their "fun" accident with Harry nearly falling out of the car to which Phoenix nearly stabbed Ron with a fork for putting Harry in so much danger. And finally Ron pulled out his broken wand for all to see claiming the whomping willow had broken it.

"You should have waited for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Phoenix hissed, "I cannot believe you two!" she wanted to cry and scream at the same time.

"Oy Phoenix." Seamus leaned over after her breakdown, "Race you to the common room."

Phoenix smirked, "You're on!", then she turned back to Ron and Harry, "What if you two had been expelled?!" Seamus ran off hearing the answer he wanted.

"Snape wanted to expel us." Ron muttered.

"But he's not the head of Gryffindor." Hermione said confused.

"Which is why we're not expelled." Harry said, "Professor McGonagall is letting us stay with a detention."

"Honestly you two are a nightmare." Phoenix muttered as she pulled her fork out of the table from where she nearly stabbed Ron. She stabbed the food on her plate.

"Honestly Phoenix, you act as though I nearly ran someone over." Ron sighed.

"Because what you did was very irresponsible and unsafe!" Phoenix hissed at him from across the table, "Do you know what it would have been like if we had been sitting here and Dumbledore just gets up and says "Oh and by the way Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are dead, goodnight." it would have been heartbreaking!" Phoenix said in one breath.

"Phoenix I'm sorry." Harry finally spoke up, "It was the only thing that came to our minds, if we would have thought a little more then we wouldn't have been in this mess but we didn't. So there." for a long time Harry and Phoenix just looked at each other till Ron spoke up.

"I hate when they do that, it's like they're having a conversation, Fred and George do it all the time at home." Their red haired friend mumbled.

Phoenix sighed and turned back to her plate, though now the thought of eating repulsed her. Beneath the table Harry grabbed Phoenix's hand, Phoenix looked at him with her sharp eyes. Harry only looked her face over. This was another time he couldn't read her, and it was killing him. They were best friends, practically brother and sister, he could read her like an open book, but she was shutting him out. Since when could she shut him out? It burned Harry's core, why couldn't she see it from their side? Finally Phoenix's eyes softened and Harry could see the girl he once knew behind them. She had been scared, for some reason he wasn't there with her and she had no explanation for it. Harry frowned and squeezed her hand. Phoenix smiled sadly and squeezed back gently. The two turned back to their plates and ate in silence.

Once the feast had ended, Phoenix and Seamus raced to the common room.

"Bottled Butterbeer!" they both said breathless to the fat lady who looked at them disappointed.

"Still chasing each other in the halls?" she asked, not letting them in.

Seamus was about to nod yes when Phoenix jabbed him with her elbow, "It's only so we can see you," she smiled pleasantly, The fat lady blushed and sputtered embarrassed.

"Well dear," she said, "If it counts, she usually gets here first." And with that has her final words, the fat lady opened the portrait.

"You only say those things so she'll side with you," Seamus snapped as they walked in, "I won fair and square."

Phoenix smiled cheerfully as she ruffled Seamus's hair, "Just keep telling yourself that mate."

Soon all the students were fluttering in, going this way and that. Some to their dormitories, dome to the couches to catch up more with friends. Some simple walked around exploring (mostly these were first years), though soon prefects were ushering first years to bed.

"You too Phoenix." Percy said, Phoenix looked up from Harry and Ron's game of wizards chess.

"What? Me? Why?" Phoenix asked pouting.

"Classes start tomorrow and everyone needs their sleep." Percy said, looking around Phoenix realized it was only her, Harry, Ron and Percy left downstairs.

Phoenix sighed and stood up, "Very well." she walked past, "Night boys." she called back.

"Night Phoenix." Harry called.

"Night Nix." Ron answered, neither boys looking at her.

"Goodnight Phoenix." Percy said.

Phoenix could hear Percy trying to get Harry and Ron away from their game when she stepped in her dormitory. Sighing, Phoenix flopped down on her bed and quickly fell asleep. The night was silent till-

CRACK!

Phoenix sat up with a jolt and glanced around, none of her roommates appeared to have heard the noise.

"Miss Malfoy!" Dobby's sharp cry at the end of her bed made her eyes widen.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" Phoenix demanded with a whispered hiss.

"Dobby tried to warn Miss when Weasley boys came." Dobby said pacing with his long pencil like fingers digging into his scalp.

"Dobby-"

"Dobby never wanted mistress to be hurt!" Dobby cried slamming his head on her bedpost. Phoenix winced hoping the sound wouldn't wake anyone.

"Dobby it's okay-"

"Dobby had to do it miss! Dobby didn't want to! Dobby only wants to-"

"Dobby!" Phoenix hissed making the house elf look at her wide eyed. Sighing Phoenix rubbed her face, "What are you talking about?" she asked. Dobby first asked Phoenix to not yell at him when he was done, and to not ask questions while he told his story, "I promise." Phoenix swore.

"Dobby has to mend master's old book, but Dobby didn't want to. It had a dark evil purpose around it and Dobby knew!" Dobby nearly shrieked and Phoenix shushed him. "Dobby knew he shouldn't have heard master but Dobby couldn't help himself, and he heard master talk of mudblood's blood being spilt." Dobby pulled at his ears and bit his lips, clearly just speaking of this was putting him in pain. "History is to repeat itself!" Dobby blurted out, "Dobby doesn't want to, but he must beg miss Phoenix to leave this place and never come back-"

"Leave?" Phoenix asked shocked, "Never come back?! All my friends are here, Hogwarts is practically my home!" Phoenix cried out swinging her arm out to mention to Hogwarts, Dobby flinched away. Phoenix sighed and rubbed her temples closing her eyes, "Dobby look, nothing's going to happen-" Phoenix blinked her eyes open and looked around, "Dobby?" Groaning Phoenix's eyes rolled back and she fell against her pillow, falling asleep instantly.

The next morning in the Great Hall, Phoenix sat next to Harry and across from Ron and Hermione. Professor McGonagall was handing out schedules as she passed by, "Honestly, how can you eat like that?" Phoenix said, disgusted as Ron shoved another breakfast roll in his mouth. Ron shrugged and took his schedule from McGonagall. Phoenix sighed and went back to reading her potions book. Snape would no doubt expect them to know the book forwards and back on their first day and she was not planning on being caught off guard by him.

"Miss Malfoy." Phoenix looked up and accepted her schedule from McGonagall with a nod of thanks.

"I've got Herbology first," Phoenix said as she compared her schedule to her friends, looks like most Gryffindors had Herbology-but they were sharing it with Slytherin. "Joy." Phoenix mumbled. After Phoenix fought herself to sleep last night after saying she wouldn't forgive Harry for doing such an irresponsible thing, she ended up forgiving him and the two walked arm in arm to Herbology.

"Look everyone Potters got himself a girlfriend." Draco hissed at them as they walked in.

"Oh look everyone, Malfoy's got himself two boyfriends." Phoenix hissed back as Draco was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. The other Gryffindor's laughed.

"How can you come back so easily?" Harry asked.

"I'm a Malfoy?" Phoenix shrugged. Harry frowned making Phoenix shoot him an apologetic smile as they stood around a long table filled with pots, some had twitching plants inside and others were empty.

"I said good morning everyone." Everyone turned to face Professor Sprout, "Welcome to Greenhouse second years now gather round." Everyone stepped up to the long table full of pots, some empty, some with sprouts popping out. "Today," Professor Sprout said turning and picking up a pot, "We're going to repot mandrakes, now can anyone here tell me the properties of the mandrake root?" Hermione's hand instantly shot up. Professor Sprout placed her pot on the table and nodded at Hermione.

"Mandrake or mandragora is used to return those who've been petrified back to their original state," Hermione said, Professor Sprout nodded, "It's also quite dangerous, the mandrakes cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Excellent." Professor Sprout beamed, "Ten points to Gryffindor." she moved on quickly, "Now as our mandrakes are still only seedlings their cries won't kill you yet, but they can knock you out for several hours all the same, so I've supplied each one of you with a set of earmuffs. If you'll just put those on, flaps down tightly now." They all picked up their earmuffs putting them on tightly. "You grasp your mandrake," Professor Sprout said gripping a twitching plant, "You pull it straight out of the ground-" the moment she pulled the creature out it gave out a shrill scream. Everyone covered their ears, wincing as the sound penetrated their earmuffs. To Phoenix, the mandrake looked like a baby made completely of roots as it squealed. Whatever it was Professor Sprout was saying, Phoenix couldn't hear till the plant was buried again.

"Now you all try." Was the next thing she was able to hear, everyone grabbed a mandrake. Phoenix glanced at Harry and the two pulled their mandrakes out. Everyone winced as the sounds of shrill mandrake cries filled their ears. Everyone quickly repotted their mandrake so they wouldn't have to listen to them anymore.

* * *

"Think we'll get to show off your great bird today Phoenix?" Ron asked as they sat in the Great Hall for lunch.

"Doubt it Ron." Phoenix said, already working on her homework for professor Binns, she had fallen asleep in the class but after reading the book, she'd be able to write a scroll's worth of information on the Great Goblin War of whatever. Phoenix frowned and looked back at her book, didn't it give a date for the war? Flipping through the chapter she found it didn't. She was sitting next to Harry and across from Ron, and Hermione next to him.

"Say it, I'm doomed." Ron mumbled, taping his wand back together. Phoenix glanced up at it, the roll of tape dangling from Ron's wand.

"You're doomed." Phoenix said.

"Hiya Harry." Harry glanced up from Phoenix's paper and his lunch to be blinded by a camera. Phoenix glared at the first year holding it. His wild blonde hair stuck out at odd angles and his blue-grey eyes bulged out in awe. "I'm Colin Creevey, I'm in Gryffindor too." he beamed.

"Hi Colin, nice to meet you." Harry said, unsure how to react. Phoenix rolled her eyes and went back to the book.

"Ron is that your Owl?" she could register Thomas asking.

There was a screech and suddenly Errol flew straight into a bowl of chips. Phoenix jolted back and blinked at the unmoving bird.

"Blood bird's a mess." Ron moaned embarrassed, taking the letter from his beak, "Oh no!" Ron's face paled.

"Look everyone." Seamus laughed, "Weasley's got himself a howler."

"Go on Ron," Neville said from down the table, "I ignored one from my Gran once, it was horrible." slowly Ron turned the red envelop over and undid the seal.

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley's voice filled the Great Hall, Phoenix looked at the letter in shock as Ron threw it out of his hands like it had bit him. The letter then formed a mouth, tongue, teeth and all. "How dare you steal that car! I am absolutely disgusted!" the entire Great Hall was listening, "Your father is now facing an inquirer at work and it's entirely your fault!" The letter flew into Ron's face making the red head paler then new fallen snow, "If you put another toe out of line-We'll bring you straight home!" the last two words were screamed louder then possible, but then the snarl the letter had was gone and it turned down the table, "Oh and Ginny dear congratulations on getting in Gryffindor, your father and I are so proud." then the letter tore itself to shreds. For a while no one said anything and only looked at the shreds of paper.


	11. Petrified

**Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the occasional OC (aside from the ones that were submitted like…years ago) **

* * *

Sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Phoenix had never been so bored. Ten minutes into class and their professor still hadn't shown up. She sat next to Hermione who was sitting patiently, looking around she noticed Ron and Harry talking about his broken wand. "Probably blow something up like Seamus did last year." Phoenix thought, a slow smiling creeping up on her face. She looked over at Seamus who was throwing a paper ball across the room to the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, Thomas next to him was laughing and encouraging Seamus, while Neville quietly told them they should stop before the professor showed up. Suddenly the door to the professor's office burst open. Everyone snapped their heads to look at Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Phoenix whispered, looking up at the wizard.

"Allow me to introduce to you your new defense against the dark arts teacher…" He said smiling, "Me." His grin widened and next to Phoenix, Hermione sighed dreamily. "Gilderoy Lockhart." the wizard went on as he slowly moved down the steps, "Order of Merlin, third class," he grinned stopping beside a portrait of him, painting a portrait of himself, "Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League," the portrait of him that was painting stopped and smiled down at him, Lockhart smiled back before facing his students, "And five times winner," he winked at his portrait, "of Witch Weekly's," he walked forward and leaned his hands on his desk, "Most Charming Smile award." Phoenix glanced at Hermione who was staring at Lockhart as though he were a God. "But I don't talk about that." Lockhart said smirking. "I didn't get rid of the band of Banshees by smiling at them." Lockhart laughed and a few girls giggled.

Phoenix sat back and rolled her eyes, "Charmer isn't he?" she whispered back to Harry and Ron.

"A complete nutter if you ask me." Ron mumbled. Phoenix snicker as Lockhart dramatically pulled out his wand.

"Now, be warned," he said walking over to a covered cage, "It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind." he tapped the cage and it rattled, a few people jumped back with their eyes wide. "You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room." Lockhart said.

"He's a good persuader and storyteller I'll give him that." Phoenix thought as she looked at Lockhart with disinterest.

"Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here," Lockhart moved and gripped the cover on the cage, "I must ask you not to scream." he said, "It might provoke them!" he ripped the cover off to reveal tiny blue pixies, they were chittering and pulling at the cgae, tossing it this way and that.

"Cornish Pixies?" Seamus laughed.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies, mister Finnegan." Lockhart said as Seamus laughed. "Pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters." Lockhart said, he looked across the room, "Let's see what you make of them." Phoenix's eyes widened as Lockhart let the pixies out. Several students screamed and ran off, tossing their books on the ground. "Come on now, round them up, their only pixies." Lockhart said brightly.

Phoenix pulled her wand out of her bag and ducked under one of the desk. Above she could hear Neville screaming, "Please get me down!" Phoenix flipped through her spell book as fast as she could.

"Get off me!" she could hear Hermione scream.

"Stop! Hold Still." Harry said.

Phoenix finally found the spell she was looking for and she crawled out from under the table. Most the students had run off, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" Lockhart waved his wand but a pixie snatched it out of his hand before the spell could finish. The pixie flew to the hanging skeleton in the back and shot it down. Wandless, Lockhart fled to his office, "I'll just ask you four to round them up." he said before slamming the door on them.

"What do we do-"

Phoenix didn't let Ron finish his question and she pointed her wand at the pixies, "Immobulus!" Phoenix cried, a light shot out of her wand and the Pixies were caught frozen, all of them floated around unable to move.

"Why is it always me?" Neville asked from his spot suck on the chandelier.

"We'll get you down Neville." Harry said pulling out his wand, with a swish, flick and, "Wingardium Leviosa" Harry was able to get Neville down safely.

"We should clean up." Hermione said, "We've still got fourty five minutes before class ends." Phoenix nodded in agreement.

Harry and Ron got to work collecting the pixies while Neville, Phoenix and Hermione picked up all the books and papers that had been scattered by the pixies. When Lockhart finally emerged he laughed sheepishly, "Excellent work children," he said, Phoenix didn't even bother to look at him. What kind of teacher leaves them against crazy creatures with ought so much as a spell to defend themselves with?

"A lousy one that's what." Phoenix thought, and she really hoped Hermione's opinion on Lockhart changed.

"Excellent," Lockhart repeated again, "Ten points to Gryffindor," he said, each of the glared at him the best they could, Lockhart apparently noticed this for he quickly added, "Each." that made fifty points, Phoenix rolled her eyes. Lockhart was a complete wimp, suddenly her neck snapped up.

"He's a fake!" her mind screamed at her, "He's nothing but a pretty face hiding a mask of lies." Phoenix snapped her neck to glare at Lockhart. The others got back to work cleaning up, Lockhart noticed her intense glare.

"Good gracious," he said sheepishly, "Would you look at the weather, seems a storms brewing." Phoenix didn't need to glance at the window, somehow she figured that would happen and her glare only intensified. She didn't soften her gaze till Lockhart was shut back in his office.

"I don't trust him." Phoenix spoke up first, still not going back to cleaning, the others looked at her, "He's off. Very off."

"It's his first ay teaching," Hermione vouched-

"He left us to defend ourselves!" Phoenix screamed, "And he's not even helping us pick up his mess."

"It's the pixies that made this mess." Hermione said.

"It doesn't matter who's the idiot that let them out?" Phoenix yelled furiously, "You're so smart but you're blind to what is right in front of you! Lockhart is a fake!" The boys looked between the girls with fear, outside the sky darkened dangerously.

"He's not! He's a brilliant man!" Hermione fought back.

Phoenix growled, "You're such an idiot!" she finally screamed. Everyone stopped, no one moved, no one breathed. Phoenix glanced at the others before grabbing her bag, "Good day, Granger." She snapped, and with as much Malfoy honor as she could muster up she pushed past her friends with her head high. Once outside the classroom, Phoenix went to the courtyard where most of the class was waiting for the next bell.

"What's the matter bird brain?" Draco snapped.

"I'm in no mood for you dragon breath." Phoenix snapped back.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that." Draco hissed furiously grabbing her arm, Phoenix's head snapped up to glare at him. Similar eyes met in a glaring staring contest, the entire courtyard screamed as it started to rain, and ran for shelter in the hallway, "You are not my equal."

Phoenix was glad for the rain as hot, angry tears spilled over in her eyes, "No, I'm not am I?" she yanked her arm out of Draco's grip which had loosened in shock, "I'm just some girl that's been forced to be part of your family." Now soaked to the bone, Phoenix walked away, now her head hung in shame as more tears spilled down her face. Phoenix refused to talk to any of her Gryffindor friends that day, not even Harry. The only words she spoke were to Ron in potions and the only thing she said was, "Ronald, please pass me that newt liver, it accidentally slipped out of my hands." Ron had shoved it back at her, but Phoenix was ready for that with a small whisper of "Wingardium Leviosa," she caught the liver in midair and floated it into her cauldron.

"Ron just leave her alone." Harry whispered.

Phoenix said nothing to them at supper, apparently rumor had spread around the school of her outburst. "Oi, little bird." One of the Weasley twins called, for the first time that day Phoenix's eyes widened in fear, would the Weasley boys harm her? She didn't even hurt Ron.

"Knowing Ron though," Phoenix thought as her legs moved her forward without her consent, "He probably made it sound as though I killed someone." she stood awkwardly by the twins, across from them sat Percy and Ginny.

"Wanna sit with us?" the twins asked simultaneously.

Phoenix looked at Percy with fear, he noticed this and nodded, "They are being sincere, they are not going to prank you." it was only then Phoenix nodded and agreed to sitting with them.

Sitting between the twins, she let them pile food on her plate, "Apparently they knew I would sit with them." she thought, "That or they were going to sit with Ron-"

"Ignore them trying to stuff your face," Ginny said leaning across the table, "They heard the story from Ron and they yelled at him for saying bad things about you." Phoenix felt a hot blush creep up her neck.

"No one messes with our little bird." One twin wrapped an arm around her shoulder, while the other wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh yeah sure, side with her." The five looked up at Ron and Harry. Ron glared at his brother, Harry stood a bit further back not wanting to interfere. "You're my brothers-"

"Hey." Ginny protested.

"You're supposed to side with me." Ron said glaring at Phoenix.

"When you make Phoenix sound like she's you-know-who's daughter of course we're going to side with her!" The twins protested but Percy spoke up first.

"We did not hear Phoenix's side, Ronald, so just calm down." Percy said calmly.

"It's fine." Phoenix had to clear her throat to speak, "I'm not hungry." she pulled out of the twins grasp and walked out of the Great Hall with the intention of going to bed. Making it to the Fat Lady's Portrait she was about to give the password when the Fat Lady spoke up.

"And where is your little racing friend?" she asked.

It took Phoenix a moment to realize she meant Seamus, "I'm not racing tonight." Phoenix shook her head.

The Fat Lady frowned, "What's wrong dear?" she asked.

Phoenix sighed, she was talking to a picture, "I….I'm a Malfoy." she shrugged half heartedly. Without Phoenix even uttering the password the Fat Lady let her in, with a half mumbled "thanks" Phoenix climbed into the Common room. Hermione was there-doing her Homework as usual. The two girls looked at each other-Hermione had been crying too, Phoenix said nothing as she turned away and went up to the dormitories. Once there, Phoenix dug through her trunk, "Come on where is it?" she nearly cried out. Finally-"Finally" she thought with relief-her fingers brushed upon a piece of parchment. Pulling it out she read it;

"Miss Malfoy,

You brilliant, brave young lady. To live the life you've lived, to stay by your friends side through finding your family, to be loyal, that is the true makings of a Gryffindor.

G.G."

She wanted to crumple it, how loyal was she now? Phoenix sighed as she laid on her bed, pulling the curtains around her bed she soon found herself falling asleep.

* * *

_"I did not lie when I said you possess qualities of a true Gryffindor." Phoenix opened her eyes, she found herself in that golden park again. The man from last year stood before her with a small smile on his lips. Phoenix was laying on the golden and red grass, which was surprisingly soft to the touch._

_"I wasn't very loyal to my friends," Phoenix said, she realized she was once again talking to THE Godric Gryffindor and she hastily added, "Sir," with a blush._

_Godric said nothing as he helped her stand, "Do you know why I left you that note?" he asked._

_"No sir." Phoenix shook her head._

_"In time, you will." Godric said._

_The grass and trees began to fade into grey, "Wait sir!" Phoenix called out as Godric walked away, he too turning into grey, "Why me? What does all this mean?" she called, Godric appeared not to hear her as everything turned grey-and soon after-black._

* * *

Phoenix woke to a raging headache, pushing back the curtains she noticed that-even if she was tired-she needed to get up and ready for the day. Moving, Phoenix noticed she slept with the note from Godric. With a sigh, she shoved it under her pillow before moving to get ready. Down in the Great Hall, Phoenix picked at her food-not very hungry.

"Hey." she glanced up at Harry, Phoenix looked around, no Hermione, no Ron. He was alone.

Finally looking back at him she whispered, "Hey." her voice sore from crying, "And not talking." she told herself bitterly not wanting to blame everything on her worthless tears.

"Mind if I sit here?" he motioned to the empty spot across from her.

"Go ahead." Phoenix waved at him with her fork.

Neither looked at each other as they picked at their plates, "Quidditch practice is this weekend." Harry blurted out.

Phoenix looked at him, "And?"

"And George wanted to know if you'd care to come watch." Harry said quickly.

It took a moment, but Phoenix quickly remembered that the twins had names. "How is Harry able to tell them apart?" she wondered.

As if she had voice it aloud Harry answered, "When you work with them on a team you learn subtle differences." he admitted sheepishly.

Phoenix laughed softly, "I wouldn't mind watching." she admitted, "You'll have to explain the rules to me again though." she smiled.

Harry couldn't help but smile to, "This is the Phoenix I know." he thought as he ate a breakfast roll, "Smiling, without a care in the world in her eyes. Not frowning with the weight of the world in her eyes." he thought as he looked at Phoenix. He knew her body language well enough to know that she was still upset. Her left elbow was resting on the table, her left hand rubbing the back of her neck with her head hung. Her right hand barely gripped the golden fork as it slowly twirled and clunked on the golden empty plate. "What's wrong?" Harry spoke up. Phoenix lifted her head-not her shoulders-to look at him, "Not good," Harry told himself.

"Not feeling well." Phoenix shrugged.

"One shoulder," Harry thought watching her body like a hawk, "She's hurting."

"Your stare is starting to creep me out Harry, is everything okay?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, Fine." he nodded, mostly trying to convince himself that he was fine. Phoenix looked at him with concern before looking back down at her plate. Harry wanted to ask if-instead of eating lunch-if she'd accompany him out to the lake. How long had it been since they had any time together? But before he could Phoenix shoved her plate away and stood up, "I'm going to class early." she said, not looking at him, "See you there." Phoenix walked out not looking back. She wasn't stupid, they knew each other-probably better then they knew themselves. Harry had been summing her up, Phoenix thought with bitter tears, he had been trying to find out what was wrong with her. "I'd tell him if I wanted him to know." she thought as she hurried to class. The week passed by as a blur, Lockhart hardly gave out any homework. Probably due to the fact whenever he spoke up Phoenix would glare at him, and truth be told the Malfoy girl scared him more then any trolls.

As he jokingly said one day, "Miss Malfoy, you can glare at me all you want," he grinned ready to make the girl's glare falter, "I've faced trolls, vampires, werewolves, banshees-" Lockhart trailed off as he noticed the girl's glare didn't waver, "Nymphs of all sorts," he mumbled the last part. Lockhart let out a sigh of relief as Phoenix turned back to her book.

Professor Binn's class was as boring as ever, Phoenix didn't know how anyone could pass his class. She could barely keep herself awake-had Harry not been asking her "Wait, what did he say?" every couple of minutes.

Snape's class was hell, Draco would do nothing but try annoy Phoenix, and whenever Phoenix would snap back Snape would take points from Gryffindor. Which made Draco very smug.

Finally the weekend arrived, it was bright and sunny out, warm too for fall. Phoenix had nearly forgotten about her plans to watch the Quidditch team. So nonetheless she was surprised to look up from her reading in the common room to find the entire team standing around her-looking at her.

Blushing, Phoenix quietly put a bookmark in her book and stood up, "Sorry." she admitted, and they all walked out without a word.

"I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch Program." Oliver Wood said as they walked to the field. "We're going to train earlier, harder and longer-what?" Wood said, "I don't believe it." the team and Phoenix followed Wood as he met up with the Slytherin team. "Where you think you're going Flint?" Wood asked.

"Quidditch Practice." Flint answered as though it were obvious. Flint was rather ugly in Phoenix's eyes, his yellow buck teeth stuck out over his lower lip whenever he showed his teeth, and his greasy black hair stuck to his head.

"I book the pitch for Gryffindor today." Wood said as the teams stood opposite each other.

"Easy Wood, I've got a note." Flint said, handing Wood a note.

Wood snatched the scroll out of Flint's hand and read from it, "I, professor Serverus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin Team permission to practice today," Phoenix noticed Hermione and Ron walking over but she quickly focused back on Wood, "owing to the need to train their new seeker." Wood put the scroll down, "You've got a new seeker? Who?" Draco stepped forward with a Malfoy smirk.

"Malfoy?" Harry would have stepped forward had Phoenix not have a grip on his hand.

"That's right." Draco challenged, "That's not all that's new this year." Draco switched his broom from his left to his right.

"That's the new Nimbus two thousand and one," Ron said shocked as he noticed everyone had one, "How'd you all get those?"

"A gift from Draco's father." Flint answered-sneering at Ron.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." Hermione crossed her arms.

"No one asked your opinion." Draco snapped, stepping close to Hermione, "You filthy little mudblood-" Phoenix's head snapped up, and suddenly her fist swung out and connected with Draco's jaw. Draco stumbled back onto his teammates. As he picked himself up Ron pulled his wand out.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy, eat slugs!" suddenly Ron was thrown back.

"Ron!" Phoenix, Hermione and the Gryffindor team ran over as the Slytherins slunk off to the pitch. They all dropped down by Ron who's face was turning purple.

"Ron are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Ron say something." Phoenix urged as Ron picked himself up, he turned over and promptly threw up a slug. The Gryffindor team clearly showed their disgust as Colin snapped a picture.

"Could you turn him around Harry?"

"Not now Colin." Harry picked Ron up, his arm around Ron, "Come on, we'll take him to Hagrid," another slung came out of Ron's mouth, "he knows what to do." and with that the four ran off.

Racing to Hagrid's and trying not to be covered in Slug slime was hard, but in the end they made it. "This calls for special equipment." Hagrid said placing a wooden bucket on Ron's lap. The other three winced as Ron threw up another slug. "Nothing to do," Hagrid said sitting down, "But wait till it stops." another slug came up, "Better out then in." Hagrid sighed not knowing what else to do, "Who was Ron trying to curse anyways?" Hagrid asked Phoenix.

"My brother." Phoenix answered, "For calling Hermione a mudblood."

"He did not?" Hagrid asked shocked.

"Phoenix punched him." Hermione said curling up in her seat, "It's fine."

"What's a mudblood?" Harry asked.

"Mudblood's a really foul name for someone with non magical parents." Phoenix asked.

"See the thing is Harry," Hagrid spoke up, "There are some wizards, like Phoenix's family, who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure blood." Hagrid rolled his eyes at the last words.

"That's horrible." Harry said.

Ron's face grew purple and another slug forced it's way out of his mouth, "It's disgusting." he said. Phoenix grabbed one of Hagrid's napkins and wiped the slug slime off Ron's chin.

The night at supper Phoenix was being patted on the back by the Quidditch team. "Word's gotten round of you socking your brother." one of the twins said, "No one's going to punish you." he said.

"On account Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood." the other twin said smiling.

"It's nothing, he shouldn't call anyone that." Phoenix sighed. Although things improved between Hermione and Phoenix-mostly due to Phoenix socking it to Draco-they were still uncomfortable. Phoenix excused herself from supper and decided she'd meet Harry when his detention was over.

"Hello Phoenix." Nearly headless Nick floated pass.

"Good evening Sir Nicolas." Phoenix nodded politely, she kept walking. Turning down a hallway she nearly ran into Harry. "Harry?" she asked.

"Did you hear it?" Harry asked.

"Hear what?" Phoenix asked.

"That voice." Harry said looking at the ceiling.

"Voice? What voice?" Phoenix became worried.

"It's moving, it's going to kill." Harry took off running.

"Harry wait!" Phoenix called, "Kill?" she asked.

The two quickly stopped as they're feet met water, Harry looked this way and that before going down another hallway. This time he took Phoenix's hand keeping her close to him. "Stop, stop." Harry said, in front of them was a long trail of spiders, "I've never seen spider's move like that."

"Harry." Phoenix wasn't looking at the spiders, she was looking at the wall, "The wall." she wanted to cry.

Harry looked at the wall, "The chamber of secrets has been open…enemies of the heir…beware." it read in blood, pulling Phoenix away from it and hugging her so she wouldn't have to see it, Harry looked it over. "What could that mean?" he thought.

"F-Filches cat." Phoenix whispered shaking as she hugged Harry tightly. She didn't want to look. Missus Norris looked dead, and the blood on the walls, was it hers?" Phoenix didn't want to know, she buried her head in Harry's shoulder. Just then voices from every hallway flooded the area, they all looked on the scene in shock. Teachers pushed to the front of the students.

"Enemies of the heir beware?" Draco asked, "You'll be next, mudbloods." Phoenix didn't care anymore what happened, her legs nearly gave out under her, she would have fainted if Harry hadn't been holding onto her so tightly.

Harry could feel Draco's glare on him but he didn't care, "She's always been mine Malfoy," he thought, "And don't you forget it."

"What's going on here?" Filch demanded, "Make way make way," he pushed passed students, "Potter, Malfoy what are you-" Filch trailed off and Phoenix knew what. He had seen his cat. Clinging to Harry now for dear life, Phoenix refused to move, her legs quivered under her. Madam Pomfrey seemed to notice this as she quickly pulled the twins who were closest to her over.

"Boys take Miss Malfoy to the hospital wing, she's feeling faint." George and Fred nodded and quickly pried Phoenix off Harry. The two looked at each other with that same fear when they were first separated at the sorting ceremony last year, but their eye contact was blocked when the twins wrapped their arms around Phoenix.

* * *

After spending the night in the hospital wing Phoenix was given the okay to go back to the common room the following morning. In Transfiguration McGonagall called her to attention.

"Perhaps another day in the hospital wing would have suited you well Miss Malfoy." McGonagall said before resuming her lesson. It was true Phoenix was on the verge of falling asleep, last night images of Mrs. Norrish dead (she learned she was just petrified though) flooded through her mind. She had been walking in that hallway just minutes before. What if that had been her?

"Today we will be transforming animals into water goblets." McGonagall motioned to the albino toucan sitting on a perch before her desk, raising her wand she tapped it's feathers, "One two three, Vera Verto." Suddenly the animal twisted, it's body becoming transparent, there was a crystal like ring across the room and there in place of the bird was a water goblet.

"Now who would like to go first?" McGonagall asked, "Ah Miss Malfoy, since you're so kindly falling asleep again-" Phoenix jolted upright not realizing she had been falling asleep, "Would you kindly demonstrate?" McGonagall motioned to the cage that held Violet-who did not look happy. Phoenix nodded and stood up. Walking over to the large cage she unlocked it, the great bird took flight-her wings catching fire till she landed by Phoenix on a perch similar to the one the albino toucan was on. "One, two, three, Vera Verto." McGonagall reminded her.

Phoenix nodded, pulling out her wand she tapped it three times to Violet, "Vera Verto." as with the toucan, Violet's body turned and became transparent before settling down as a wine goblet.

"Excellent." McGonagall changed Violet back with the flick of her wand. As Phoenix coaxed Violet back into her cage Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes Miss Granger?" McGonagall called, walking back to her desk.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the chamber of secrets?" Everyone looked at McGonagall expectantly.

"Very well." McGonagall said, Phoenix finally got Violet in her cage before she sat back down. "Well you all know, of course, Hogwarts was founded thousands of years ago by the four greatest wizards." McGonagall said, absent mindedly changing her toucan back into a toucan, "Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not."

"Three guess who." Ron nudged Harry and the Gryffindor's laughed.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts," McGonagall said tapping her wand in her hand, "Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school." she said, it seemed as though the story simply ended there, "But not however, before building a hidden chamber somewhere in this castle." McGonagall said, "Nevertheless the school has been searched dozens of times. No such chamber has been found."

"But then how can one say if it's truly open?" Phoenix asked.

"Glad you're paying attention now Miss Malfoy," McGonagall said with a small smile, "When Salazar's own true heir would return, the chamber could be open and unleash the horrors within." McGonagall said, "And inside the horror would dispose of those who are unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle borns." Hermione said sadly and McGonagall nodded.

"What's is rumored to live in the chamber?" Phoenix asked.

"It is said to be the home, of a monster." McGonagall said grimly.

After class the four walked with grim expressions, "Do you think it's true, do you think there really is a chamber of secrets?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Phoenix said, "Couldn't you tell?" she asked, the boys looked at her shocked.

"All the teachers are worried." Hermione finished.

"But if the only person that can open the chamber is the heir of Slytherin…" Harry thought.

"Then the heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts." Phoenix finished, "Question is, who is it?" The other three looked at her, "What?" it slowly dawned on Phoenix, "No, no no. No, no no." She shook her head, "Absolutely not."


	12. Snakes

**Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the occasional OC (aside from the ones that were submitted like…years ago) **

**NOTE: I switched the order of the story around, it fits better later on.**

* * *

"I'm a little offended you know?" Phoenix asked Hermione as they sat in the library during a Quidditch match. The sun was shining brightly and the weather was beautiful-a little nippy but beautiful.

"I know," Hermione said looking over books, not being able to find the one she was looking for Hermione moved to another shelf, "But you heard your brother."

"Yes but," Phoenix sighed, she watched Hermione search through the shelves before she sighed, "What are you looking for?"

"A book on polyjuice potions." Hermione bit her lip and she drummed her fingers over the spines of several old worn books.

"What do you think lives in the chamber?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know." Hermione admitted.

"But you must have an idea?" Phoenix asked, she looked over the shelf, "Creatures of the Magical and Muggle Worlds." caught her eye and she pulled it out.

"No I don't." Hermione said.

Phoenix pursed her lips as she blew the dust off the book, it's cover was green with gold leaf trim around a picture of people running away from a dragon. The painting looked like it might have been done in the middle ages but it was hard to tell. Opening the book, Phoenix left Hermione to flittering around to find the right book. Sitting at one of the tables Phoenix sat the book down and began to read.

"Muggle Creatures." Phoenix mumbled flipping past the entire first section, "Magical Creatures, here we go." she said as she leaned closer to the book. "A." she whispered as she read, "Acromantulas." Phoenix shuddered at the picture of a enormous spider, the size of a small house at least. She read "Native to the rainforest of southeast Asia, Acromantulas are believed to be a wizard bred species." Phoenix read, she scanned the writing, looking for anything that would cause Mrs. Norris to become petrified. "Fangs contain highly toxic venom." Phoenix whispered, "Possibly." she thought as she scanned the page. Then her eye caught something, "The worst enemy of an Acromantula is the Basilisk, they fear it so much they do not speak of it. They are enemies due to the fact Acromantula's have eight eyes and no eyelids leaving them venerable to a Basilisk attack."

Phoenix frowned, "Basilisk." she ran the word over in her mouth and flipped the pages of the book till she found the page labeled, "Basilisk." Phoenix skimmed over the page "Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it." Phoenix mumbled under her breath. She pushed her chair so it was leaning back on two legs.

"So that's it then?" she asked. It contained no other information, aside from a picture of a snake which the words wrapped around. Phoenix closed her eyes in thought, what did Mrs. Norris look like that night? Phoenix had barely looked at the cat fearing it was dead, "Petrified perhaps? But how?" Phoenix thought, her eyes snapped open and her chair landed back down on all fours. "Reflections!" she thought standing up to find Hermione, she didn't dare speak out loud incase someone was overhearing them, "Mrs. Norris only saw it's reflection, maybe if you don't look directly at it you only become petrified." it still didn't solve the mystery of who wrote the words on the wall, but it was a start.

Phoenix looked around for her friend, a finger holding her place in the book she carried. Unable to find Hermione in the library, she figured the girl had found the polyjuice potion book and left. Sighing with irritation Phoenix glanced at the book, she could easily copy the page down, it was only a paragraph. Phoenix shook her head and ducked between a narrow row of shelves. Gripping the page, Phoenix held her breath and ripped it out quickly. The noise was loud in the quiet library and Phoenix quickly shoved the book back into the shelf before racing out. Folding the paper, Phoenix jammed it into her robes pocket as she gripped the library's doors. She pushed them open and screamed. Blocking the hallway was the Basilisk, it took no notice of Phoenix as it slithered past her down a hallway. Phoenix stopped screaming long enough to notice a body laid on the ground.

"Oh no." Phoenix's heart dropped, "No no no!" She screamed running forward, the Basilisk was taking it's sweet time down the hallway but Phoenix refused to look at it. It was more then halfway down the hallway surely it wouldn't turn back? As she dropped to her knees her heart nearly stopped. Hermione laid, holding up a mirror, a book tucked under her arm.

"Hermione!" Phoenix screamed, she glared at the tail of the Basilisk as it disappeared. The hallway was silent aside from Phoenix's panting. Suddenly there was a hiss and the sound of something metal being knocked over.

Peeves came bolting down the hallway, "Losty Bossy got the Snake's tail in a twist!" He yelled as he flew past Phoenix.

"What?" Phoenix called after him, a shadow fell over her, "Don't look back." Phoenix thought, she stood up and felt the hot breath of the Basilisk on her back. Phoenix wanted to cry, she balled her hands into fist and took off running. The Basilisk hissed and growled taking off after her. Phoenix ran as fast as her legs could carry her, "Picture Dudley behind you." Phoenix thought willing her legs to go faster. As Phoenix cut a sharp turn around the corner she nearly ran into Snape.

"Professor Snape!" Phoenix tried to keep running but Snape caught her arm.

"What are you doing inside on a such a lovely day, Miss Malfoy?" Snape asked dryly.

Phoenix dared a glance behind her, shocked to find no Basilisk, "I…" Phoenix breathed panting, "I…" she walked to the corner and looked around, no Basilisk.

"Yes, Miss Malfoy?" Snape asked suspiciously.

Suddenly Phoenix remembered Hermione, "I came to find you," she said quickly looking back at Snape who raised an eyebrow, "It's Hermione, she's been attacked…it's just like Mrs. Norris." she said.

"Show me." Snape demanded. Phoenix nodded and hurried back to Hermione who thankfully hadn't been eaten or worse crushed by the Basilisk. "When did this happen?" Snape asked as he kneeled down by Hermione-not touching her.

"We were in the library, studying. She said she was going to go to the common room since she found the book she wanted." Phoenix lied motioning to the book tucked in Hermione's petrified grip. Phoenix couldn't look at her for fear of fainting or bursting out in tears.

"Yes." Snape edged her to go on.

"I followed shortly after, not being able to find the book I wanted, I found her like this." Phoenix said, not entirely a lie, but far from the truth.

"Very well. Go to the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey." Snape ordered, Phoenix nodded and ran off. Phoenix ran, her mind jumbled, minutes ago she had been excited to tell Hermione of her find and now what? Her smart friend was now petrified all because she got distracted by a book. Phoenix's lungs burned as she began to cry, running to the hospital wing, "I could have saved her." she thought as she swung open the doors to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" she called out, "Madam Pomfrey!" the elderly woman came out.

"Miss Malfoy-"

"It's Hermione! She's been petrified."

Madam Pomfrey insisted Hermione stay there as she hurried away, somehow knowing where to go. Phoenix began to sob uncontrollably, her best friend was petrified-"maybe even dead all because of a stupid book." Phoenix thought bitterly. Hermione was brought back on a stretcher and laid in a bed. Phoenix tried to go over but Pomfrey quickly shoved a bottle at her and told her to drink it.

Sighing Phoenix sat on the bed next to Hermione's and looked at the familiar green bottle. Madam Pomfrey apparently had a special stash of calming potions as this one had a label on it with the writing, "For Miss Malfoy only." figuring it was just for her, she took the stopper out and drank the entire bottle, the cooling and heating of the liquid in her body soothed her till she fell asleep.

It wasn't until hours later that Phoenix was woken, the castle was dark and the only light came from the single candle at Phoenix's bedside. She was tempted to go back to the Gryffindor tower, but knowing Pomfrey she'd have a heart attack if Phoenix fell asleep here and was gone in the morning. Phoenix looked over at Hermione, "What was that book you had?" she asked as she stood up, walking over she pried the book out of Hermione's cold grasp.

"Potent Potions?" she glanced at Hermione as she sat down with the book, as she flipped through the book the pages moved to a page Hermione had marked with a folded corner, and a note.

"Make Polyjuice potion to turn Ron and Harry into Crabbe and Goyle." The note said, Phoenix rolled her eyes, she looked at Hermione, "I'm sorry Hermione. But you can't do this to my brother." she quickly discarded the book under her pillow. There had to be another way.

"Christmas." Phoenix thought, when she was at the manor for Christmas she could ask Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy. And if not she could ask Dobby, if she could trace their family line back enough-find out if they were related to Salazar Slytherin-she could avoid breaking about fifty school rules. "It's the only plan I've got." Phoenix thought sadly as she curled up on her hospital bed.

Phoenix was thankful that the following day was a weekend, Gryffindors were having a rematch on account that yesterdays game was canceled. She sat in the hospital wing trying to figure out how to convince Ron and Harry that she could figure out the truth. She sat in a chair by Hermione's bed and looked at the page she ripped out of "Creatures of the Magical and Muggle Worlds.". The more she read on the Basilisk the more it fit. "Spiders flee before it." the trail of spiders that night she and Harry found Mrs. Norris. Plus that giant snake tail in the hallway, but how was it getting around. Phoenix chewed on her lip in concentration and barely registered that people were hurrying in.

Fearing another Basilisk attack Phoenix jumped out of her chair, however it was Harry, holding his arm. "Harry," she cried, abandoning her book and paper she ran over, "What happened?"

"Broke a bone." Ron said, "Nasty bludger attack."

"Attack?" Phoenix asked confused. The team, along with Ron, Phoenix, Neville, Seamus, Justin and Thomas crowded around Harry's bed.

"Lockhart tried to fix it," Ron frowned, "But he just made it worse."

"Worse?" Phoenix asked, before she could ask how he made it worse Madam Pomfrey pushed through.

"He should have been brought straight to me." She sat a bottle down on Harry's nightstand, "I can mend broken bones in a heartbeat. But growing them back-"

"Growing them back!" Phoenix looked at Harry's arm and took it, there were no bones inside his flopping jelly like arm, this made Phoenix cry out in shock and disgust as she threw his arm back at him.

"I can grown them back alright, but it'll be painful." Pomfrey warned Harry as she poured the clear liquid into a glass. Colin squeezed between them and snapped a picture of Harry's limp arm. "You're in for a rough night Potter." Pomfrey said handing him the glass.

With his good arm Harry took the glass and poured the drink into his mouth- immediately he spat out the contents onto his bed, everyone took a step back in disgust. "What did you expect pumpkin juice?" Pomfrey asked before she ushered everyone but Phoenix out.

"Miss Malfoy, your father spoke with me today and insisted that you start corresponding with him." Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry frowned at Phoenix who sighed. "What's happened to us Harry?" Phoenix asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"We used to be inseparable." The more she talked the less she felt worthy of being galled a Gryffindor by THE Godric Gryffindor. "Now….now we're being attacked left and right, and we're nowhere near each other anymore." Phoenix frowned. "I wish we could go back to a time before Hogwarts."

"Why?" Harry asked, Hogwarts was his home.

Phoenix looked at Harry shocked, "Harry, before Hogwarts you and I were a team…now…now it seems as though we're being separated…It feels like forever since we lived under the stairs."

"But look at us now," Harry said, "You've got a family and I've got a room."

"No Harry," Phoenix said, "You're my family, not the Malfoys!" Harry didn't know what to say, Phoenix still considered him her only family? Phoenix sat beside Harry, "Do you miss the old days?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded unconvincingly.

Phoenix frowned but accepted it, standing she pulled her chair over to Harry's bed, "Mind if I stay with you the rest of the day?" she asked.

"You don't have to ask." Harry smiled, "What was the book you were reading before?" he asked.

"A potions book." Phoenix said shifting in her chair, "I was looking at the potion Hermione was looking at before…" Phoenix trailed off, she hadn't meant to reveal that much.

Harry, sensing Phoenix's timid attitude about Hermione's current state, spoke up, "What potion was she looking at?"

"Polyjuice potion." Phoenix blurted out before she could stop herself.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

Sighing, feeling trapped, Phoenix stood and walked over grabbing the book, "Properly brewed," she opened the book and sat back down in her chair, "The polyjuice potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another." she read.

"So Hermione planned to make it so Ron and I could become Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry asked, "Draco would tell us anything."

"Yes," Phoenix said she quickly added, "But I have another plan, one that wouldn't involve breaking fifty school rules." Harry raised an eyebrow and Phoenix explained to him her plan.

"But Phoenix, if Draco is the heir he could attack and kill all the muggle borns in the school." Harry wanted to scream.

"I know, but," Phoenix bit her lip.

"Can't you prepare it incase your plan doesn't work?" Harry asked.

Phoenix sighed, how could she say no to Harry's green eyes? Phoenix looked over the book as she thought of how to get all the ingredients.

"Tell me," Ron said the following day, Harry's bones had grown back during the night and he said he felt fine enough for them to starts brewing the polyjuice potion. "Why are you brewing this potion in broad daylight in the middle of a girls lavatory?" Ron asked, he was leaning against one of the stalls, his sleeves pushed up halfway. "Don't you think we'll get caught?"

Phoenix felt like laughing, "No," she smiled, "No one ever comes in here."

"Why not?"

"Moaning Myrtle." Phoenix mumbled, the ghost girl herself appeared, Harry's eyes widened. Myrtle had on her Ravenclaw robes, her circular glasses sat on her pointed nose and her dark eyes glared at Ron, her black hair was pulled back in two pigtails on either side of her head.

"Who?" Ron asked, Myrtle floated closer, her head was tilted curiously but her glare never faltered.

"Moaning Myrtle." Phoenix repeated looking at Myrtle in fear.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle." the ghost girl glared at Ron who still didn't notice her presence.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle!" the girl screamed, Ron pressed himself against a stall as Myrtle flew up above the sinks, "I wouldn't expect you to know me." she whimpered, "Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle." the girl moaned, with a cry and a scream she flew down between the friends and into her stall where she promptly made the toilet overflow.

"She's a little sensitive." Phoenix said and Ron did a double take.

* * *

"We're going to see what the dueling club is all about," Ron said once they had safely put the potion away just incase anyone snuck into the bathroom. "Want to come?"

"I dunno," Phoenix sighed, she still had to do a scrolls worth of homework for McGonagall on "Vera Verto" and it's properties.

"Come on, you'll get to see Snape beat up Lockhart." Ron nudged her knowing how much she hated Lockhart.

"Alright." Phoenix sighed with a smile, the three made it to the Great Hall just in time for Lockhart to walk up onto a table and call for everyone's attention.

"Can everybody see me?" Lockhart said strutting down the table, "Can you all hear me?" the three took their spots by some fellow Gryffindors. "Excellent." Lockhart whipped his cape off and threw it at the crowd. Lockhart began to explain how because of all the dark happenings, Dumbledore allowed him to start this dueling club. "As I myself have many times." Lockhart seemed to have spotted Phoenix for when he did he paled and clapped his hands, "Well, allow me to introduce my assistant. Professor Snape." They all leaned over each other to see Snape walk up onto the table slowly with his arms crossed. "He has sportingly-" Lockhart stopped again seeing Phoenix's glare.

"Could the guy be anymore full of himself?" she thought.

Lockhart stuttered as he started again, "he has agreed to help me." Lockhart shifted, normally he would have joked that they'd still have their potions teacher when he was through but the way the Malfoy girl glared at him made him want to pack his bags and run. The two men pulled their wands out and stood about three feet from each other, quickly they raised their wands in front of their faces. Next they lowered their wands and bowed to each other. Then both men turned on their heel and walked to opposite ends of the table, once there they turned and held a pose.

"One." Lockhart smirked, "Two-"

"Expelliarmus." Snape called, his wand hand had been raised above his head, his other arm straight out with his palm facing down. When he moved, his torso turned, he side stepped forward with his right foot, the hand that had been out in front of him was thrown down to the back and his wand hand was brought down and straight out from his shoulder. His wand lit up and shot out at Lockhart sending the defense against the dark arts teacher sprawling back on the table with a surprised yell.

Lockhart pushed himself up, "And excellent idea to show them that-" Lockhart paused at the Malfoy girls glare.

Snape noticed how Lockhart paled at Phoenix's glare and sneered, "Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students how to unblock friendly spells?" the corner of Snape's mouth twitch up ever so slightly for a second. Phoenix noticed this as she suddenly had a lot more respect for the potions teacher.

"And excellent idea, Professor Snape. We'll have a volunteer pair, Miss Malfoy." Lockhart called out without hesitation making Phoenix's eyes widen in shock. Harry and Ron pushed her forward and Phoenix pulled herself up onto the table.

"Might I suggest a partner?" Snape called, "Mister Malfoy, perhaps?" Snape turned and thumbed Draco up.

"Malfoy twins how excellent." Lockhart said as he quickly got out of the way of Phoenix's wand. The two Malfoy's walked up to each other and mimicked their professors.

"Scared "sister"?" Draco hissed.

"You wish." Phoenix snarled quietly. The two bowed to each other, then walked away to opposite ends.

"On three," Lockhart said from behind Phoenix who held her wand in front of her, suddenly unsure of how she was supposed to attack her twin. "One."

"A simple disarming spell." Phoenix thought.

"Two."

"That should do it." Phoenix thought confidentially.

"Three-"

"Everte Statum!"

"Stupefy!" Phoenix cursed herself, it was only a spell she read about in higher level books she had barrowed from Percy. But to her surprise a red streak of light shot out of the tip of her wand and scattered Draco's white serpent like spell to the side knocking a few students on the sidelines back. Draco's eyes widened in shock but Phoenix wasn't done, flicking the spell off her wand, she shouted, "Rictusempra!" a fire like white jet stream shot out of her wand and hit Draco square in the chest knocking him back to Snape's feet.

Snape grabbed Draco's collar and yanked the boy up before throwing him back into the duel. "Serpensortia!" Draco flicked his wand and a cobra like snake shot out of it. Phoenix's eyes widened.

"How do you get rid of a snake without harming someone else?!" Her mind screamed at her, "There has to be a reverse spell!" her mind screamed as the snake slithered closer, flicking out it's forked tongue. It's sights were on Phoenix, and there was no shaking that.

Draco smirked smugly as he realized his twin had nothing to attack back with, however Snape ruined that when he stepped forward, "Don't move, Miss Malfoy, I'll get rid of that for you-" Draco glared at his professor as aimed his wand at Phoenix "Petrificus Totalus!"

Phoenix body grew ridged as she tried to step back and her body fell.

The snake hissed and climbed up onto her chest. Phoenix could do nothing but stare at it as it bared it's fangs.

Suddenly a whispering sound that sounded like a snake moving through pipes reached Phoenix, the snake turned and hissed back, the hissing of the snake and Phoenix's unknown savoir continued till Snape obliterated it and freed Phoenix of her unmoving prison. Phoenix relaxed her body.

"What are you playing at?" Ron demanded as he stormed up onto the table trying to get at Draco. Seamus, Thomas, Neville, Justin, Lockhart and a few other Gryffindor boys held him back as he moved to attack Draco.

"You alright?" Harry asked, helping Phoenix sit up, she nodded and noticed everyone was looking at them.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I told the snake to get off you and leave you alone, like that day at the zoo when I told the snake "Don't mention it."."

"That's what you said last year?" Phoenix asked.

"You were there, you heard me." Harry said confused.

Phoenix thought back, she had heard Harry say something, but it definitely didn't sound like "Don't mention it." All she could remember was that it looked like he was talking to the snake and she had asked if he did talk to the snake. She didn't think he had ACTUALLY talked to the snake!


	13. Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and the occasional OC (aside from the ones that were submitted like…years ago) **

* * *

"You can talk to snakes?" Ron asked as the three ran into the common room.

"Yeah." Harry said, holding Phoenix's hand so tight she could barely feel her fingers, "I mean, I accidentally set a python on my cousin, Dudley last year." Ron paled, "Once." Harry insisted, "But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it."

"No they can't." Ron shook his head.

Phoenix could no longer take the pins and needle feeling in her hand and she cried out, "You're a parselmouth-for Merlin's sake let go of my hand you're cutting off the blood circulation!"

Harry noticed how firmly he had been holding onto Phoenix and he let go, "Harry," Ron said, "This is bad-"

"How is it bad?" Harry asked, "If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Phoenix-"

"That's what you said?" Ron asked.

"You were there, you heard me." Harry said growing annoyed.

"I heard you speaking parseltongue, snake language." Ron said as though it were obvious.

"I spoke a different language?" Harry asked, "How? How can I speak a language without knowing I can?" he asked.

Phoenix, who had been trying to get the blood back into her hand sighed, "I don't know, but there's a reason the symbol of the Slytherin house is a serpent." Phoenix said closing her eyes to remember what she had read in a book once, "Salazar Slytherin was a parcelmouth, he could talk to snakes too." Phoenix sighed and opened her worried filled eyes, "Now everyone's going to think that you are the heir of Slytherin." she said.

"But I'm not!" Harry insisted, "I can't be." he added gently.

The next day they were spending their free block in a little-what the castle called-half classroom. There was no door, but inside the cubby were tables and chairs for students and teachers. Harry, Ron and Phoenix sat by themselves at one end of the table, only Ginny and the twins dared to sit there, everyone else was on the other side of the room at the other table. They whispered-but didn't bother to contain their voices. Phoenix could hear about how they figured it was Perfect Harry Potter who was the heir.

"I mean, you saw what he did to Mrs. Norris and Hermione." One kid whispered, Phoenix glanced up from her book, looking across the room. Even Justin was over there, his electric blue eyes caught her steel blue ones and he frowned apologetically.

Phoenix sighed and went back to her book, but her thoughts kept wandering off to the voices. "You saw how he was egging the snake on, he nearly got Phoenix killed."

"And here I thought they were best friends."

"The heir of Slytherin doesn't need friends if he's got that monster in the chamber." instinctively Phoenix grabbed Harry's hand from under the table, she looked up at the table across the room who had been watching the three. Seeing that they had been noticed they quickly turned back to their books with embarrassed and ashamed blushes.

"So," Phoenix whispered, "Are you going home for the holidays Ron?"

Ron looked up and shrugged indifferently, "Maybe," then his eyes lit up with remembrance, "Oh, Harry, mum says you can come over if you want for the holidays."

Harry only nodded and went back to his book. The three fell back into silence, Phoenix sighed and leaned over her book, hearing the crinkle of parchment the boys looked at her. "What the?" Phoenix reached in her pocket, the note on the Basilisk still tucked neatly away. Her eyes widened.

"What is it Phoenix?" Ron whispered from across the table.

"It's nothing." Phoenix said, she saw the looks Harry and Ron gave her, telling her they didn't believe it for a second, "I'll tell you later." she said under her breath.

More whispered arose when Phoenix grabbed Harry's hand, "How can she still care for him?"

"How can he care for her? You say the way he was when the snake crawled on her, all calm."

"It's like he wanted that to happen."

"Do you think he cursed Draco into attacking Phoenix?"

"Possibly, I mean why would a twin want to kill the other?"

Harry shook off Phoenix's hand and closed his book, "See you back in the common room," he told Phoenix and Ron as he stood up and walked out.

Once he had walked away Phoenix glared across the room, "You could show a little more respect." she snapped, "He's just a person." she snapped, the other side of the room looked at her in shock. Phoenix scoffed and went back to her book ignoring the whispers that weren't even whispers anymore. She wished Hermione was here, she would have known what to do next. Their break was next week, she'd have to figure out a plan fast. The bell tower chimed, "Come on," Phoenix quickly shoved her things in her bag. Ron stood up and the two walked to the Great Hall for supper. "Ron," she spoke up as they walked, "I know what's in the chamber." Ron looked at her. "And I think I know how to get in." Phoenix braced herself for his reaction.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked shocked she had withheld the information.

"Because I don't know where the entrance is, it's all just one big wild guess." Phoenix said, "And besides we wouldn't be prepared against the heir if we found it at random."

"You've fought your brother before." Ron insisted-still on the idea that Draco was the heir.

Deciding she'd humor him she said, "But would we be prepared for what was inside?" she asked. Ron frowned and they walked to the Great Hall in silence. Sitting with the Weasley's, the twins talked of how they'd miss Phoenix while she was at the Malfoy's.

"I'll be back after break." She said, picking at her food, she glanced at the door again as if expecting to see Harry walk in.

"That's if the Malfoy's don't corrupt you." One twin said, arms crossed on the table. Phoenix rolled her eyes and decided she was going to ignore whatever they had to say about the Malfoy's. As supper drew to and end Ron and Phoenix found themselves trailing behind the other students whispered to each other.

"If Malfoy is leaving for break too this may be our last chance." Ron said.

"We still have tomorrow…" Phoenix trailed off.

"So tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Phoenix sighed, before she had been so sure that she wanted to wait till after break, see if she could find anything out, but the longer they didn't know, the more students could get hurt, they didn't have that kind of time.

"Come on Phoenix please?" Ron asked, any other time when Ron practically begged Phoenix would have said no, but it was no just her welfare on the line.

"Fine."

* * *

The next night, Phoenix sat across from Harry and Ron in the Great Hall, the ceiling was snowing and everyone else was celebrating an early Christmas feast as tomorrow most students would be leaving to head home. "It's all set," Phoenix said softly, not at all happy about this choice, "We just need a bit of who you're changing into."

"Crabbe and Goyle." Harry said, Phoenix nodded.

"We also need to make sure that the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us," Phoenix said.

"How?" Ron asked, Phoenix rolled her eyes and brought two cupcakes out, she placed them on the table.

"These have a simple sleeping draught, simple, but powerful." The boys looked at her shocked, "Now, once they're asleep, put them in the broomstick cupboard, pull out a few of their hairs-" Harry and Ron looked at each other with a look of disgust, "And take their clothes." Phoenix added, both boys turned scarlet to their ears, satisfied she smiled, "I'm going to check on the polyjuice potion, make sure Crabbe and Goyle find these." with that she stood and walked away.

"Come on Millicent." a few voices up ahead called, Phoenix slowed down, they were too close to the bathroom for Phoenix's comfort. What were they doing? "Just go in, find Myrtle and get out," peeking around the corner she saw a group of Slytherin girls, a dark haired girl giggled and snuck into the bathroom.

"Bloody, I don't have time for this." Phoenix hissed, the other Slytherin girls quickly ran away, giggling, saying how scared Millicent would be when she got out. Phoenix glanced at the broomstick cupboard, darting over she ducked inside. "Oh god what am I thinking?" Phoenix thought as she grabbed a broom, without answering herself she dashed out and into the bathroom.

"Myrtle?" Millicent called, "Come out you big baby," Phoenix saw Millicent's shadow close to the stall where they hid the potion. "Ugh what is that smell? Make a mess of yourself Myrtle?" the Slytherin girl asked, Phoenix snuck up behind her, raising the broom above her head.

"Pfft big baby-" Phoenix brought the broom down with a reassuring crack, Millicent cried out before she fell down, knocked out. Phoenix's eyes widened, she dropped the broom.

"What have I done?" her mind went into panic mode, "Oh I'm going to be expelled! No worse I'm going to go to prison!" heart pounding in her ears Phoenix stood there, looking at the other girl, her mind seemed to shut down for a few minutes, "What if Harry finds out?" Harry, her mind snapped back into place, they had a mission they needed to complete.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered to herself, "Hermione why couldn't you have stayed here with us? You could be doing this not me." she sighed to herself, Two pairs of fast loud footsteps echoed in the stone castle, Harry and Ron-in Slytherin robes much to big for their own small bodies-ran in. Phoenix brought the potion out of hiding, "I guess I should go with them," she thought, "Just so they don't screw things up." in a way she was thankful Millicent crept in the bathroom. She moved back to the broom she used to whack Millicent and looked at it, there was a bit of hair that came off Millicent when she whacked her. She then quickly switched her own robes to match Millicent's they were about the same size, no use in changing, plus with learning how to change the color of anything over the summer, it just seemed practical.

"You got the hairs?" Phoenix asked not looking back, grabbing three glasses, they nodded breathless. She turned.

"Hold on," Ron breathed, "I thought you weren't," he paused to catch his breath.

"Coming with us." Harry finished.

"I wasn't," Phoenix said, "But she," Phoenix motioned to the Slytherin girl she had knocked out, "came in here so I thought I might as well." that and she didn't want Harry and Ron to screw this up.

"Bloody," Ron breathed smirking, "Remind me not to get you angry."

"Alright," Phoenix looked down, pouring the potion into the glasses, she handed the boys their respective glass, "Add the hairs," she said, remembering how the book said that the potion would be awful. Her own potion bubbled and all three potions spewed out a smell that strongly reminded the three of the Troll they encountered last year.

"We'll have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves."

"Cheers," Harry said grimly, finally having caught his breath, the three tipped their glasses back. Phoenix was not at all prepared for the taste, it tasted as if she had just snogged a troll's nose, she pulled the glass away from her lips.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Ron cried, dropping his glass he dashed into the nearest stall.

"Me too." Phoenix could hardly take the taste any more, she dropped her glass as well, letting it shatter before she ran to a stall. Her skin felt as though it were on fire, and she wanted to vomit but nothing was going to come up. A long agonizing silent moment later and Phoenix could hear Ron and Harry talking. Looking down she noticed that she had done it! She was Millicent, then she grimaced, she was Millicent. Standing she walked out.

"Blimey Phoenix," Crabbe and Goyle looked back at her.

"You need to sound more like Crabbe and Goyle-" Phoenix began.

"What about you?" Ron-Crabbe asked.

"I won't talk, Millicent doesn't talk to Draco." Phoenix said, which wasn't a complete lie, she had never seen Millicent talk to Draco.

They began to walk out when Phoenix stopped them, "Harry, your glasses." she whispered, Goyle quickly snatched them off his face. They walked out of the lavatory, "I think the Slytherin common room's this way." Harry-Goyle said.

"Okay," The three walked down the hallway-

"Excuse me!" They looked ahead to see Percy marching straight towards them.

"What are you doing down here?" Ron-Crabbe asked, lowering his voice.

"I happen to be a school Prefect." Percy snapped, "You three on the other hand have no business wandering the corridors at this hour." the three nodded, "What are your names again?"

"Crabbe! Goyle!" they heard Draco snap from behind, all three turned to look at him as he stormed over "Where have you two been? Pigging out in the Great Hall?" Draco saw Phoenix-Millicent and glared at her, "Dragging Bulstrode to watch you two stuff your faces?" Draco turned and looked at Percy, "And what are you doing here Weasley?"

"Mind your attitude Malfoy." Percy seethed between his teeth, Draco glared at him before walking away, the three of them followed.

Phoenix looked around as they headed deeper into the dungeons, they finally came upon a stone statue of a snake curled up ready to strike, the eyes lit up, "Passssssssword?" a snake like voice trembled from the stone.

"Pure Blood." Draco snapped, the stones crumbled as the snake arched itself to form a doorway, the wall disappearing as it did so to lead into the Slytherin common room. Draco strutted in as if he owned the place before he flopped down on one of the couches, he looked to notice Crabbe and Goyle weren't so fast to sit as they normally were. Draco raised an eyebrow, "Well sit down."

Crabbe and Goyle did so, but Draco still said nothing, now he glared at Millicent. Taking that as her cue to leave them she walked to another part of the common room. The Dungeon seemed to be underwater, everything glowed blue and green (the green fire did nothing to help matters either). A set of stairs lead up to the entrance where the snake was curling back into place, from this side it was a simple door that could be pushed open. Then at the bottom of the stairs were two black leather couches facing each other- where Draco laid and Crabbe and Goyle sat. In between the couches was a glass coffee table with a gold trim, then there was the fire place to the left of the couches, an a small assemble of tables to the right. The farthest wall was curved and lined with black leather couches and lounge chairs. Stone pillars and glass were all that was between them, and the lake. It would have been a lovely view had someone gone out and cleaned the windows of their grime.

"You'd never know the Weasley's were pure bloods," Draco sneered, "The way they behave, they're an embarrassment to the wizarding world. All of them." Draco snapped, "What's wrong with you?" Millicent glanced over and noticed that Crabbe was clenching his fist, Goyle nudged him.

"Stomach ache." Crabbe mumbled.

"You know," Draco continued, "I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't said anything about these attacks, Dumbledore's probably trying to keep it all hushed up. Father always said Dumbledore was the worse thing that ever happened to this school-"

"You're wrong!" Millicent snapped, Draco's head snapped up to glared at her over the couch, he stood and walked over to her.

"What? You think there is someone here who's worse then Dumbledore?" Draco ordered.

Millicent froze, "Harry Potter?"

Draco chuckled once, "You're right, you're absolutely right," Millicent's eyes widened, behind her she could see Harry and Ron changing back. "And people actually think that he's the heir of Slytherin?" He asked Millicent. She looked back at him.

"Do you have any idea?" she asked him.

"Like I told Crabbe and Goyle yesterday, I don't have any idea. But my father did say this." The three looked at Draco who was now backing Millicent against the leather couches, "It's been fifty years since the chamber was opened, he wouldn't tell me who opened it, only that they were expelled," his voice was low, "The last time the chamber of secrets was opened a mudblood died."

"Myrtle." Millicent's mind screamed.

"I don't know who it'll be this time," Draco whispered, Crabbe and Goyle started to get up, "But as for me, I hope it's-" Draco turned to see Crabbe and Goyle running out of the common room, Millicent turned and saw that Phoenix's platinum blonde hair was showing, covering her hair she ran past Draco.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded. The three ran back to the bathroom, just as they finally changed back.

"I told you," Phoenix said as she went to retrieve their own robes, "I told you it wasn't Draco."

"Alright yes you told us." Ron said, "But if it wasn't him, than who?"

"I don't know." Phoenix sighed as she changed her robes back to Gryffindor.

* * *

As the train pulled out of Hogwarts station she pressed her face to the window, watching the castle sadly leave out of sight.

"Can I sit with you?" Phoenix turned Neville stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Sure." Phoenix nodded, Neville smiled and gladly took a seat across from her.

"Why are you heading back?" Neville asked.

"I promised I would." Phoenix sighed, Neville nodded, sensing she didn't want to talk Neville stayed silent for which Phoenix was thankful for.

As the train rolled into Kings Cross the two stood up, "Have a good holiday Neville." Phoenix said, waving goodbye.

"You too Phoenix." Neville waved walking off to greet an elderly lady, Phoenix saw Mrs. Malfoy standing waiting for her and Draco. Sighing Phoenix walked over.

"Hello Phoenix." Mrs. Malfoy smiled, Phoenix returned it less enthusiastically.

"Hello," she bowed her head, why did she agree to this again?

"Now we just have to wait for Draco," Mrs. Malfoy took her shoulder, Phoenix sighed, she should try to focus on being happy. Mrs. Malfoy had it set in her mind that they'd become one big happy family, and that wasn't going to happen if Phoenix was going to constantly be a stick in the mud. Finally Draco emerged from the train, both children held their luggage as their mother held their shoulders and they disappeared from King's Cross.

"A house elf will take your things to your rooms." Mrs. Malfoy said, "We are having dinner now." she pulled her children along, Phoenix didn't look at Draco, and he didn't look at her.

Phoenix was placed in her seat, Draco across from her, the table was thin and made from dark wood, Mrs. Malfoy sat at one end of the table and Mr. Malfoy sat at the other (having been waiting for them). Having never eaten in the dining hall, Phoenix took this time to look through her long curtain of hair, the room was long (to accommodate the long table), and like everything else in the castle, was made of stone and dark wood.

"Phoenix," Mrs. Malfoy called, Phoenix's head snapped up, "Please don't slouch."

"Sorry," Phoenix mumbled, sitting up a bit straighter. Draco glared at her, Phoenix glared back, "Oh my would you look at that wind?" Mrs. Malfoy said, trying to break the uncomfortable air between the other three. "If it picks up we might have a blizzard."

Silently the food appeared on the table, not sure how they worked Phoenix watched as the family did as she did at Hogwarts. The food appeared and you took what you wanted (of course at the Gryffindor table you didn't have utensils to grab the food for it, you just shoved your hand straight in and grabbed what you wanted). Gingerly Phoenix took a dinner roll, all these foods, what the heck were they? The closer Phoenix looked the more she realized that the houselves probably shaped the food to match the shapes she was seeing, "No way that chicken was born looking like a Christmas tree," she frowned, "How are you supposed to get at it?" she thought picking absent mindedly at her roll.

"Surely you will eat more?" Mr. Malfoy asked dryly as he sipped a dark liquid from his goblet. Phoenix said nothing looking at the roll in her hands, she picked a bit off and tried it.

"She eats like a Weasley too," Draco scoffed quietly, Mrs. Malfoy gave him a look but Phoenix pointedly ignored him and ate her roll.

"Oh, do eat more Phoenix." Mrs. Malfoy cooed, Phoenix frowned and scooped some steamed vegetables onto her plate and silently ate them. Even though the family hardly ate anymore the food disappeared to most likely be thrown away.

"What a waste," Phoenix frowned, "Though I suppose if I'm hungry later I can call Dobby and ask for him to bring me some food."

"That will be all children," Mr. Malfoy said, seemingly excusing everyone from the table, Draco hopped out of his chair and disappeared. Phoenix slowly slipped out of her chair and left as well, struggling to remember the way to her room. As Phoenix walked down the stone hallways, portraits sneered at her, and knights tried to block her from different rooms. Occasionally a house elf would pass by, but when Phoenix tried to ask for help they squeaked and disappeared. Phoenix wondered till she finally found a room that didn't have a knight outside it, glancing around she grabbed the door knob. Twisting it slowly, Phoenix opened the door enough to squeeze in, closing it quietly behind her, she sighed.

"That could have gone a lot better." she frowned, turning, she took in the room.

The room wasn't as grand, nor as big as her bathroom, a single fireplace stood against the right wall with a simple dark wood trim. The floor was carpeted green, "What a surprise." Phoenix rolled her eyes, ordinary green and black couches stood in the middle of the room facing each other. The room looked like at one point it had been used frequently, but now a fine layer of dust covered everything, including the fabricated walls. Phoenix squinted, moving closer to the wall on her left, she held out her hand, brushing away the dust. "Draco." she whispered, her brother's name was ornately sewn into the fabric wall with gold leaf. Above his name scroll was a sewn bust of her brother, his scowl ever present on his face. Moving across the wall she found her mother, father, and people she didn't even know. "It's a family tree." Phoenix breathed, coughing out the dust, she looked over by her brother's bust again, there was a stem coming down from her parents, intertwined with her brothers stem. A decorative frame stood empty beside Draco on the wall, walking over, Phoenix ran her pale fingers down the wall where she should have been. Something about not being on the wall with her family made Phoenix's stomach twist up in knots. Holding back tears she stepped back in the hallway where the portraits began to degrade her. After the fifth portrait she passed that had a snide though it just had to share, Phoenix snapped.

"Enough!" She yelled, the woman in the portrait jumped back in surprise, "I'm lost! Cold! Tired! Hurt! And I just want to go to bed!" she paused, taking a breath, "So either help me to my room, or I'll-" Phoenix paused, unsure what she could do to a portrait, "I'll break your frame and burn your portrait!"

"You shameful girl!" the woman gasped, "You are not a Malfoy you're a blood traitor!"

"I'm a person! With a past and a future! You're dead! You do nothing for this family!" Phoenix snapped.

"Arguing with the portraits?"

Phoenix nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to face Draco, "You," Phoenix glanced back at the portrait to see the woman had ran off, "You scared me." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing in this wing anyway?" Draco demanded, "No one ever comes to this wing."

"Well I wasn't exactly told." Phoenix sighed, "I'm only here cause I'm forced to by law of the ministry and so your parents can save face." Draco glared at her, Phoenix sighed, "It's obvious you hate me." Draco blinked confused, "I can't blame you, honestly. I can and essentially ruined your family. I'm sorry, it's not my fault that I'm your-"

"Shut up Phoenix." Draco ordered, "I don't hate you." Now it was Phoenix's turn to blink confused. "If you want to go back to your room, follow me." Draco sighed.

* * *

Draco couldn't believe he was helping Phoenix, she was a stupid, proud Gryffindor. "However…" Draco thought, looking back at Phoenix, "She's not wearing her school uniform. Perhaps if I ignore her Gryffindor status, I can grow to be civil with her." He looked forward just as Phoenix looked up at him. "Keep walking. Keep walking." Draco told himself as he lead Phoenix to her room.

"Here." Draco said, motioning to her door.

Phoenix nodded not looking at him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Draco muttered awkwardly, holding his arms at his side. Phoenix nodded again and reached for the doorknob. "Phoenix." Draco blurted, Phoenix blinked and looked at him. "We have Christmas in the dining hall," he informed her, "From nine to noon, we celebrate as a family." That last word felt like a lead weight on Draco's tongue, "From then on, we celebrate as Malfoy's."

"As Malfoy's?" Phoenix repeated.

Draco nodded, "Important guest and friends come over."

"Alright." Phoenix nodded, then she flashed a quick smile, "Thank you Draco, for telling me."

Draco shrugged uncaringly, "Whatever." he turned on his heel and walked away, his heart thudding in his chest, "Clam down." he told himself, "She's your sister, your twin for Merlin's sake."

* * *

**Yes you have permission to hate me..It's been how long? Four months? Just about.**

**Yeah...I was trying to get to Christmas this chapter, but that didn't work out. I honestly nearly forgot this, if a bunch of people hadn't suddenly flooded my email with notices of so and so favoriting this story.**


End file.
